


Première Danse

by Horune



Series: Quatuor Équestre [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #retirez-moi cette barre de tags, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternative Lifestyles, Brewer Bokuto, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Farmer Iwaizumi, Findus ?, Friendship, Groom Kenma, Karasuno babes, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nuvem is my babe too, Oikawa's Thight Boxer, Post-Pro Rider Suga, Post-Pro Volleyball Player Daichi, Rider Akaashi, Rider Oikawa, Sad Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi's Thighs, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Veterinarian Kuroo, an artist rider now, and, and many more - Freeform, because of Suga, but Suga is bad at feelings, but not sad anymore, c'est vendredi et c'est le bordel, florist Asahi, horse riding, horse show, le cheval c'est trop génial, not sorry, omg Suga's a hot mess
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horune/pseuds/Horune
Summary: Daichi était joueur professionnel de volley, avant de se faire une grave blessure à l'épaule.Suga était champion de dressage, avant que son cheval ne soit atteint à l'épaule.La rencontre des deux hommes semblait prédestinée.Mais les maux physiques sont peu de choses face aux traumatismes de l'esprit.





	1. Nouveau voisin

**Author's Note:**

> Il fait chaud,  
La saison 4 arrive bientôt.  
Daichi est adorable.  
Suga est illégal.
> 
> **EDIT 8/04/20** : J'ai pris la décision d'éditer cette fiction depuis le début, rien d'exceptionnel comme peut-être de gros changements, à voir, idk guys.  
Merci en tout cas pour vos lectures, kudos et commentaires, ça me va toujours droit au coeur~
> 
> [ **Première Danse Playlist** ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5kM9QTHL1dHq6JAv2EDlER)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand il ne suffit parfois que d'un inconnu pour se redonner espoir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I am clean the matador  
Is no more and is dragged from view  
But something good tonight  
Will make me forget about you for now
> 
> [Alt J - Something Good](https://youtu.be/aNYjOVo5IEw)   


Le mois de juin venait de commencer.

10h du matin et il faisait déjà bien lourd dehors, la canicule commençant seulement, chaleur s'écrasant sur la campagne comme un four à ciel ouvert. Les hirondelles se livraient déjà à des joutes de territoire, piaillements agressifs, se mêlant à la musique grésillante de la radio, pas beaucoup de réseau dans la maison, les épais murs de pierres bloquant les ondes.

Debout entre le frigo et le plan de travail, Sawamura Daichi hésitait entre une bière ou un café. Il se gratta la joue, la repousse de sa barbe agressant ses doigts au passage, il serait temps qu’il se rase. Il serait temps qu’il change de t-shirt. Il serait temps qu’il se reprenne en main.

_Oh et merde_.

La bière était plus fraîche.

Il redeviendra un homme civilisé le lendemain.

Il s'assit précautionneusement sur la seule chaise épargnée par le désordre environnant (jusqu'à demain, où il nettoiera tout de fond en comble, comme quelqu’un de normal), décapsula la bouteille, avant de tourner la tête vers le calendrier.

5 juin.

Ça faisait déjà un an. Il bu une gorgée pensivement. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, c'était presque risible, vu comment il pensait être mal lorsque cette date réapparaitrait. Mais en fait, il ne ressentait rien. Le néant était entré dans sa vie depuis un an déjà, s'installant confortablement avec lui. Et il vivait très bien avec.

Il se leva une fois sa boisson terminée, mit ses chaussures, et se saisit des deux carottes qui restaient dans son frigo, épargnées précieusement, les fourrant dans l'une des poches arrières de son jeans, geste devenu rituel, tous les matins sans faute. Il sortit dans la rue, soleil faisant mal au yeux, et marcha les quelques mètres qui séparaient sa maison de la prairie en face.

Ça faisait quelques jours que Daichi avait un nouveau voisin.

Il devinait la splendide créature au loin, robe prise de reflets argentés sous la lumière matinale, le crin coulant en cascade immaculée, les lignes raffinées de son corps empruntent d'une puissance que l'on devinait aisément.

Un sourire paisible naquit sur ses lèvres. Seul moment de la journée où il arrivait vraiment à se détendre, à décrocher de ses ennuis, c'était quand il passait voir le beau cheval gris, escaladait la clôture, et allait le caresser tout en lui donnant ses carottes.

Il s'arrêta soudain, sourire faiblissant, lorsque son regard repéra une silhouette humaine, assise dans l'herbe.

Un homme, cheveux ébouriffés d'un gris perle comiquement semblable à celui du pelage de la bête, éclata de rire, lorsque l’équidé qui semblait avoir du mal à mâcher un énorme morceau de quelque chose (un artichaut ?), lui renvoya involontairement d'un coup de tête et atterrissant sur son giron.

Daichi hésita.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un avec lui dans la prairie, il n'osait pas aller jusque là. Ce type avait de grandes chances d'être son propriétaire, et n'apprécierait sûrement pas qu'un inconnu s'introduise comme ça dans ..

Le cheval dressa soudain sa paire d'oreilles pointues, hennissant brutalement. Daichi le vit alors prendre appui sur ses postérieurs musclés, avant de se lancer souplement dans sa direction, foulées rapides et cadencées. Il arriva à sa hauteur, yeux noisettes placides bordés de cils blancs le regardant avec un intérêt non-feint.

Daichi sourit, tout en lui présentant sa main timidement. Il le renifla, ses vibrisses lui chatouillant la paume.

\- Hé bien merci pour les infidélités mon gros !

Daichi rougit, l'individu l'ayant suivi, et était désormais arrivé à leurs côtés. Il flatta son encolure avec un sourire malicieux. En plus de porter une couleur de cheveux assortie à sa robe, il portait également les même yeux mordorés, avec un grain de beauté en dessous de l’œil, et des joues rondes rosies par la chaleur. Il était, étonnamment ..

_Mignon._

Daichi se justifia en bégayant :

\- Hé bien, hum, j'ha.. j’habite juste à côté, et c'est vrai que j'ai peut-être pris l'habitude de lui donner une ou deux carottes en passant .. J'espère que ça ne gêne pas ?

L'homme le regarda sans rien dire, avant d'ajouter sur un ton sérieux :

\- C'est une blague, j'espère ? Il est intolérant aux carottes.

Daichi devint blême, avant que l'inconnu ne se trahisse en éclatant d'un rire franc.

\- Je déconne, il adore ça ! Merci pour lui.

Bouche espiègle et yeux rieurs.

_Wow._

Daichi déglutit péniblement. Trop d'émotions pour lui en si peu de temps, il n'avait plus vraiment l'habitude, lui qui tenait plus de l'ermite en couple avec sa bouteille de rouge. L’inconnu reprit la conversation à son grand soulagement, n’ayant apparemment pas les même soucis d'éloquences que les siennes, et ne semblant pas effrayé par son look de marginal proche du sans-abri.

\- Au fait, je m’appelle Sugawara Koushi, mais tout le monde m’appelle Suga. Oh, et lui, c'est Nuvem.

\- Sa.. Sawamura Daichi. Tu peux m'appeler Daichi. J'aime beaucoup Nuvem, c'est espagnol ?

Le sourire de Suga grandit, il semblait content de son intérêt pour la bête. Daichi en profita pour l’analyser d’avantage. Il était un peu plus petit que lui, svelte mais du genre mince sec, il portait une salopette kaki délavée retroussée sur des bottines de travail camel.

Il n’avait en vérité pas beaucoup plus d’allure que lui, mais aurait pu probablement porter un sac poubelle et se faire acclamer sur un défilé de mode pour le même prix.

\- Portugais à vrai dire .. Je l'ai ramené de là il y a tout juste 10 ans. C'est un Lusitanien plein papier, c'était un vrai crack à l'époque, avant son déchirement des muscles à l'épaule ..

Daichi écarquilla les yeux.

_Sérieusement ?_

Le cheval qui égayait sa misérable existence depuis 2 semaines avait lui aussi une blessure à l'épaule ? La coïncidence était trop grosse pour ne pas le faire rire. Il toucha son chanfrein convexe, déclarant les yeux mi-clos, air soudain très mélancolique :

\- C'est sans doute pour ça qu'on s'entend bien, entre estropiés ..

Sugawara lui jeta un coup d’œil curieux, mais eu la délicatesse de ne pas l’interroger. Il se pencha, se saisissant d'un licol, qu'il passa autour de la tête de l'animal. Daichi le regarda faire, clignant des yeux, un peu dérouté, il partait déjà ? Mais l'homme se tourna alors vers lui avec un énorme sourire :

\- Je t'invite boire un café, nouveau voisin ?

Daichi sentit ses joues rougir à nouveau alors qu'il acquiesça, une chaleur étrange naissant dans la poitrine. Sentiment agréable depuis bien longtemps.

La fermette était étonnamment grande, vue de l'intérieur.

Suga sortit un petit paquet souple de Camel de sa poche, en portant une à ses lèvres ourlées (et il fallait _vraiment_ que Daichi arrête d'être focalisé sur cette bouche). Il saisit le briquet rangé à l’intérieur, allumant la flamme un instant tout en commentant d’une voix satisfaite :

\- On est plutôt bien ici, je ne suis pas mécontent de mon achat.

Daichi sourit.

\- La région mérite d'être connue. Enfin, si on aime le bucolique ..

Il acquiesça en riant, s'assurant que la porte de Nuvem était bien fermée, avant d'allumer enfin sa cigarette, expirant rapidement une bouffée de nicotine, fumée bleutée s'échappant dans les airs.

\- Je te fais visiter ?

L'allée était spacieuse, quatre grands boxes plus une petite remise où était apparemment entreposés le picotin, deux brouettes et divers fourches (Sugawara lui précisait tout, comme il n'y connaissait rien), à droite se trouvait une assez grande piste de sable, à gauche un auvent abritait le foin et la paille, et juste en face, la maison de Suga, ornée de nombreux pots de fleurs. Une cour de pierre se trouvait au milieu du carré, avec une jolie petite fontaine centrée.

\- J'ai trois amis qui doivent encore venir amener leurs chevaux, précisa-t-il. Nuvem n'aime pas être tout seul, puis ce sera plus facile pour nous travailler. Cette endroit sera un peu notre QG.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'habitation, alors que Daichi lui demanda finalement, curieux :

\- Vous faites de la compétition ?

Son voisin eut un air nostalgique, mais ne répondit pas à sa question avant de rentrer à l'intérieur.

La maison était petite, mais très cosie. La déco était faite de bric et de brol, des meubles chinés remis à neuf, les murs peints dans un terracotta rosé donnant des allures de vacances en Méditerranée, la crédence de cuisine était carrelée avec des azulejos aux motifs psychédéliques. Les chaises autour de la table de bois brut étaient toutes hétéroclites.

Daichi écarquilla les yeux.

\- Woah .. Je voyais que Nuvem avait de la dégaine, mais je m'attendais pas à ça ..

De nombreuses photos de Suga, pantalon blanc et frac noire, et de Nuvem, lustré et tressé, posées entre des dizaines de coupes et de flots. Des articles de journaux encadrés, ainsi qu'une multitude de brevets.

\- On a fini premiers en _Kür_ pour les Nationaux en 2018.

Daichi ne savait pas du tout ce que c'était, mais ça devait être quelque chose de fameux. Absorbé par sa découverte, il vit distraitement l’homme surgir dans son champ de vision, se saisissant de deux tasses propres, avant de s’arrêter à côté de lui, et de continuer avec une voix dont la mélancolie plutôt amère le fit se retourner vers lui.

\- Ça c'était avant que Nuvem n'aie ses problèmes de santé. Mon entraîneur de l'époque voulait que je change de cheval, j'étais jeune, j'avais du talent, de l'avenir. On a même parlé de me placer dans l'équipe des JO 2020. Mais j'ai refusé, et décidé de quitter définitivement la compétition. Nuvem est mon partenaire, le seul et l'unique. Aucune coupe, aucun prix ne pourront me convaincre du contraire.

Suga avait un air indomptable sur le visage, qui le fit frissonner malgré la chaleur.

C'était plutôt ..

_Sexy_.

C'était un homme de passion et de conviction qui se tenait devant lui avec sa cafetière italienne en main, franc et honnête, une flamme libre. Daichi pouvait le sentir, et il pouvait surtout sentir, comment lui à côté, était ..

Il déglutit, tout en chassant toute pensée dérangeante de son esprit. Il décida d’interroger à nouveau son voisin, désirant en apprendre d’avantage sur lui, comme si l’histoire de Sugawara pourrait peut-être lui tendre une perche, lui dire comment réagir face à ces propres démons.

\- Mais tu travailles encore avec lui et tes amis ? Que faites-vous alors ?

\- Les arts du spectacle équestre pardi !

Suga pointa un doigt fier sur un pêle-mêle accroché à sa droite.

Univers totalement différent.

Photos de Suga et Nuvem, dans une toute autre ambiance. Sur l'une d'elle, Suga était torse nu (_oh .._), saupoudré de paillettes. Sous lui Nuvem sans selle et sans bride_, _brillant également. La photo était prise de nuit, ils scintillaient comme deux étoiles. Sur une autre, duo avec un cheval noir de jais, Suga vêtu d'un costume travaillé noir ébène et masque vénitien sombre, tandis que l'autre cavalier portait la même tenue dans un blanc immaculé. Encore une, où Suga était debout sur son dos (_wtf ??_) en plein galop.

Daichi pouvait entendre son propre cœur battre, fort et incontrôlable.

Sugawara avait heurté un mur. Sugawara avait dû descendre d'où il avait réussi à monter, malgré ses efforts pour arriver où il était. Mais à la place de se morfondre, à la place d'abandonner, il avait trouvé une autre voie, il s’était battu pour continuer de faire ce qu’il aimait, d’une autre manière.

Et il semblait beaucoup plus épanoui avec cette dernière, Daichi pouvait le sentir, étrangement, en le connaissant à peine de quelques instants. Il porta sa main à son cœur, sa poigne agrippant le tissus tout contre, dans un élan de sûreté qu’il n’avait pas eu depuis un long moment.

C’était curieux comme, planté confortablement dans sa dépression, il ne lui avait fallu que d’un inconnu pour le faire réfléchir, pour lui donner une étincelle d’espoir, faible, mais qui était bien là, malgré tout.

Les mots traversèrent alors les lèvres de Daichi sans qu'il n'eut le temps de les penser, ni même de les arrêter.

\- Il y a quelques années, je gagnais ma vie en jouant au volley. J'étais capitaine d'une très bonne équipe régionale. Nous avions gagné les nationaux à plusieurs reprises. Puis j'ai eu mon accident, l'épaule réduite en poussière. Plus de volley, du moins, plus à ce stade.

Il sentit les doigts de Suga lui prendre la main et l'ouvrir, pour y déposer la tasse de café. Il tressaillit, ses yeux plongés dans les deux orbes brunes-dorées, attentives et calmes. Ses doigts prolongèrent le contact, alors que le cœur de Daichi continuait de marteler sa poitrine comme jamais.

\- Je vais certainement dire quelque chose de très égoïste, mais je pense que tu dois voir ça comme une bonne chose parce que .. C’est grâce à ça que nous nous serons rencontré !

Le sourire sincèrement heureux de Suga finit de détruire les remparts que Daichi avait érigé autour de lui. Ses doigts auraient pu brûler les siens, la tasse semblait gelée comparé à son corps, il se demanda un instant s’il n’était pas fiévreux, tellement il se sentait fébrile.

Le 5 juin dernier, il avait tout perdu. Sa carrière, sa fiancée, sa maison ..

Il ne croyait pas au destin. Il ne croyait pas qu'un quelconque Dieu aurait pu mettre un cheval avec la même blessure que lui sur sa route, le dit animal appartenant à l'homme le plus séduisant et incroyable qu'il n'avait jamais pu rencontrer.

Quelqu’un à qui il venait de se confier sans détour ce qu’il avait caché à beaucoup de ses amis dans un premier temps. Quelqu’un qui lui faisait comprendre avec humour qu’il avait l’air d’être là pour lui, même s’il ne le connaissait pas.

Et pourtant ..

Le téléphone de Daichi les interrompit, les faisant sursauter tout deux. Il jeta un coup d’œil au numéro qui s'affichait, s'excusant avant de décrocher, regrettant de devoir quitter les doigts de Suga.

\- Yo Kuroo .. Oui. Non, je n'ai pas oublié. A 17h pour installer les fûts. _Non_, je ne commencerais pas à les boire avant tout le monde. Oui, c'est ça. _Connard_. A samedi soir, _ciao_.

Daichi raccrocha, avant de soupirer. Voyant Suga lui porter un regard curieux, et prit soudain d'une impulsion qu'il n'aurait jamais eue en temps normal, il sauta sur l'occasion.

\- Mon ami Kuroo fait partie du comité festif du village, on organise une petite fête pour le début des récoltes de la saison chaque année .. Si .. Si jamais .. ça te dit, tu es le bienvenu.

Suga le regarda un instant, puis eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Avec plaisir ! Mais à une seule condition ..

Daichi sentait vraiment son cœur près à s'échapper de sa poitrine. Tout en l'écoutant, il enregistrait tout, de la manière dont son grain de beauté disparaissait entre de légères pattes d'oie lorsqu'il souriait, de ces fossettes qui perçaient ces joues pleines, la façon dont il parlait avec ses mains ..

_Merde, il était définitivement super mignon_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une Kür est une reprise libre en musique.  

> 
> Mention spéciale pour Nuvem, directement inspiré du cheval qui m'a appris tout ce que j'ai la modestie de connaitre, et qui m'a donné la passion du dressage et des arts équestres.


	2. Festivités nocturnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand certaines blessures anciennes remontent brusquement à la surface sans prévenir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never been here before  
I'm intrigued, I'm unsure  
I'm searching for more  
I've got something that's all mine
> 
> [All Saints - Pure Shores](https://youtu.be/dVNdTXEJv1A)   


« _Suga-chaaan, il est 5h du mat' .._ »

\- Oikawa, je crois que j'ai un méga-crush là.

Silence au bout de la ligne.

« .. _Tu as trouvé un frère pour Nuvem ?_ »

Sugawara Koushi passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà bien ébouriffés, un soupir traversant ses lèvres. Il n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit, ruminant comme pas possible, l'aube précoce l'ayant invité à se lever, une énième tasse de café posée sur la marche de pierre du seuil de l'entrée, à côté de ses cigarettes.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde pense que ma vie ne tourne qu'autour des chevaux .. ? Maugréa-t-il dans ses dents.

« .. _Parce que ta vie ne tourne qu'autour des chevaux ?_ »

Il se leva alors, nerveux et surexcité, tournant sur lui même, s'agitant tout en parlant dans la cour vide, Nuvem l'observant d'un regard tranquille. Sourire énorme lui dévorant le visage.

Si il avait acheté cette maison, dans ce coin qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas, c'était pour prendre du recul. Bien sûr, il l'avait fait également pour la troupe, parce que son compte en banque lui en donnait les moyens et que c'était l’occasion parfaite, mais il ne se mentait pas. Il avait _fuit_, ou plus joliment, il s'était donné la possibilité de prendre un nouveau départ. Et il avait bien fait.

Il continua, sans prendre compte des ruminements endormis de son meilleur ami.

\- Oikawa, je te jure, le destin c'est un truc de dingue. Il a été champion lui aussi, et a du arrêter à cause d'une blessure à l'épaule, tu le crois ??

« _Omg Suga-chan, dis-moi que tu es encore bourré de la veille._ »

Non, il avait l'impression d'être complètement ivre, sauf qu'il n'avait rien bu.

Il aurait peut-être préféré, car le fait d'avoir un voisin doté d'une carrure de rugbyman, d'une mâchoire carrée avec un début de barbe mal rasée, d'un intérêt totalement innocent et carrément craquant pour son cheval, était beaucoup plus difficile à gérer pour lui qu'une simple gueule de bois.

Quand il avait aperçu Daichi près de sa prairie, peau mate sous le soleil chaud, quelque chose qu'il avait enfuit au fond de lui était remonté en vague puissante, le laissant sans force, sans possibilité de résister. Il s'était laissé porter par le torrent, tout en jouissant intérieurement pour la première fois depuis longtemps ..

Car Daichi avait répondu à son invitation, il l'avait attentivement écouté, il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il avait pris la mauvaise décision au contraire, il avait l'air fier pour lui, et ça .. C'était quelque chose d’inestimable pour Suga.

Et puis l'argument choc :

\- ..et des _cuisses_, sur la tête de Nuvem, tu verrais ses _cuisses_ ..

« _Suga-chan, encore une phrase à consonance lubrique et je raccroche, okay ?_ »

\- Pas de ma faute si tu es frustré sexuellement mon vieux. Faut baiser de temps en temps.

Sugawara ricana. Il se sentait perché, sur un nuage, planant sur un sentiment qu'il avait cependant juré de ne plus jamais éprouvé.

Et la voix venimeuse qui retentit soudain, comme une gifle, le ramena instantanément par terre.

« _Moi au moins je ne me suis pas tapé un connard d’entraîneur qui a bousillé mon cheval._ »

_Ah .._

Suga ne dit rien. La ligne fut silencieuse, avant de reprendre, doucement :

« _Excuse-moi Suga-chan. C'était vraiment méchant. Je me lève, je me fais un café et je t'écoute_. »

Suga ferma les yeux doucement, son exaltation fondant comme neige au soleil. Il ne lui en voulait pas, car après tout, c'était la vérité. Il porta une cigarette à ses lèvres, sentant l'inquiétude se faufiler dans l'ombre, insidieusement, à ses pieds. Car si c'est arrivé une fois, peut-être que ..

La voix retentit à nouveau, haut perchée cette fois-ci, et teintée de regrets :

« _Si ta foutue anxiété a recommencé à cause de ce que je viens de dire, tu as le droit de me faire ce que tu veux, même de me raser la tête s'il le faut. Façon, on sait tout les deux que je resterais canon !_ »

Sugawara pouffa. Il savait très bien que le brunet avait un côté Gremlin, si on décidait de lui adresser la parole avant sa caféine. Mais il savait pertinemment qu'Oikawa se sentait très vite coupable (du moins envers lui), et qu'il allait carrément en profiter pour mettre en place son plan d'action.

\- T'inquiète, je sais déjà comment tu pourrais te faire pardonner. Tu sais déjà venir chez moi samedi prochain ?

La place était joliment décorée, des dizaines de lanternes colorées suspendues entre les arbres et lampadaires éclairant la zone, atmosphère romantique, tandis que des tables de brasseur et des bancs étaient répartis en rond devant une tonnelle qui abritait un bar et des grills prévus pour le barbecue. Une petite estrade, sur laquelle des musiciens installaient leurs instruments et reliaient le tout à des baffles, dans le fond. De nombreux petits stands, avec des produits locaux, étaient éparpillés sur le côté droit.

\- _Omg_ Suga-chan ne me dit pas que Daichi est le mec tout à droite ?

Suga leva les yeux au ciel, attachant Nuvem à une barrière un peu plus loin, où ils avaient posé leurs affaires et commencé les préparations. Ils venaient à peine de débarquer, et Oikawa commençait déjà, classique. Il répondit, en empêchant ses lèvres se se retrousser, car il connaissait déjà la réponse du brunet :

\- Daichi est tout à gauche, et j'ignore qui est le type à droite, _pourquoi_ ?

\- Car j'aurais perdu une amitié et je m'en serais royalement foutu.

Suga ne prêta pas attention aux divagations d'Oikawa, sentant son corps entier trembler lorsque Daichi, s’apercevant de sa présence, lui fit un mouvement de la main, sourire aux lèvres. Il était habillé en jeans brut, chemise à carreaux noir dont les manches retroussées épousaient parfaitement ses biceps musclés.

_Omg_.

Ils s'étaient vus presque tout les jours depuis une semaine, Daichi l'invitant une fois à boire un café chez lui, Suga lui proposant de partager la ratatouille qu'il avait fait pour un régiment, Daichi l'aidant à repeindre les clôtures en guise de remerciement .. et le sentiment ne faisait que se renforcer dans son cœur, ce qui l’inquiétait quelque peu. Il déglutit nerveusement.

Il avait soudainement le trac.

Le groupe de Daichi se rapprocha d'eux. Nuvem cogna alors gentiment sa tête contre son bras. Suga se tourna vers lui, se détendant. Il n'était pas tout seul, heureusement. Son voisin prit alors la parole, sa voix grave et calme le faisant à nouveau frissonner.

\- Suga, merci d'être venu. On a fait préparer le rond de sable comme à ta demande, près des tables, j'espère que ça convient comme ça ?

Il tourna ensuite son regard vers les 3 hommes l’accompagnant. Les trois membres du comité : Kuroo Tetsurou (le gars avec les cheveux en pétards et le sourire flippant), président et vétérinaire attitré du village. Iwaizumi Hajime (le type sur lequel Oikawa bavait depuis que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui, regard perçant vert mousse), vice-président et agriculteur spécialisé dans la culture bio. Bokuto Koutarou (celui qui parlait fort, cheveux blancs et noirs hérissés sur le crâne), trésorier et brasseur de bière régionale.

Suga leur serra la main au fur et à mesure, tout sourire, avant de leur présenter à son tour Oikawa, qui se gonfla comme un coq devant sa nouvelle basse-cour.

\- Voici mon meilleur ami et partenaire, Oikawa Tooru. Il m'accompagnera à pied pour la démonstration.

Il saluèrent le brunet, alors que le dénommé Bokuto s'approcha doucement pour caresser l'encolure de Nuvem.

\- Hey hey hey, quel magnifique bête !!

\- Étalon en pleine santé, sang ibérique ? Ajouta Kuroo. Ce sont des chevaux exceptionnels, la façon dont ils blanchissent en vieillissant m'étonnera toujours ..

\- Nuvem était totalement noir étant poulain ! Suga rigola, amusé.

Daichi souriait tout en les regardant parler, ayant l'air heureux que tout ce passait bien. Suga se tourna vers lui, son sérieux professionnel reprenant heureusement le dessus sur l'angoisse de lui parler en bredouillant comme un adolescent transit :

\- On va bientôt commencer, on va se préparer pendant le speech du président, puis on lancera le show, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça. Oikawa leur fit un signe de la main pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient.

\- Suga-chan, je crois que je bande.

\- Oikawa, _please_.

Sugawara ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de sourire.

Il avait hâte de montrer de quoi il était capable à Daichi.

Leurs préparatifs terminés, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Ils s'étaient rapidement changés, avaient testé la sono, s'étaient échauffés, Suga écoutant le discours de Kuroo d'une oreille distraite.

\- .. et encore merci à tous d'être là ! Avant de commencer à vous empiffrer et à vous saouler comme des trous, nos nouveaux riverains vous proposent ..

Il inspira profondément, attendant les premières notes de piano.

Oikawa était déjà en position, sourire tranquille comme à chaque fois, son habit de scène composé d'un pantalon bleu nuit, motifs discrets d'étoiles d'or, ample et serré à la cheville, découvrant ses pieds nus, et d'un haut argenté moulant à manche unique découvrant l'intégralité de ses abdominaux tracés (Oikawa était _toujours_ à moitié nu, sûrement pour se préparer à l'éventualité de tomber sur quelqu'un comme Iwaizumi pendant ses prestations) et dévoilant son piercing au nombril, ce soir-là agrémenté d'une chaîne de corps. Ses yeux bruns étaient maquillés de khôl, cheveux saupoudrés de paillettes argentées, lui donnant un air mystique, alors que deux boucles d'oreilles en forme de lunes ambrées ornaient ses lobes.

Il commença à danser, sorte de transe gracieuse et céleste.

Il entra en piste quand le premier couplet commença.

_Tonto el que no entienda, cuenta una leyenda_   
_Que una hembra gitana_   
_Conjuró a la luna hasta el amanecer_   
_Llorando pedía al llegar el día desposar un calé_

La longue crinière de Nuvem brillait sous la lumière des lampions.

Sa tenue était assortie à celle du danseur, Suga portant une veste bleue nuit cintrée bordée d'argent qui retombait élégamment sur la croupe de sa monture, une grande lune dorée brodée dans son dos, ainsi que sur le tapis de selle en pointe.

Il poussa son poids du corps loin dans la selle, levant légèrement ses deux mains, pression des jambes, une à la fois, l'étalon suivant sa demande précise et discrète, se déplaçant dans un passage fluide et régulier, longeant une première fois le rond de piste, entourant Oikawa.

_"Tendrás a tu hombre, piel morena,"_   
_Desde el cielo habló la luna llena_   
_Pero a cambio quiero el hijo primero_   
_Que le engendres a él_   
_Que quien su hijo inmola para no estar sola_   
_Poco le iba a querer_

Il raccourcit ensuite lentement le cercle, pivotant le cheval sur ses postérieurs, tête face à un public transporté.

Nuvem suivait le danseur dans ses moindres mouvements, valse tranquille, Suga était concentré sur son ami à pied, attentif à tout changement de direction de sa part. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient exécuté cette reprise une seule fois auparavant avec lui, il y a longtemps déjà, et Oikawa avait tendance à faire des improvisations totales lorsqu'il dansait, Suga voulant à tout prix éviter de le voir percuter son équidé.

_Luna, quieres ser madre_   
_Y no encuentras querer que te haga mujer_   
_Dime, luna de plata, ¿qué pretendes hacer_   
_Con un niño de piel?_   
_Hijo de la luna_

Suga en oublierait presque de respirer, tant son sérieux était total. Il estimait tout de même que cela était extrêmement apaisant pour lui, il délaissait tout, ses pensées, son corps, donnant le contrôle total à Nuvem. Le cheval s'exécutait sous lui, leur liaison étant si fine qu'il lui suffisait littéralement de vouloir, ses jambes devenant les siennes.

_De padre canela nació un niño_   
_Blanco como el lomo de un armiño_   
_Y los ojos grises en vez de aceituna_   
_Niño albino de luna_   
_Maldita su estampa, este hijo es de un payo_   
_Y yo no me lo cayo_

Il remarqua la mimique qu'Oikawa lui adressa. Son cœur se réchauffa. Son ami était heureux, il était heureux, Nuvem était heureux .. Il pouvait pleinement lâcher prise.

Mais il sentait une attention particulière sur lui. Il avait tendance à zapper leur public, mais cette nuit-là, il pouvait percevoir sur sa peau un regard particulièrement intense. Il leva les yeux, se reconnectant 5 secondes à la réalité.

Daichi le dévorait des yeux, bouche entrouverte, bras bloqués sur le fut de bière qui coulait et coulait, débordant du verre qu'il était sensé servir, et ce malgré les cris du pauvre client devant lui.

Une envie irrésistible de sourire le prit dans les tripes, chaleur différente de celle qui s'était emparée lorsqu'il avait vu le visage épanoui d'Oikawa.

_Luna, quieres ser madre_   
_Y no encuentras querer que te haga mujer_   
_Dime, luna de plata, ¿qué pretendes hacer_   
_Con un niño de piel?_   
_Hijo de la luna_

Il venait de rencontrer Daichi, il y avait quoi, une grosse semaine ? C'était ridicule.

Cela faisait deux ans depuis lors qu'il refusait tout contact humain en dehors de ceux de ses trois amis. Il avait fermé la porte de son cœur au humains, n'espérant plus jamais pouvoir éprouver d'attraction pour quelqu'un.

Mais Daichi lui faisait l'effet d'un véritable aimant, puissant et dont on ne pouvait échapper. Et ce n'était pas seulement physiquement, la façon dont il intéressait à lui, sa gentillesse et son attention pour Nuvem .. Une attention sincère et honnête.

_Y las noches que haya luna llena_   
_Será porque el niño esté de buenas_   
_Y si el niño llora menguará la luna_   
_Para hacerle una cuna_   
_Y si el niño llora menguará la luna_   
_Para hacerle una cuna_

A la fin du dernier couplet, Suga se plaça dernière le brun, Nuvem se couchant doucement à ses côtés, alors qu'Oikawa se mit à genoux, mains agrippant la cuisse de son ami, et posant sa tête dessus d'un air théâtral, alors que Suga porta la tête et la main haut vers le ciel, comme s'il voulait décrocher la lune.

Les dernières notes n'avaient même pas eu le temps de se terminer qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissement éclata dans la foule. Suga regarda le public d'un air hébété. Une cinquantaine de personnes, surement plus, s'était rassemblée (il n'y en avait qu'une dizaine lorsqu'ils avaient commencé, non !?), beaucoup portables à la main, ayant pris des photos ou encore filmé leur prestation. Kuroo déboula alors devant eux avec son micro :

\- Encore plus de bruit pour leur prestation exceptionnelle Mesdames et Messieurs !! C'était Sugawara, Nuvem et Oikawa de la troupe des Passeurs de Merveilles !! _Wooo_~

Suga caressa l'encolure de Nuvem, mettant pied à terre. Les habitants du villages savaient maintenant quels drôles de gens ils avaient accueilli dernièrement.

Voilà une introduction en bonne et due forme.

La musique avait repris de bon train, le petit groupe exécutant des reprises de tout et de rien, à la demande vive d'un public ambiancé. Une délicieuse odeur de viande grillée régnait dans l'air nocturne, accompagnée du bruit de verres qui claquaient contre les futs de bière décorés d'un logo à l’effigie d'une chouette blanche.

Iwaizumi tendit une bière à Oikawa.

\- Très belle prestation. C'était, hum, exotique.

Bokuto pleurait contre l'épaule de Kuroo.

\- C'était meuuuh-agnif-aiii-queuuuh !!

Suga ne les entendait qu'à moitié, focalisé sur Daichi. Ce dernier se grattait l'arrière de la tête, semblant chercher ses mots, un peu gêné.

\- J'ai pas les mots. Honnêtement, vous regarder m'a fait me sentir vivant, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Merci, Suga.

Son sourire sincère le fit fondre.

_Omg_.

Il bu une gorgée de bière, histoire de se donner une convenance, avant de répondre, l'air aussi détaché que possible :

\- Et encore, tu n'as vu que la moitié de notre troupe ..

Des cris les coupèrent alors, échos lointains mais bien présents :

\- Daichiii, t'as pas encore chanté !

\- Sawamura !!

\- _Dad-chi_ !

Sugawara vit alors son visage se décomposer. Kuroo n'encouragea pas la chose, lui tapant frénétiquement dans le dos, alors que Bokuto, remit de ses émotions bondissait autour de lui d'un air surexcité. Iwaizumi ne lui adressa même pas un regard, trop occupé à parler avec un Oikawa pendu à ses lèvres, serrant sa bière dans ses deux mains comme le Saint Graal.

\- Très bien, très bien !!

Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'estrade, les gens s'écartant sur son passage, certain lui tapant dans la main. Suga le regarda prendre une guitare d'un air médusé, alors que Kuroo, l'ayant sans doute remarqué, lui fit un sourire narquois.

\- Je vois que Sawamura-kun a omis de te parler de son hobby ?

_Daichi chante ?_

Il déglutit, un petit rire naissant dans sa gorge. Il l'imagina un moment reprendre des reprises de Queen, se jetant dans le public, faisant le show. Casser sa guitare, en faisant des fucks à tout le monde. Ou encore reprendre du Claude François, les filles se battant pour faire ses Claudettes.

C'est là qu'Oikawa, s’intéressant subitement à la situation, cria dans la foule, tout en lui jetant un regard mielleux et en faisant un discret doigt d'honneur à Suga :

\- Sawa-chan, c'est l’anniversaire de Suga-chan aujourd'hui, chante quelque chose pour lui~ !!

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers lui, alors que Sugawara se jura de faire payer _très cher_ à son ami sa délicate attention. Il jeta un regard désolé à Daichi, qui le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, mais sourit alors, son expression se détendant, semblant lui dire silencieusement :

_Fais-moi confiance._

Son cœur eu un raté à ce moment là, mais lorsque Daichi saisit le micro d'une main ferme, et gratta quelques notes, puis commença à chanter, tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, le cœur de Suga s'arrêta net.

_Tell me something, boy_   
_Aren't you tired tryin' to fill that void ?_   
_Or do you need more ?_   
_Ain't it hard keeping it so hardcore ?_

La voix était grave et profonde, lui remuant l'intérieur comme une tornade. Les doigts se déplaçaient sur l'instrument d'un mouvement expert, Suga avait l'impression qu'ils se déplaçaient également le long de sa colonne vertébrale, frissons profonds lui parcourant l'échine.

_I'm falling_   
_In all the good times I find myself_   
_Longing for change_   
_And in the bad times I fear myself_

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que Daichi pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que ses blessures anciennes, celles qu'il avait enfuies au plus profond de lui remontaient brusquement à la surface, l’assaillant brusquement ?

_I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in_   
_I'll never meet the ground_   
_Crash through the surface, where they can't hurt us_   
_We're far from the shallow now_

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Il était paralysé. Complètement bloqué, proie totale de la voix de cet homme, maniant ses émotions comme un marionnettiste jouerait avec les fils de sa poupée. Il n'entendit pas Oikawa lui parler. Il n'entendit pas les applaudissements qui retentirent à la fin de sa chanson.

_In the shallow, shallow_   
_In the shallow, shallow_   
_In the shallow, shallow_   
_We're far from the shallow now_

Il n'entendait que l'écho de son propre cœur, battant lourdement dans sa poitrine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .. Oikawa is my spiritual animal.  

> 
> La troupe des Passeurs de Lumière, ouais, car je suis une personne très originale et que cette bande est composée de 4 passeurs. Yolo.  

> 
> Pour la chanson de Suga : [Mecano - Hijo de la Luna](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OwGG5fX7bxY)  
Pour celle de Daichi : [Lady Gaga, Bradley Cooper - Shallow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bo_efYhYU2A)  



	3. Dur lendemain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand rien ne fonctionne comme on pensait l'avoir prévu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got an insecurity  
I get it when you're here with me  
I take it 'cause I'm being a man  
But I think it might be killing me
> 
> [Metronomy - Insecurity](https://youtu.be/8eE8fcoUYLs)   


\- Bon .. On va en parler ou pas ?

Iwaizumi se contenta de boire calmement son café, alors que leurs regards à tous les 3 étaient dirigés sur le postérieur bombé d'Oikawa, moulé dans du boxer noir, s'agitant doucement pour prendre des céréales, judicieusement placées au fond du tiroir, l'obligeant à se pencher, le tissu se tendant de manière _beaucoup trop_ suggestive sur ses fesses fermes.

\- Y'a rien à dire.

Kuroo tapa du poing sur l'îlot central de la grande cuisine de la ferme, autour du quel ils s'étaient attablés, en rajoutant toujours d'une voix basse afin de ne pas se faire entendre par l'exhibitionniste matinal, mais nettement plus agressive, ses yeux inquisiteurs rivés sur l'agriculteur :

\- _Nous prend pas pour des cons, avoue que vous avez baisé !_

Iwaizumi s'arrêta, lui adressant un regard des plus glacial.

\- Tu me prends pour qui ?

Bokuto, qui en lâcha presque sa tartine de pain complet, ajouta d'une voix excitée :

\- Tu lui a donc proposé de venir dormir chez toi comme il n'avait pas eu le temps de réserver un hôtel, vous étiez torchés tous les deux, vous avez donc fait sauvagement l'amour sur le plan de travail, le sol, le canapé, le lit et ..

\- Je lui ai proposé de venir dormir chez moi car c'était la moindre des politesses pour le remercier d'avoir effectué une animation _gratuitement _pour notre village, et accessoirement car la ferme dispose d'une partie chambre d'hôte inexploitée depuis le décès de ma mère, car sinon il allait dormir sur le divan de Sugawara, qui -_au fait_\- avait lui-même disparu avec Sawamura pendant la soirée. Fin du débat.

Daichi faillit s'étouffer dans sa tasse lorsque tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

Non.

_Non non non._

_ \- _Alors, j'ai raté quoi ? Oikawa s'assit à côté de lui, sourire innocent sur le visage.

Comme si sa gueule de bois n'était pas suffisante pour le punir, il fallait maintenant qu'il subisse l’interrogatoire forcé de ses amis en grand manque de potin. Et accessoirement, de vie sexuelle.

_Merci Iwaizumi, tu es vraiment un pote._

_ \- _Hum, j'ai juste été le reconduire comme il avait un peu bu .. Marmonna-t-il.

\- Menteurs, tes oreilles sont écarlates.

Les 3 voix étaient unanimes. Oikawa ne se préoccupait déjà plus d'eux, ajoutant du lait d'avoine dans son granola maison en sifflotant. Daichi n'avait qu'une envie, que le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds et l'aspire pour ne plus jamais le faire ressortir.

Il était 10h du matin, et il avait déjà envie de mourir.

Il déglutit péniblement, sachant qu'il allait devoir donner une très bonne excuse pour calmer les 2 groupies.

_Quoique, ce n'était pas vraiment une excuse._

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il repensa à la fin de soirée.

Il avait eu une montée de courage, lorsqu'il avait chanté sa première chanson. Il avait été complètement transporté par la performance de Suga, et il le sentait en lui, ce besoin de l'impressionner, ce besoin de lui montrer que lui aussi avait quelque chose, une passion, qui pouvait le changer.

Car depuis qu'il avait rencontré Suga, une envie irrésistible de vivre, un dernier instinct de survie l'avait pris aux tripes, ne le lâchant plus. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus chanté comme ça, pour quelqu'un. La dernière fois qu'il avait chanté quelque chose, composé quelque chose, c'était pour Yui, et franchement, ça n'avait guère porté ses fruits.

Alors quand il avait vu les larmes couler sur ses joues, il avait su qu'il l'avait touché.

Et il l'avait raccompagné.

Le temps se faisait plus froid la nuit tombée, son voisin avait frissonné sur la route, car il s'était rapidement changé une fois la reprise terminée pour ne pas abîmer ses habits de spectacle, le t-shirt qu'il portait n'était pas suffisant pour les 17 degrés qu'il restait. Daichi avait donc enlevé son hoodie, lui passant doucement. Suga s'y était enroulé, la taille étant trop grande, il nageait dedans.

Et putain il était juste _adorable_.

Ils s'étaient assis sur un banc à mi-chemin, le long du ruisseau, Daichi lui ayant parlé des fameuses lucioles qui y vivait, à cette période de l'année. Suga avait regardé d'un air émerveillé les petites boules de lumières qui décollaient, flammes vacillantes dans l'obscurité.

Daichi l'avait senti, tout doucement, se blottir contre lui. Sa tête avait la forme parfaite pour se nicher dans le creux de son cou, pile entre la jugulaire et la clavicule. Il pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa peau, et s'était mordu l'intérieur de la joue, retenant l'envie impérieuse de passer sa main dans ses cheveux et de l'attirer encore plus vers lui, afin d’enchaîner ses lèvres au siennes.

Mais Suga ne bougeait pas, et il s'était demandé s'il ne s'était pas endormi, comment aurait-il pu s'endormir avec les battements lourds et puissant de son cœur ?

« _Daichi .. Comment tu es arrivé ici ? _»

La question était tombée, simple et claire. Daichi n'aurait d'habitude pas répondu comme ça, il aurait éludé la question, mais ce soir-là, était-ce à cause de l'alcool, ou était-ce surtout à cause de celui qui la lui posa, il répondit la stricte vérité :

« _Après avoir arrêter le volley, j'ai décroché. De tout. J'ai perdu ma maison à la capitale, car je ne suivais plus mon loyer. Je suis tombé dans l'alcool. Ma fiancée m'a quitté, partant avec mon meilleur ami. Je ne lui en veux pas, elle a tout fait pour que je m'en sorte et j'ai juste .._ »

Il avait avalé le peu de salive lui restant faiblement, anxieux à l'idée de confier quelque chose d'aussi minable, angoissé que Sugawara ne comprenne quel loser il était réellement. Puis il avait alors senti les doigts de Suga s'enrouler autour des siens, l'encourageant à continuer.

« _C'est Kuroo qui m'a fait venir ici. On a grandi ensemble, dans ce village. Beaucoup de jeunes comme moi sont partis, lui a choisi de rester. Il n'y avait pas assez de boulot, mais il s'est battu pour faire revivre la région, tout comme Bokuto et Iwaizumi. Ils ont eu le cran de faire ce que beaucoup avait peur de faire. Bref, ils ont sûrement pensé que cela me ferai un genre de cure de détox' au vert._ »

« _Tu ne penses pas que c'est plutôt pour prendre part à leur projet qu'ils t'ont fait revenir ?_ »

Daichi avait tourné sa tête vers lui. Les yeux noisettes étaient tendre, sans aucun jugement, quelque chose réchauffant immédiatement l'intérieur de sa poitrine, _et merde qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser_.

« _Je t'ai vu Daichi, tu aimes ce que tu fais. Je ne parle pas seulement de servir les gens, ou de les aider. Ta manière de chanter, ça m'a retourné. Ça a fait littéralement comme un souffle nouveau, pas que sur moi, les gens étaient vraiment heureux. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je sais que ta musique pourrait transformer leurs vies. Je le sens_ »

La gorge de Daichi était sèche, alors que Suga s'était rapproché encore plus de lui, lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. Il aurait pu mourir à cet instant, le sentir si près de lui, le temps était paralysé, les lucioles s'étaient tues, tout était silencieux, pendus à leur lèvres, qui ne désiraient que se rapprocher d'avantage.

« _On boit un dernier chez moi ?_ »

Et il avait vraiment été vraiment trop con, pour penser que tout aurait pu, pour une fois, bien se passer. Comme si il méritait enfin de vivre quelque chose de bien, au moins une fois dans sa pitoyable existence. Comme si les choses pouvait s'arranger pour lui.

\- Non, on a failli.. Mais son petit ami l'a appelé dès qu'on est arrivés, et je suis parti, fini-t-il par lâché, amertume audible dans la voix.

Les trois hommes le regardèrent, bouche bée, pendant une longue minute pendant laquelle Daichi aurait voulu disparaitre sous la table. Comme si l'humiliation n'était pas suffisante, Oikawa redressa soudainement la tête, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quel petit ami ? Je ne suis pas au courant.

Daichi expliqua, énervé de devoir se justifier :

\- J'en sais rien, son regard s'est illuminé lorsqu'il a décroché, et il s'est écrié « _Mon rêve, tu m'a tellement manqué ! Quand viens-tu me rejoindre ?_ » puis il a parlé dans une autre langue. Et je suis parti sans demander mon reste.

La table resta silencieuse un moment. Daichi aurait voulu que le café soit empoisonné, et mourir d'une mort qui aurait été certainement plus rapide que celle de l'infarctus qu'il était en train de faire. Oikawa le regarda en plissant des yeux, on pouvait presque voir ses neurones danser, avant de s'exclamer ensuite d'une voix très calme (et un peu moqueuse en plus ?!):

\- Sawa-chan, tu es bien sûr qu'il a dit mon rêve ? Est-ce que c'était en espagnol ?

\- Heu, je pense oui, comment tu le sais ?

Oikawa ne dit plus rien, avant de rajouter d'une fois posée :

\- C'est Akaa-chan qu'il avait au téléphone, ou plutôt, qui _tenait_ le téléphone. Celui à qui il parlait, c'était .. El Sueño. Son étalon minorquin.

Il y eu un énorme blanc. Daichi vit sa vie passer devant ses yeux, ça y est, la délivrance était là, il allait enfin pouvoir partir en paix. Le rire énorme de Bokuto et Kuroo fit ensuite trembler la pièce, et le ramena malheureusement sur terre.

\- _BEUHAHAHA SAWAMURA T'ES TROP CON !_

Daichi était blanc comme un linge.

_Comment aurait-il pu savoir ?_

Mais donc ça voudrait dire que ..

\- .. que tu l'as planté là, exactement, finit Iwaizumi, sirotant son café paisiblement.

Daichi resta silencieux un moment, avant de se lever brusquement, de brandir ses deux mains, et de les écraser sur ses joues en hurlant.

\- WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!

Oikawa tomba presque de sa chaise sous la surprise, tandis qu'Iwaizumi avait posé ses mains sur ses oreilles, et que les deux autres s'étaient levés eux aussi en hurlant, tout en se tenant bras dessus, bras dessous :

\- Gogogogogo Sa'amuraaaa !!

Daichi fonça jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, il eut juste eu le temps d'entendre Oikawa marmonner un « Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller pour lui ? » avant de se précipiter sur la rue en pavé, manquant de se rétamer, mais continuant au pas de course jusqu'au village, le cœur dans ses talons.

_Il fallait que ça aille._

Il fallait qu'il s'excuse auprès de Suga.

Il couru sans peine jusqu'à la petite boutique coincée entre la boulangerie et une librairie sur la place de l'église, saluant distraitement de la main les trois ancêtres prenant racine à l'ombre de la chaleur sur le banc en face, pouffant devant son air fébrile dans le genre « _Comme c'est beau la jeunesse !_ ».

Il ouvrit la porte brutalement, faisant sursauter le géant qui était paisiblement en train d'arroser des pétunias, et qui manqua de voler les 4 fers en l'air sous la panique, avant de reconnaitre Daichi. Il reprit tant bien que mal son calme, arborant un sourire figé sur son visage et essuyant ses mains probablement moites sur son tablier vert pomme :

\- Oh bonjour Daichi, qu'est-ce que je p..

\- Asahi, quelle fleur pour demander pardon ??

Azumane Asahi le regardait avec une confusion grandissante, la peur s'amplifiant dans son regard brun. Il lâcha son arrosoir, se dirigeant d'un pas fébrile vers un ensemble de fleurs coupées, fouillant entre elles comme si sa vie était en jeu.

\- Heu .. Par exemple des fleurs telles que la rose, le lys, le gardénia ou l’orchidée sont des valeurs sûres. Le pardon en langage floral serait également associé à quelques espèces comme l’anémone, la jonquille, l’immortelle ou encore l’œillet. Leur nombre aussi peut-être important pour accentuer les sentiments, un bouquet de 15 roses blanches par exemple ..

\- Un bouquet de tes 15 plus belles roses blanches alors !

Asahi s'exécuta rapidement. Il posa alors la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis que Daichi était rentré dans son magasin :

\- Dai.. Daichi .. Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

\- .. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Asahi avait un sourire doux sur le visage, pendant qu'il recoupait les pointes des fleurs avec soin, les égalisant à la même taille.

\- Hé ben .. Tu as chanté hier à la fête, tu avais l'air tellement épanoui, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne t'avais plus vu comme ça. Puis tu es parti avec cet homme, celui qui riait à toute tes blagues .. Puis tu débarques aujourd'hui en tornade pour que je te prépare un bouquet .. Si on m'avait annoncé ça il y a quelques mois, je n'y aurait pas cru.

Daichi sentit ses joues rougir, une sensation agréablement chaude dans la poitrine. Il repensa à Suga, et ne pu empêcher le sourire de s'épanouir sur son visage, avant de repenser à la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait chez le fleuriste.

\- Oui .. Je .. Je crois bien que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Mais j'ai déjà merdé.

\- Oooh nooon !

Les sourcils du géant s'incurvèrent de manière triste, le faisant ressembler à un cocker. Il avait l'air de deviner sans mal la peur que devait ressentir son ami.

Mais Daichi n'avait pas peur, bizarrement. Il avait expliqué un peu sa situation à Suga, après tout. Il comprendrait, Daichi avait été blessé, il avait du mal à faire la part des choses. Il allait lui dire, s'excuser directement, affronter ses erreurs, comme il aurait dû le faire par le passé.

Asahi avait fini, il lui tendit les roses immaculées enrobées dans du papier argenté. Il refusa la monnaie que l'ancien capitaine voulu lui donner avec un sourire gentil.

\- Daichi .. Ça va allez. _Good vibes_ !

\- Merci, Ace !

Il n'eut que le temps d'entendre Asahi marmonner quelque chose du genre « _Je suis à la retraite .._ » avant de foncer en direction de la fermette de Suga, bouquet de fleurs fermement à la main.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison, il prit un instant pour reprendre son souffle, avant de remarquer que la grille était ouverte, et que donc, Suga devait bien être chez lui, ce qui le rassura un peu. Il sonna tout de même par politesse pour annoncer sa présence, attendant une bonne minute, avant de rentrer dans la cour.

La première chose qu'il aperçu fut le box vide de Nuvem.

Ce dernier n'étant pas en prairie quand il était passé devant chez lui, il fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que Suga serait parti faire une balade dans la campagne ? Il n'aurait pas laisser la grille ouverte quand même ?

La deuxième chose qui le perturba fut la porte de la maison béante.

Il se dirigea vers cette dernière, avec une appréhension grandissante, appelant son voisin d'une voix incertaine, mais Daichi n'eut aucune réponse. Il se décida finalement à entrer, anxiété grandissante et si Suga s'était fait cambrioler ?

Mais la maison était bel et bien vide. Le cendrier sur la table de la cuisine était froid, la vaisselle sur l’égouttoir était sèche, il était sûrement parti depuis longtemps.

Daichi saisit son téléphone, près à composer son numéro, lorsqu'il remarqua le smartphone posé à côté du cendrier.

_Ok, c'est pas normal._

Il allait prévenir la police lorsqu'un bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière lui. Il saisit une poêle de la main droite, se tenant en retrait de la porte, le cœur battant à tout rompre, lorsque la silhouette de son voisin le fit se détendre, pour un très court moment.

\- Suga .. ?

Il portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille, dont son hoodie. Il était à bout de souffle, le regard était rougi, les yeux gonflés par les larmes qui avaient du couler bien avant son arrivée. Daichi lâcha son arme, tout en se précipita vers lui, avant que l'autre ne lève un regard désespéré dans sa direction tout en gémissant d'une voix enrouée :

\- Daichi .. Nuvem .. Nuvem s'est enfui ..

Daichi sentit son pouls accélérer, alors que l'homme s'effondra dans ses bras, à bout de force. Il le porta jusqu'au divan et l'allongea gentiment, avant de saisir son téléphone et faire le numéro d'Iwaizumi, la panique dévorant son estomac. Il remarqua le bouquet de fleur abandonné sur le meuble de l'entrée, et son cœur se serra encore plus.

Ses excuses devront attendre ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAIS OÙ EST DONC PASSE NUVEM ? AUX CHIOTTES ? AU PUB ? CHEZ LES PUTES ?? *se fait sortir*  



	4. Panique sourde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand tout ruiner est la seule chose qu'on a la possibilité de faire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tape ain't gonna fix it  
Honey, it ain't gonna stick  
Tape ain't gonna fix it  
Honey, it ain't gonna stick to you
> 
> [The Kills - Tape Song](https://youtu.be/lhh__v04PRI)   


\- Suga-chan .. On va le retrouver, je te le promets.

La voix d'Oikawa résonna faiblement à ses oreilles, notes plus distinctes dans le bruit blanc environnant , alors qu'il pouvait encore sentir le goût du sang dans sa bouche.

Suga se prit la tête entre les mains. Il s'était réfugié dans la chambre, roulé au pied du mur comme un animal blessé par ses propres soins. Ses tremblements avaient repris, il eut du mal à allumer sa cigarette, portant ses mains à sa bouche dans un dernier geste de réconfort, litanie angoissante tournant en boucle dans sa tête.

_Ma faute._

_Ma faute._

_Ma faute._

Encore une fois, c'était son cheval qui en pâtissait. Comme si tout ce qu'il était foutu de faire, c'était de ruiner l'être qui comptait le plus pour lui. Alors qu'il avait dit qu'il le ferait toujours passer avant tout. Alors qu'il avait dit qu'il ne laisserait plus rien, qu'il ne laisserait plus rien ..

\- Suga ..

Il frissonna lorsque la voix de Daichi se fit entendre, relevant la tête brusquement vers la porte devant laquelle il se tenait, Oikawa s'écartant pour le laisser passer. Sugawara déglutit difficilement.

Plus que tout à cet instant-ci, il avait besoin de la présence de son voisin. Il avait besoin de sentir ses bras puissant le porter comme tout à l'heure, il avait envie de s'y réfugier, comme si cela pouvait tout solutionner. Mais en même temps, sa présence ne lui rappelait que trop bien ce qu'il s'était produit la veille .. Il s'accroupit devant lui, avant de lui demander d'une voix douce :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

Suga eut une grimace, détournant son visage.

Ce qu'il s'était passé ?

_Ce qu'il s'était passé c'est que j'avais cru que je t'attirais, comme moi je me sentais attiré par toi.  
_

C'était presque le trou noir après ça. Il avait sentit la déception écraser sa poitrine, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Il avait sortit la bouteille de cognac du bar, et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'en boire 3 verres à la suite malgré tout ce qu'il avait déjà consommé à la fête. Puis, plus rien.

\- J'ai .. J'ai surement mal refermé sa porte quand je lui ai dit bonne nuit hier, mentit-il délibérément.

\- Les autres arrivent, on va organiser des rondes dans les environs. Kuroo a lancé un message d'alerte sur Facebook, si quelqu'un a du nouveau, il lui sonnera.

Suga le fixa d'un air hébété. Daichi pressa doucement sa main sur son coude, expression rassurante sur le visage.

\- Ça va aller. Je suis là.

_Non. _

_Ne sois pas gentil avec moi. _

Il sentit un frisson désagréable parcourir son corps, contrastant avec la chaleur que lui procurait toutefois le geste. L'homme dût le sentir car il retira sa paume, drôle d'émotion dans les yeux. Suga glapit, détournant les yeux à nouveau, envie de remettre soulevant son estomac malmené.

_Ne me regarde pas comme ça. _

Il entendit Oikawa parler, alors que Daichi quitta son champs de vision. Son ami posa une tasse de café devant lui, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Suga regarda le liquide noir se mélanger lentement avec le lait sans dire un mot.

Il entendit Daichi s'excuser avant de prendre son téléphone et sortir pour passer son appel, le bruit de ses pas sonnant lourdement dans le couloir. Un ange passa, puis il entendit ensuite Oikawa dire d'une voix douce :

\- Ce sont vraiment de chouettes personnes tu sais. 

Suga acquiesça distraitement, portant le liquide chaud à ses lèvres. 

\- Iwa-chan va m'héberger le temps que je trouve quelque chose. Après, ça ne me dérangerait pas du tout de rester chez lui à durée indéterminée .. Tu sais hier, on est restés dans le salon parler jusqu'à pas d'heure, je me suis réveillé ce matin couché sur le divan avec une couverture sur le dos et en chaussettes, alors que lui était endormi dans le fauteuil à côté les bras croisés, comme pour veiller sur moi. C'était hyper mignon. 

Il savait qu'Oikawa essayait de le distraire. Il savait qu'en d'autres circonstance, il en aurait profité pour le taquiner, tout en étant heureux pour lui. Mais cela resta coincé en travers de sa gorge, surtout lorsque son associé continua : 

\- Tu devrais parler à Sawa-chan. 

_Non. _

_Hors de question. _

Tout avait suffisamment capoté comme ça. Ce n'était pas un deuxième râteau consécutif qui allait faire réapparaitre Nuvem. Il serra des dents, priant pour qu'on le retrouve, en un seul morceau ..

Car les scénarios catastrophes s'enchainaient dans sa tête. Fauché par une voiture, mort de faim dans la forêt ou bien empoissonné, un pied coincé dans un piège à renard .. Tout était possible, et Sugawara était un vrai champion pour voir les choses en noir.

Une voix forte les interrompit à son grand soulagement. Bokuto venait de passer la tête par la porte, annonçant avec une moue perplexe :

\- Suga, Oi'kawa, y'a un véhicule qui essaie de rentrer dans la cour avec des chevaux ! 

Oikawa bondit directement sur ses pieds, tout en jurant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone, avant de grommeler, rictus néanmoins satisfait sur les lèvres :

\- Ce mec est pire qu'une horloge suisse .. 

Suga se leva lourdement à son tour, avant de se diriger tout les trois vers la sortie. Il entendait vaguement la voix d'Iwaizumi au dehors, couverte par le bruit d'un moteur vrombissant. 

\- Les gars, c'est bon vous pouvez le faire rentrer ! 

La voix d'Oikawa retentit derrière lui, et il vit Daichi, Kuroo et Iwaizumi reculer contre le mur. 

Le van entra doucement dans la cour, manœuvrant pour se mettre en marche arrière. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il se stoppa. La portière du conducteur s'ouvrit, laissant descendre un homme svelte, cheveux noirs de jais court légèrement bouclés, polo sombre et pantalon de travail. Il portait des gants bleus marines, et avait des yeux bleus métalliques. Le brunet courut vers lui en criant :

\- Akaa-chan ! 

L'homme le regarda un instant avant de dévisager le groupe tout entier, avec une expression stoïque teintée de lassitude, en lâchant finalement d'un ton calme :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est _encore_ passé ?

Suga blêmit, avant de se diriger faiblement vers lui. Akaashi le regarda intensivement, avant de le prendre directement dans ses bras. Son ami sentait le cheval et le foin, il en inspira longuement l'odeur, tête enfoncée dans son épaule. Il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre ce que les autres ressentaient, un peu comme les équidés.

\- Je vais régler ça.

Akaashi lui tapa dans le dos gentiment, se défaisant doucement de son étreinte, avant de se diriger vers l'arrière du van. Son aura posée détendit instinctivement les autres hommes, concentrés sur ce qu'il allait faire.

\- Toi, Hibou-san. Aide-moi à ouvrir les loquets.

Bokuto le regarda d'un air surpris, avant de s'exécuter. Il commanda à nouveau, voix calme mais autoritaire :

\- Hérisson-san, prend une brouette et remplit de paille les deux boxs vides à côté, merci.

Iwaizumi tiqua sur le surnom, mais s'activa tout de même. Kuroo les regardait d'un air béat, avant de se retourner vers lui :

\- Et moi ?

\- Toi .. Tu m'as l'air inutile. Merci quand même, Chat-san.

Oikawa eut un rictus en voyant Kuroo se décomposer. Akaashi finit avec Bokuto, avant de descendre la porte d'une main ferme. Les croupes noire et baie côte à côte ne bougeaient pas, attendant tranquillement, habituées à voyager.

\- Oikawa-san.

Le brunet se dépêcha de défaire la sécurité à l'arrière, avant de passer à l'avant, près de la tête de son cheval, souriant presque les larmes au yeux, ça ne faisait que quelques jours mais il lui avait terriblement manqué.

\- Mon bébé ! On est à la maison.

Il le fit reculer précautionneusement, Akaashi guidant son arrière-main. Lorsque l'étalon arriva à terre, il redressa soudain les oreilles et hennit bruyamment. Oikawa rit, avant de se tourner vers Iwaizumi qui venait de finir sa tâche :

\- Iwa-chan regarde, c'est Furioso !

\- Il est aussi bruyant que toi.

Suga les regardaient s'activer sans rien dire, l'arrivée de l'homme lui faisant quelque peu reprendre ses esprits. Il sentit Daichi s'avancer à sa hauteur, puis lui demander :

\- Ton troisième ami ?

\- Oui .. Akaashi Keiji. Précédemment écuyer au Cadre Noir.

Daichi hocha la tête, observant l'homme qui s'occupait d'un cheval noir de jais, lui flattant l'encolure, avant de le diriger vers le box de Nuvem. Il le fit sentir la paille, l'observant attentivement. La bête redressa les oreilles, attentive, avant de retrousser sa lèvre vers le haut, geste bizarre qui attira son attention.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

\- Il a sentit l'odeur de Nuvem .. Murmura Suga doucement.

Il savait ce qu'Akaashi allait faire. Leur chevaux se connaissaient bien, s'entendaient comme des jeunes étalons dans un troupeau. L'homme fit claquer sa langue, alors que le cheval s'agenouilla devant lui, et il l'enfourcha souplement. Il leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Sugawara-san.

Suga prit place derrière lui, se tenant fermement à sa taille lorsque l'étalon se releva précautionneusement. Les trois hommes les regardèrent hébétés, avant de se ressaisir sous l'ordre d'Akaashi.

\- Prenez la voiture et suivez-nous.

Daichi monta directement au volant du pick-up, alors que Bokuto et Iwaizumi détachèrent le van. Oikawa mit ses mains sur le dos de Furioso avant de claquer la langue. L'étalon s'élança au trot, alors qu'il courut quelques pas avant de sauter sur son dos. Kuroo le regarda faire en grommelant :

\- C'est pire que dans un film d'action ..

Les hommes attachèrent leur ceinture tandis que Daichi enclencha la première, s'élançant doucement derrière les deux chevaux au trot. Devant eux, Sugawara les regardait sans rien dire. Son cœur se serra, alors qu'il redirigea son attention vers le chemin de terre qu'ils empruntèrent.

\- Il faudra que tu m'expliques tout ça après.

La voix d'Akaashi était calme, mais elle le poignarda comme un couteau. Il plissa les yeux.

_Pas le temps de paniquer pour toi._

_Panique plutôt pour Nuvem_.

Il se concentra sur les mouvements du dos d'El Sueño, chassant le futur de son esprit.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, soleil heureusement encore haut dans le ciel, et le chemin qu'ils empruntaient était étroit, s'enfonçant dans la forêt, les hommes avaient abandonné la voiture pour poursuivre à pied. Chacun y mettait du sien, criant le nom du cheval au fur et à mesure de leur progression. Iwaizumi consulta son téléphone.

\- Je pense qu'on est bon, Matsukawa m'a dit qu'il avait vu une ombre blanche quand il était passé avec le tracteur tout à l'heure.

Daichi hocha la tête, essuyant la sueur sur son front avec la paume de sa large main. Ils faisait plus frais ici, mais ils étaient tous en nage, courbatus par la fatigue physique et morale.

\- On arrive vers la source du ruisseau, ça peut être une bonne piste, il doit avoir soif avec cette chaleur ..

Il sourit alors à Suga, qui sentit encore son cœur s'accélérer.

_Je ne suis qu'une ordure_.

Daichi était quelqu'un d'immensément gentil, il s'en rendait encore plus compte à présent, recherchant le cheval de son voisin comme si c'était un être cher pour lui-même. C'était dans sa nature d'aider les autres, de les faire se sentir à l'aise. C'était quelqu'un d'altruiste, sans arrières pensées. Et lui ..

_Moi j'ai voulu profiter de sa gentillesse à d'autre fins_.

Il l'avait invité à la fête pour le présenter aux autres riverains. Il l'avait raccompagné car il avait trop bu. Il n'y avait jamais eu rien d'autre, tout ce que Suga avait cru percevoir, n'était qu'une piètre illusion.

Car lui-même n'était pas comme ça. Il n'aurait pas parlé à Daichi la première fois s'il ne l’intéressait pas. Il n'aurait pas participé s'il ne pouvait rien en tirer en contre-partie.

Il n'était qu'un putain de profiteur égoïste, alors que Daichi, lui, était ..

Un mouvement sur sa droite l'arrêta. Derrière un buisson se tenait une petit clairière, entre laquelle serpentait un petit court d'eau, et au milieu de laquelle, en train de boire dans le gué ..

\- Nuvem !

Suga bondit dans sa direction, avant de se calmer subitement pour ne pas l'effrayer, approchant l'animal doucement. Le cheval le regarda un instant avant de couiner doucement, marchant dans sa direction. 

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui sentit la paume avant de poser la tête sur la sienne. Suga senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il entoura son poitrail de ses mains tremblantes tout en murmurant :

\- Je suis désolé .. 

Il prit le licol que Kuroo lui tendit d'une main tremblante, notant la joie et le soulagement dans les yeux de tout ces inconnus qui l'avait aidé toute la journée. Ses yeux se brouillèrent lorsqu'il vit Daichi tendre sa main vers lui, pouce en l'air.

_Tellement désolé. _

\- M'a l'air ok. À surveiller quand même, mais je pense pas qu'il aie mangé un truc contraire. Ses jambes sont bonnes, mis à part cette éraflure. Je vais te donner un cataplasme que tu pourras appliquer pendant une bonne semaine pour réduire l'inflammation.

La soirée commençait lorsque Kuroo termina son check-up, finissant de palper les flancs de Nuvem d'un air satisfait. Suga hocha la tête d'un air tendu. Akaashi lui donna une boite blanche qu'il avait été chercher dans son coffre.

\- Tu peux mettre 5 comprimés dans sa ration, ça va agir en interne.

Oikawa l'aida ensuite à préparer les bandes de repos, pendant qu'il badigeonnait sa blessure d'un air sérieux. Pas besoin de fils, mais ça n'était jamais beau à voir. L'étalon ne boitait pas, mais il faudra quand même surveiller de près. Il sentit un frisson de dégout le parcourir.

_Comment pourrais-je prendre soin de quelqu'un, je ne sais même pas m'occuper de mon cheval .._

Il fut interrompu par la voix de Bokuto, rentrant dans la cour tout en trimballant un bac de bière sans mal sur son épaule musclée.

\- J'ai ramené de quoi boire !

Il eu à peine le temps de le poser par terre avant que Kuroo ne se rue dessus. Akaashi le jugea un instant, avant d'en saisir une au passage sans rien dire. Ils avaient tous la gorge sèche, après avoir tourné comme ça pendant des heures sous le soleil de plomb. C'était un miracle qu'aucun d'eux n'avait eu d'insolation.

Suga rentra Nuvem au box, s'assurant qu'il avait assez de paille, vérifia son abreuvoir, et ferma la porte en checkant 3 fois le loquet. Il entendit hurler dans son dos.

\- 'Kaashi attend, tu vas te bless.. Woaaaah !

L'ancien écuyer venait d'ouvrir sa bière sur le bac d'un geste expert, avant que Bokuto n'ai le temps de lui décapsuler. Il but de longues gorgées sans pause, et Kuroo nota sombrement le fait qu'un énième alcoolique venait sûrement de faire son apparition dans la bourgade.

Il fini la moitié de sa bière en 30 secondes à peine, avant de tourner son regard neutre vers le brasseur ébahi, affirmant d'une voix totalement contrôlée pour quelqu'un qui avait mariné dans la chaleur et qui était probablement à jeun depuis le matin :

\- Zestes d'orange et un brin de coriandre, c'est ça ? Je préfère les trappistes, mais une pils en été, c'est pas plus mal.

Bokuto lui sourit, ses yeux dorés s’agrandissant encore plus.

\- J'en ai une au pamplemousse, je te ferais goûter une fois !

\- J'en serais ravi.

Les deux hommes argumentèrent joyeusement, Bokuto s’agitant encore plus que d'habitude. Oikawa saisit la bière qu'Iwaizumi venait de lui ouvrir, le regard pétillant sur lui. Suga les observait, de loin. Il n'avait pas envie de boire.

Il savait qu'il aurait du proposer aux autres de faire une énorme casserole de pâtes pour les remercier de leur aide, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose, que cette journée finisse enfin et qu'il puisse retourner dans son lit.

Un mouvement à ses côtés le fit se retourner. Daichi lui tendit une bière. Il la saisit machinalement, après tout, qu'est-ce qui pouvait encore faire empirer les choses ?

Il observa le profil de l'homme, la mâchoire volontaire semblait crispée, retenue. Il était sans doute gêné par ce qu'il s'était passé le soir précédent. Son regard se dirigea vers les pavés de pierre, alors que sa poigne se serra sur la bouteille fraiche.

_Parle-lui, profite de l'occasion pour le remercier._

_Trouve le courage._

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il pouvait le faire. Il ne savait pas très bien comment, mais ça ne devait pas être si compliqué. Il allait ouvrir la bouche, avant que la voix de Daichi ne le coupe dans son élan.

\- Suga .. Je dois te dire, à propos d'hier soir, je ..

\- Non Daichi, c'est bon.

Sa voix avait retenti, avant qu'il n'aie pu l'arrêter. Froide et mécanique, elle lui fit à lui-même un choc. Il regardait toujours le sol, peur de voir l’expression de l'autre homme.

_Fais pas ça_.

_Arrête_.

\- J'avais un peu bu l'autre soir, c'est à moi de m'excuser si j'ai eu un comportement déplacé, j'espère que tu ne tiendra pas compte de ça. C'est vraiment gentil de m'avoir aidé en tout cas. Je suis crevé, je ferai bien d'y aller ..

Un sourire faux, tellement faux, tendu et ce qu'il avait envie de vomir, tout l'intérieur de son corps révolté par ses propres paroles, son manège qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

_Non c'est faux._

_C'est faux, ce n'est pas ce que je veux._

_Arrête._

Il leva enfin les yeux. Daichi le regarda un instant sans rien dire, bouche entre-ouverte, surprise douloureuse dans le regard qui lui fit mal, avant de sourire d'un air calme. Sourire tellement faux lui aussi.

\- T'inquiète pas .. C'est rien. On se voit plus tard, repose-toi.

_Non_.

Il tourna les talons, et disparut de son champs de vision. Sugawara sentit son corps trembler, la panique commençant à l'envahir à nouveau. Il devina Oikawa s'approchant de lui, et il eut le réflexe de se diriger vers la maison, s'enfuyant de la situation chaotique qu'il venait de créer.

\- Suga-chan .. !

Oikawa voulut retenir son ami, mais il senti la main d'Iwaizumi sur son épaule. Il l'interrogea silencieusement, alors que ce dernier hocha la tête négativement d'un air sérieux.

\- Laisse-les .. Ce sont des crétins mais ils sont adultes.

Le brunet ne dit rien pendant un moment, trop ébranlé pour savourer le contact de la poigne chaude, les yeux rivés sur la porte d'entrée, avant de rouvrir la bouche, hésitant :

\- Ce n'est pas ça .. Je comprends que le cœur de Daichi soit bancal, d'après ce que tu m'as expliqué .. Mais Suga-chan ..

Sa voix se brisa vers la fin, émotions anciennes et désagréables refaisant surface dans sa mémoire. Ses bras se souvenaient encore du poids lourd de son ami, presque .. Il frissonna, Iwaizumi lui porta un regard interrogateur.

\- Deux êtres brisés ensemble .. Iwa-chan, tu penses que ça peut-être possible ?

L'homme ne dit rien, tout en pressant sa main tendrement sur le muscle, dans un geste rassurant. Oikawa le regarda d'un air troublé.

Après tout, il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suga .. Why ? （◞‸◟）  



	5. Visite surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand l'instinct du sportif hurle de se battre jusqu'au bout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll cut through the park  
Stick to the path  
I can't stick to the path  
'Cause I dream about nothing but you
> 
> [Bombay Bicycle Club - Eat, Sleep, Wake (Nothing But You)](https://youtu.be/X9jRNTpnBLM)

\- Daichi .. Sérieusement.

Daichi grogna lorsqu'il sentit la couverture le couvrant s'en aller brusquement, le laissant exposé et faible sur le divan.

Asahi le regardait avec un air inquisiteur mais maternel, avant de soupirer et de poser une tasse de thé chaud sur la table en face de lui. Il s'assit précautionneusement à ses pieds, le forçant à se redresser. Il jeta un regard faible sur son téléphone, par habitude.

Suga n'avait pas répondu à la plupart de ses textos, et il ne l'avait pas vu beaucoup des deux dernières semaines, ce dernier prétextant être occupé ou trop fatigué pour rester parler avec lui. Pas plus tard qu'hier, il avait même été reçu par un Akaashi a l'air quelque peu désolé, qui lui avait dit que Sugawara était sorti faire une course, alors qu'il avait pu apercevoir brièvement une ombre argentée par la fenêtre du salon.

Il prit le mug fumant et en but une gorgée. Il se sentait vidé et misérable. Le géant prit à nouveau la parole d'une voix douce. 

\- Daichi, je sais très bien par quoi tu es passé l'année dernière. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas facile. Mais merde, je t'ai connu plus combatif sur le terrain ! 

Daichi ne dit rien. 

Quand Yui était partie, il n'avait pas cherché à l'arrêter. Ça ne servait à rien après tout, trop de choses avaient changé, quelque chose s'était cassé entre eux deux. 

Et Suga .. 

Il avait des sentiments pour lui, il l'avait vite compris quand son absence faisait comme un vide en lui. Sans doute plus que ce qu'il avait pu ressentir pour son ex-fiancée, étrangement. Il le connaissait depuis bien moins longtemps qu'elle, son amie d'enfance, et ça le dépassait complètement.

Il se sentait submergé lorsqu'il était près de lui, son rire léger, la manière dont il se grattait la nuque lorsqu'il était gêné, la façon dont il allumait ses cigarettes, sa façon douce d'agir avec Nuvem. 

Il était amoureux de Suga, c'était une certitude à présent. Mais ce dernier lui avait bien fait comprendre que c'était à sens unique, alors pourquoi insister ? Il n'avait pas envie de se faire passer pour un stalkeur non plus.

Mais il était obsédé par lui.

Suga était dangereux pour sa santé mentale.

Son téléphone sonna, les faisant sursauter tout deux. Il se jeta sur son portable, le cœur plein d'espoir, avant de se raidir en voyant le numéro s'affichant sur l'écran. Asahi écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il lui montra, acquiesçant pour qu'il réponde.

Il n'avait pas envie, mais il le fit quand même, rejetant le goût de bile qui remontait dans son œsophage. La voix qui retentit de l'autre côté du fil glaça son sang instantanément.

« _Daichi ?_ »

Il répondit distraitement, le cœur lourd.

_En parlant du loup .. _

Quelques jours plus tard, Daichi attendait nerveusement, vêtu d'un jeans et d'un t-shirt blanc propre, assis au comptoir du bar, vielle musique de The Cure passant à la radio, _Boys Don't Cry, _parfaite pour occasion. La bière devant lui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, et Bokuto lui fit un reproche amusé. 

\- Hey hey hey tu n'apprécies plus ma choppe ou quoi ? 

Il grimaça. Le pub était le seul du village, directement accolé à la brasserie. Il était toujours noir de monde en soirée, surtout un samedi, lieu garanti d'animation et de vie.

L'endroit était chaleureux, murs en briquettes rouges, bois brut, poutrelles apparentes. Les chaises en métal noirs étaient d'habitude confortables, mais il avait du mal à se détendre aujourd'hui tout particulièrement, Kuroo assit à côté de lui ne l'aidant pas. 

\- Et quoi des nouvelles de Suga-kun ? Daichi y'a des fois t'es vraiment con tu sais ça ? 

Il lui tapa lourdement dans le dos, ricanant. Daichi fixa une nouvelle fois son téléphone, relisant pour la 30ème fois le texto que Suga lui avait envoyé le matin même, lui disant simplement qu'il serait hors du village aujourd'hui et qu'il ne devait pas s’inquiéter. Il passa une main sur ses yeux, alors qu'Asahi le regarda avec un légère pitié. Le vétérinaire se tourna ensuite vers Bokuto, qui terminait d’essuyer ses verres, manches retroussées sur ses biceps musclés. 

\- Et Akaashi, Bo' ? Il paraît qu'il a vidé ta réserve hier ? 

L'homme éclata de rire, tout en jetant négligemment son essuie sur l'épaule. 

\- Mec sérieux, ce type est un vrai sterput. Il arrive à te boire 5 triples de suite comme si c'était de l'eau. Jamais vu ça, même _Dadchi_ boit moins. 

\- T'as perdu ton titre de _padre_, Daichi. 

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter 5 secondes de me faire passer pour un alcoolique .. ? 

\- Mais on t'aime comme tu es t'inquiète. 

L'homme soupira. Ses amis étaient ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, mais parfois il avait bien envie de les échanger contre .. 

\- ASAHI-SAAAAAAAAAN !!

La porte du bar claqua brusquement comme un boulet de canon. Asahi et Daichi blêmirent, alors que Kuroo se retourna négligemment (comme tout le reste de la brasserie) vers le groupe qui était rentré, haussant un sourcil amusé. 

\- Je pense que vos anciens coéquipiers sont arrivés .. 

Dix personnes se tenaient dans l'entrée, 8 hommes et 3 femmes. Le plus petit de la bande, cheveux bruns méchés de blonds dressés sur la tête, fonça droit vers Asahi qui se leva maladroitement de son siège, blanc comme un linge. 

C'était lui qui avait hurlé son nom, et des personnes externes auraient pu croire à un début de bagarre. Mais c'était tout le contraire. Le garçon bondit sur le géant, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille, bras scellés autour de son cou. Asahi rougit rapidement, grommellements couverts par les éclats de rire de l'autre.

\- Noya-san calmos .. Tu vas l'étouffer !!

Un punk au crâne rasé, sourire éclatant, se tenait derrière eux. Daichi lui fit un signe de la main.

\- Ryû, ça a l'air d'aller. 

\- Daichi-san !! 

Un rouquin sautillait à côté de lui, les yeux brillants. Il fut arrêté par une claque sur la nuque, donnée par un jeune homme au cheveux noirs raides, et à l'expression disons .. Pas très heureuse.

\- Hinata-_boke_ !! Daichi-san, _ossu_.

\- Toujours en forme, Kageyama, Hinata.

Daichi leur sourit, posant ses deux paumes sur la tête de ses plus jeunes coéquipiers, leur ébouriffant la tignasse affectueusement. Hinata était le spiker feinte de l'équipe et Kageyama leur passeur. Derrière eux, Tsukishima et Yamaguchi, deux autres membres juniors.

Tanaka l'ace, Ennoshita l'actuel capitaine et Nishinoya le libero étaient un an plus jeune que lui et Asahi. Les trois femmes à l'arrière étaient leurs managers, La plantureuse et sérieuse Kyoko, la jeune et timide Yachi, et pour finir ..

Daichi sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsque Yui s'avança vers lui, timide sourire sur le visage. Elle passa une main dans sa nuque, soulevant ses cheveux châtains courts d'un geste gêné, tout en le saluant doucement.

\- Bonjour Daichi .. Contente de voir que tu vas bien. 

Son ex-fiancée n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Daichi lui fit la bise, moment étrange, avant qu'elle ne reprendre d'une petite voix :

\- Merci d'avoir accepter de me voir. J'hésitais à t'appeler, comme je n'avais pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis longtemps, et comme les autres me tannaient pour te voir, alors ..

\- Pas de soucis. Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir, tous.

Les joues de la femme se teintèrent de rose, avant de sourire, franchement. Ils s'installèrent près d'eux, les filles prirent une blanche fruitée, Kageyama une ambrée, Tsukishima une brune, alors que le reste d'entre eux encouragèrent Bokuto a lui faire goûter ce qu'il lui faisait plaisir.

Kuroo se pencha vers Daichi, murmurant doucement, inquiétude légère dans la voix :

\- Oi, tu penses qu'elle est là pour te reconquérir ?

Daichi haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

C'est vrai que cela l'avait étonné lorsqu'elle lui avait téléphoné, mais il ne faut pas dire non plus qu'ils étaient partis en mauvais terme. Yui avait juste jeté l'éponge devant son cas, ce que beaucoup d'autres auraient fait, Daichi savait que même lui n'aurait pas eu le courage de continuer. Ça avait été très éprouvant pour la jeune femme, et lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé, quelques mois plus tard qu'elle sortait avec Ikejiri, son meilleur ami, il n'avait pas ressenti de colère envers elle.

Après tout, c'était sa faute à lui, d'avoir été trop faible.

Il se fichait de savoir si elle était toujours avec Hayato, ou si elle tentait de le reconquérir. Honnêtement, Yui ne l’intéressait plus. Il but une gorgée de bière, écoutant les autres bavarder bruyamment.

Il pensa encore une fois à Suga.

Ça promettait d'être une longue et dure soirée.

Quelques bières plus tard, et c'était le carnage évidement.

Kuroo éclata d'un rire bizarre, visiblement déjà bien entamé, le bras mollement passé autour du cou de Tsukishima, visiblement loin d'être ravi.

\- Maaah Tsuki, arrête de faire genre que tu n'es pas content de me voir~

\- C'est le cas, vétérinaire débile.

Yamaguchi brassait de l'air à côté d'eux, ne sachant plus quoi faire. De l'autre côté du bar, Bokuto et Tanaka faisait un bras de fer, Nishinoya en arbitre. Ça dura 3 secondes, Tanaka hurlant lorsque le barman écrasa son avant-bras sur le comptoir massif.

\- Bokuto-san, moi aussi !! S'écria Hinata.

Kageyama lui fit une balayette. Daichi soupira, se préparant à faire entendre sa voix de capitaine, la seule qui pouvait calmer la bande de dégénérés. Il fut arrêté par une Yui légèrement pompette, qui posa la main sur son verre. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Les siens brillaient, et pas qu'à cause de l'alcool.

\- Je suis vraiment contente de voir que tu vas bien Daichi. Sincèrement.

Il savait désormais ce qu'elle allait essayer de faire. Et, il aurait honte de le dire, mais il était tellement mal qu'il allait certainement la laisser faire.

\- Merci, Yui. Et toi, le boulot, tout ça ? Hayato, ça va ?

Il le fit exprès. Yui détourna les yeux, semblant mal à l'aise. _Bingo_.

\- On a rompu, il y a quelques semaines. On ne se voyait pas assez à cause du boulot, selon lui ..

\- Bah, t'en retrouvera un autre.

Yui le regarda, un peu froissée par son manque de réactivité. _C'était trop facile_, se dit Daichi. Il savait exactement comment la faire réagir, comme il le désirait, car Yui était complètement prévisible. Contrairement à un certain cavalier ..

\- T'as facile à dire .. Et toi de ton côté ?

Daichi marqua une pause avant de répliquer. C'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, et qu'une voix le fit se glacer sur place.

\- Bo-chan, on a soif !

Il se tourna doucement vers l'entrée. Oikawa avait le bras en dessous de celui d'Iwaizumi. A côté d'eux, Akaashi, un garçon avec d'énormes repousses noires dans son carré blond qu'il n'avait jamais vu et ..

_Suga_.

Il avait perdu du poids. Daichi le remarqua tout de suite à la manière dont ses clavicules saillaient encore plus. Ses cheveux argentés étaient ébouriffés à leur habitude (peut-être encore plus ?) et il avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des siècles. Mais lorsque ses yeux ambrés plongèrent dans les siens, il ressentit de nouveau cette putain de décharge électrique en lui, qui l'intimait à se lever, à courir jusqu'à lui, à le prendre dans ses bras et à l'embrasser comme il n'avait jamais embrasser.

Il déglutit faiblement.

Le groupe se rapprocha d'eux, Kuroo les acclamant et commença les présentations sans perdre de temps. Il ne dit rien, continuant sa bataille de regard silencieux avec son voisin, qui le soutenait sans difficulté, contrairement aux jours passés. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était littéralement paralysé.

Il ne se rendit même pas compte que Yui avait passé son bras en dessous du sien. Il entendit vaguement Kuroo dire :

\- .. et Yui, l'ex de Daichi. Dire qu'il a été assez con pour la laisser partir, mais tout le monde sait que Daichi est con, _pas vrai_ ?

Sugawara s'était approché d'eux silencieusement. Daichi déglutit, alors que Yui se posa devant lui, bien loin de se douter de ce qu'il pouvait se passer entre eux.

\- Suga-kun ? J'ai entendu que tu étais le voisin de Daichi, merci de t’être occupé de lui.

Et Daichi n'aurait jamais, jamais _au grand jamais_, pu penser une seule seconde à ce qui alla se produire.

L'homme lui sourit gentiment, mais un sourire qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu sur son visage, sauf peut-être la fois où Oikawa avait crié de lui chanter quelque chose pour son anniversaire, et qui n’annonçait, il le sentait, _rien de bon_.

\- Enchanté ! Par contre tu te trompes, je ne me suis pas occupé de lui. Du moins, _pas encore_.

Yui blêmit lorsqu'il passa souplement à côté d'elle, fonçant sur lui.

\- Suga .. !

Il cru mourir lorsque l'homme s'assit nonchalamment sur lui, passant un bras derrière sa nuque, tout sourire. Yui était rouge écarlate. Kuroo et Bokuto l’acclamait. Hinata le regarda avec envie, louchant sur les genoux de Kageyama, qui lui fit comprendre rapidement qu'il en était hors de question.

Daichi hésita, avant de passer son bras autour de sa taille, le maintenant en place doucement. Les fesses de Suga étaient étonnamment fermes sur ses cuisses, mais assez moelleuse pour rapidement susciter une réaction physique qui le fit trembler.

_Ne bande pas_

_Ne bande pas._

_Ne bande .._

\- Wooooh et une tournée pour Daichi !! Hurla Bokuto.

Ça le calma quelque peu. Il soupira lourdement, essayant de ne pas trop inspirer l'odeur citronnée qui s'échappait de la nuque de son voisin. Il ne comprenait pas. La réaction qu'avait eu Suga à l'instant .. Était-ce de la _jalousie_ ?

C'était pas le genre que réaction de la part de quelqu'un qui s'en fichait, non ? Enfin lui n'aurait jamais fait ça avec quelqu'un qui lui était indifférent en tout cas, surtout si son ex était collée à lui. Mais est-ce que Suga pensait comme lui ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Il blêmit lorsque l'homme se tourna brusquement vers lui, visage à quelques centimètres du sien à peine. Il déglutit.

_A l'aide._

\- Désolé Daichi .. Je suis pas trop lourd ? Si tu veux, je peux ..

La main de Daichi se fit brusquement plus ferme sur ses hanches, le gardant impérieusement en place. Suga lassa s'échapper un gémissement de surprise, qui le fit rougir. Et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la bière.

_Oh mon dieu_.

\- Reste .. S'il te plait.

Le yeux de Suga étaient ancrés dans les siens, éclairés de lueurs vacillantes. Il savait qu'il était aussi troublé que lui. Il le sentait dans ses tripes, son instinct lui hurlant de se battre, comme sur le terrain. D'aller jusqu'au bout. 

Et Daichi était résolu cette fois-ci. Il ne le laisserait pas partir. Suga lui sourit, quelque chose de très tendre. Il but une gorgée de sa bière, en s'exclamant sur un ton enjoué :

\- Tu m'accompagnes fumer ?

Lorsqu'ils se levèrent, ils n'entendirent pas Kyoko, bras posé sur l'épaule de Yachi, dire à une Yui complètement médusée :

\- Je t'avais bien dit qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un de bon pour lui.

La nuit était plus fraiche, ça fit du bien à Daichi. Il avait encore trop bu, et il allait encore le regretter le lendemain, mais c'était surtout la présence de son voisin qui lui donnait principale ivresse. Suga alluma sa cigarette, expirant doucement.

\- On est parti chercher Kenma à la gare, il faisait chaud, on l'a attendu en terrasse .. Un guet-à-pinte comme on dit chez nous.

Un petit rire adorable s'échappa de sa gorge. Daichi avait envie de le prendre tout contre lui. Mais il devait d'abord résoudre ce qui le tracassait depuis des jours avant ça. Et il sentait que Sugawara aussi, avait besoin de parler. Il se regardèrent un long moment, avant de dire en même temps :

\- Désolé ..

Ils éclatèrent de rire, détendant légèrement l'atmosphère. Suga fit signe à Daichi, pour qu'il puisse s'exprimer en premier. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, le poids dans sa poitrine s'allégeant subitement.

\- Suga, pour l'autre fois .. Je suis désolé. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir harcelé ces derniers jours, si tu n'avais pas envie de me voir, c'est ton choix, mais il fallait vraiment que je te dise que j'avais merdé, et que ..

L'autre le coupa doucement, un sourire doux sur le visage.

\- Non, ne dit rien. C'est ma faute. Je voulais te voir aussi, mais sérieusement, on a vraiment eu du boulot. Et puis ce qu'il y a, surtout ..

Suga lui prit les mains. Elles étaient fines et froides, entre les siennes, et il les pressa doucement, essayant de lui donner un peu de chaleur, un peu de force.

\- Je .. J'ai vécu pas mal de choses moi aussi, sentimentalement parlant, et je suis très, mais alors très effrayé dès qu'on essaye de se rapprocher de moi. J'ai des putains de mécanismes de défense qui surgissent malgré moi. Même si c'est loin d'être ce que je désire.

Il plongea alors ses yeux humides dans les siens. Daichi hésita, avant d’acquiescer doucement, l'encourageant à finir. Trop peur de croire ce qu'il entendait, trop peur de prendre ses désirs pour une réalité. Les joues de Sugawara étaient à présent écarlates.

\- Bref, j'ai .. J'ai quelque chose à te demander. Maintenant que la bande est réunie .. On va participer à un concours national de spectacle équestre. La première représentation est dans trois semaines, on a déjà trimé pas mal sur les costumes et le reste, d'où mon absence de réponse. 

Il s'avança vers lui. Son cœur rata un battement.

\- Daichi. Accompagne-moi au spectacle. Je pourrais pas sans toi .. J'ai besoin de toi.

Il sentit son âme mourir lorsque Suga prononça ces mots d'une voix faible, posant doucement sa tête dans son cou. Il ferma les yeux, pressant ses mains dans les siennes, inspirant avec délice l'odeur citronnée de son shampoing, joie profonde rayonnant dans la moindre cellule de son corps, avec une seule certitude à présent :

Sugawara Koushi était définitivement bien trop dangereux pour lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouai Daichi, montre que t'es un homme, fightooo !!  



	6. Première présentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand la décision de ne plus se laisser faire porte ses fruits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You spin the wheel, I'll throw the knives  
Head in a fever, bottles on ice  
I tell you secrets, I tell you lies  
You think I'm broken on the inside  

> 
> [Nasty Cherry - Win](https://youtu.be/6vZt2SICKlM)   


\- Kenma, ton poney est une vraie saloperie. 

Suga banda sa main dans un tissu propre après l'avoir passée sous l'eau, arrêtant progressivement le saignement de la morsure qu'il venait de recevoir.

Kozume Kenma le regarda d'un air indifférent, tout comme son Welsh isabelle. La bête tourna la tête sur le côté, renâclant d'une manière irritée qui l'agaça encore plus. Akaashi lui prit le bras délicatement, vérifiant la plaie pendant que Sugawara hochait la tête. Ce n'était pas profond, juste douloureux.

Oikawa soupira lourdement, assis sur la barrière de la piste derrière eux.

\- Je veux pas vous alarmer, mais on a moins d'une semaine mes amours .. Faudrait pas devenir manchots d'ici là.

\- Dis-ça a la saloperie.

\- Butterscotch n'aime pas qu'on touche à ses antérieurs, c'est tout.

Kenma se tourna vers son poney, lui caressant le chanfrein délicatement. La bête se laissa faire, avant qu'il n'abaisse de plus en plus la tête sous une petite pression de sa paume, se penchant en avant, effectuant une parfaite révérence. Suga sentit une veine palper sur son front. 

_Sale bête_.

Faut dire que le quatrième et dernier membre de leur troupe avait un don pour trouver les bêtes les plus hargneuses et sauvages possible. Le blond travaillait comme groom dans un cirque, après tout. Il avait l'habitude de dompter des lions, ce n'était donc pas un poney d'1m20 qui allait l'impressionner. Kenma lui jeta un regard ambigu. 

\- Tu vois ? Ça va tout seul. 

Akaashi l'empoigna directement par le coude, l'empêchant de se jeter sur le blond. Oikawa éclata de rire, comme s'il assistait à une comédie en plein air. Suga jura entre ses dents, écartant l'écuyer d'un mouvement sec, avant de chercher ses cigarettes dans ses poches d'un mouvement fébrile. 

_Vraiment pas d'humeur pour ces conneries_.

Il était crevé. Mentalement et physiquement. La musique était enfin choisie. Ils avaient presque terminé les costumes, manquait deux trois choses à broder sur les sous-selles, quelques liserés sur leurs pantalons. Leur reprise quand à elle.. 

\- On n'a qu'à changer cette partie, dit calmement Akaashi.

Suga le fixa, énervé, expulsant rapidement sa bouffée de nicotine par les narines. 

\- On ne va pas encore _tout_ changer, juste parce que _Kenma_ ne sait pas éduquer un poney correctement ! 

\- Il est éduqué, pas ma faute si tu sais pas y faire.. 

Oikawa descendit rapidement de son siège, mains en T, avant que Suga ne lui foute sa clope dans l’œil. 

\- _Temps mort, temps mort_ ! On va faire une pause. Ken-chan, rentre ta bestiole, on va boire un coup chez moi. 

Les trois hommes le regardèrent sans rien dire, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie de la piste, sans se rendre compte de la bombe qu'il venait de leur lancer. Akaashi prit la parole d'une voix calme :

\- Chez toi .. ? 

Le brunet s'arrêta, avant de se retourner lentement vers eux. Il rougit légèrement, détournant son regard vers le sol. Habituellement, il aurait dit _chez Iwa-chan_. Kenma et Akaashi clignèrent des yeux, lueur de compréhension montant directement dans leur cerveau. Suga craqua, lui sauta littéralement dessus, toutes griffes dehors. 

\- Attends .. Genre _officiellement _??

Le teint d'Oikawa était à présent cramoisi, alors qu'il se justifia d'une voix faible :

\- Je .. _Nous_ sommes ensemble, oui. Et comme il y a suffisamment de place chez lui, il m'a dit que ça ne servait à rien de me chercher quelque chose (même si je ne cache pas que je ne l'avais pas encore fait), que je pouvais rester tant que je voulais à la ferme .. 

Suga éclata, l'agrippant par le col. 

\- _Je suis ton meilleur ami et tu ne me l'as même pas dit ?!? _ON S'ÉTAIT ARRÊTÉ À VOTRE PREMIER BAISER ET MAINTENANT TU VIS AVEC LUI ???

Akaashi passa ses avant-bras en dessous de ses aisselles, le soulevant contre lui. Kenma choisit ce moment pour rajouter subtilement une couche d'un ton neutre. 

\- Koushi, ne soit pas jaloux des autres, c'est nul.

Suga s'arrêta brusquement, poignardé par la phrase. C'était stupide. _Il était stupide_.

Oikawa avait accroché avec le fermier dès qu'ils s'étaient vus. Il se souvenait encore des étincelles qui sortaient de leurs yeux respectifs à leur première soirée. Il se souvenait qu'il lui avoir raconté toutes les conversations qu'ils avaient eue, sans rien faire d'autre. Qu'Iwaizumi l'avait invité au restaurant il y avait quelques jours de cela et qu'il l'avait enfin embrassé, après plus d'un mois de vie quasi commune, après plus d'un mois d'attente.

Il se tourna vers les deux autres.

Akaashi lui avait directement sympathisé avec Bokuto, et le voyait régulièrement tout les soirs. Ils avaient tous les deux une certaine passion pour la bière, et Suga savait que ça avait dépassé ce simple stade lorsqu'il avait entrevu un jour un suçon dans le cou de son ami. Même Kenma, pourtant aussi anti-social que son poney, s'était tapé le vétérinaire dans les toilettes lors de leur première soirée.

La vérité, même si elle lui faisait mal, c'était .. 

\- Je pensais que c'était réglé avec Sawamura-san ? 

La voix fatiguée d'Akaashi le ramena sur terre. Le pauvre, c'était toujours lui qui réglait leur conneries. Son cœur rata un battement.

_Daichi_. 

Il s'était rendu malade avec ça dès le retour de Nuvem. A cause de ce qu'il lui avait dit. A cause de son anxiété pathétique, il avait faillit perdre définitivement toutes chances avec l'homme de ses rêves.

Miraculeusement, ils se voyaient et se reparlaient tout les jours désormais, grâce à sa petite mascarade lorsqu'il l'avait vu avec son ex-fiancée. Une jalousie sans nom s'était emparée de lui, il avait réagit d'instinct, chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivée pour quelqu'un d'autre. Ses actions avaient redistribué les cartes, mais n'avaient fait qu'avancer les choses très lentement entre eux.

Ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire, il pouvait sentir que Daichi voulait plus que tout le mettre en confiance et avancer à son rythme, certainement pour lui-même aussi, ce n'était pas le seul des deux à avoir vécu des choses douloureuses. Il pouvait sentir à la manière dont il le considérait que leur relation naissante était précieuse pour lui, et qu'il savait qu'elle était fragile, et ne voulait rien faire pour la briser. Sauf que ..

\- Oooh, Monsieur _Fraicheur_ nous ferait-il sa réapparition ? Gloussa Oikawa.

Suga se prit la tête dans les mains en grognant. Oui, le problème, c'est que Suga avait _terriblement_ envie d'envoyer valser les codes de bonnes conduites et que Daichi le plaque purement et simplement contre un mur et le ravage dans tout les sens du terme.

Car c'était bien ça qui l'effrayait particulièrement avec Daichi : c'est qu'il le faisait agir complétement différemment qu'en temps normal dans une situation pareille. Il se jetterait dans un fleuve pour lui, il braquerait une banque, il .. devenait incontrôlable.

Daichi lui faisait perdre _littéralement_ la tête.

Et ça lui foutait les jetons, encore plus que ses angoisses chroniques.

Le mois de juillet était déjà bien entamé alors que le jour J arriva.

Il faisait extrêmement bon sans être trop lourd avec une brise agréable, heureusement pour les chevaux, car les stalles provisoires étaient placées à l'extérieur, la première sélection s'effectuant dans le cadre magnifique d'un parc de château à une grosse heure du village.

Ils avaient pour objectif de se classer parmi les 5 premiers, ce qui donnerait directement accès à la finale sans passer par les éliminations, et leur donnerait un gros avantage en terme de temps pour les nouvelles préparations.

Oikawa barrait scolairement des choses inscrites sur une liste manuscrite, alors que Kenma vérifiait scrupuleusement en dessous des couvertures des bêtes l'absence de la moindre saleté. Akaashi s'étirait dans un coin, calme et silencieux.

Suga inspira profondément.

Il adorait littéralement cette ambiance. Ils pouvait sentir les autres concurrents, leurs chevaux, l'odeur de la nourriture mélangée à celle des produits lustrants, l'air était chargé d'une excitation palpable qui lui donnait envie de se donner à fond. Une voix grave et douce le sortit de ses pensées :

\- Alors tout est prêt ?

Suga se retourna rapidement, cœur battant. Daichi le regardait avec bienveillance, dans une veste en jeans retroussée sur ses avant bras, fraichement rasé, et il sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Il nota qu'Oikawa s'éclipsa rapidement, prétendant aller espionner les autres participants, tirant sans cérémonie Kenma et Akaashi avec lui, le laissant seul avec l'ancien capitaine. Il nota mentalement de remercier son ami pour sa délicate attention. Daichi caressa l'encolure de Nuvem, tout en demandant :

\- Vous passez en 14ème position, c'est ça ? Ça va, pas trop le tract ?

\- Non, ça va, j'ai l'habitude .. Puis tu es là, donc j'ai pas le droit d'être stressé.

Il ajusta la tresse de l'étalon avec un sourire. Daichi avait particulièrement été présent pour lui, l'aidant dans l'écurie pour lui laisser le temps de finir de coudre ou de pouvoir répéter, faisant les boxs, rangeant les ballots de foin commandé à Iwaizumi, torse nu musclé luisant sous le soleil .. Suga frissonna agréablement.

_Pas maintenant, pensées perfides !_

Il se promit mentalement, que s'ils passaient directement, il laisserait sa folie prendre le pas sur sa prudence, et ferait enfin un geste vers Daichi .. Il pourrait déjà l'inviter à diner ce soir, en s'arrangeant pour laisser la troupe chez Bokuto .. Sauf qu'ils voudrons surement fêter ça tous ensemble ?

Suga se perdait agréablement dans ses pensées tout en souriant de plus en plus, avant d'entendre une voix qu'il avait espéré ne plus jamais entendre de sa vie :

\- Koushi .. Salut. 

Daichi se retourna vers l'homme qui s'approchait d'eux. Les mains de Suga commencèrent à trembler, alors qu'une sueur froide glissait le long de tout son dos. Il ferma les yeux un instant, espérant du plus profond de soi que ce n'était qu'une hallucination. Mais la voix de Daichi brisa tout ses espoirs. 

\- Bonjour .. On peut vous aider ? 

Suga se retourna péniblement. Le voir lui fit un choc. 

_Non. _

_Nononononon._

Son sourire mielleux n'avait pas changé, ainsi que son regard condescendant. Suga sentit une violente nausée s'emparer de lui. Il avait fuit à l'autre bout du pays pour ne plus le croiser. Il avait coupé tout liens avec lui, personnellement et professionnellement parlant, alors, _comment_ l'avait-il trouvé ?! Il répondit lentement d'une voix étranglée :

\- .. Qu'est-ce que tu fous-là Takeshi ?

Daichi fronça les sourcils. Avait-il remarqué son malaise ? Ou bien avait-il comprit qui l'homme était en réalité ? Takeshi eut un petit rire, levant ses deux mains en l'air dans un geste d'apaisement vain. 

\- Oh là, tout doux. J'ai appris que tu t'étais mis au spectacle, j'étais juste curieux de voir comment ça allait.

Suga déglutit. Une montée de colère s'empara brusquement de lui. 

\- Tu étais curieux de voir comment le cheval que tu as cassé pouvait encore fonctionner, c'est ça ? 

Takeshi perdit instantanément son sourire. Il continua cependant, voix prenant de l'assurance, vielle rancœur enfuie remontant crescendo. Il ne remarquant pas les poings serrés de Daichi à ses côtés. 

\- Ou bien tu venais voir comment j'allais personnellement peut-être ?

\- Hé bien .. Tu vas peut-être me reprocher de m'inquiéter pour toi ? 

\- C'est sûr que pour m'avoir largué comme une merde, tu devais _vachement_ te soucier de moi. 

Sa voix était devenue venimeuse, à son propre étonnement, et à celui de son ex-entraîneur aussi.

Suga n'avait jamais été comme ça envers lui. Il se laissait faire, docile comme une marionnette, malléable comme de la terre glaise, écoutant tout ce que l'homme disait comme si c'était les paroles du messie.

Il l'avait laissé s'occuper de Nuvem. Il l'avait laissé monter sur son dos, car il n'exécutait soit-disant pas les bons gestes. Il l'avait fait tourner, tourner .. Jusqu'à lui froisser les muscles irrémédiablement. 

Et c'est là que Suga avait ouvert les yeux, malgré les nombreuses supplications d'Oikawa auparavant, lui demandant d'arrêter de travailler avec lui. Mais l'homme l'avait planté avant qu'il n'aie eu l’occasion de le faire, rajoutant une humiliation supplémentaire sur son dos.

Briser son cheval puis lui briser le cœur, dire qu'il lui avait fallut 6 mois pour s'en remettre.

Mais il ne pensait pas avoir une telle montée de haine en le revoyant. Il avait été tellement mal, même après ce qu'il avait fait à Nuvem .. Car il en avait été amoureux, stupidement, ça l'avait presque traumatisé, de se perdre pour une personne pareille. Plonger pour un type comme lui, il avait envie de le démonter sur place.

_Plus jamais je ne me laisserais avoir comme ça_.

Son ex-entraineur lui saisit le bras mollement, geste qui le fit frisonner de dégoût.

_Me touche pas._

Dire qu'il avait laisser ces mains se poser sur Nuvem.

_Dire que j'ai pu coucher avec lui._

_Ça me fout la gerbe._

\- Koushi, s'il te plait écoute .. Excuse-moi, tout s'est précipité .. Je ne voulais pas ..

Il allait le couper froidement lorsqu'une main s'écrasa brusquement sur l'épaule de l'homme.

Daichi s'était interposé entre eux deux. Sa jugulaire palpait spectaculairement sur son cou musclé. Il prit une minute avant de dire d'un ton lourd qui le fit frisonner :

\- _Lâche-le_.

Takeshi grimaça, la poigne devait être douloureuse. Il relâcha Suga, et recula d'un pas. Un sourire malveillant avait reprit place sur son visage, sa main massant doucement son épaule.

\- Oh là .. Je ne savais pas que tu avais engagé un garde du corps, Koushi ? Ton nouveau petit ami a pas l'air très commode.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas commode mais moi au moins je ne compte pas le faire souffrir, rétorqua Daichi, se plaçant complètement devant lui.

Le cœur de Suga eut un brusque dératé, dévisageant au fur à mesure les deux hommes. Sa colère disparut aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparue, alors qu'il se rendait compte du suréel de la situation qui était en train de se passer devant ses yeux. Mais son ex n'en avait pas fini. Il ajouta d'un air narquois, jetant un coup d'oeil malsain sur Sugawara :

\- En tout cas je te souhaite bon courage .. Koushi n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un de simple à gérer, crois-moi. Tu vas vite être dépassé.

\- Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a pas à _gérer_ quelqu'un, premièrement. On est avec une personne pour ce qu'elle est, pas pour la changer. Et Suga est quelqu'un de complexe, c'est vrai. Mais c'est ce qu'il fait son charme, et je serais très, mais alors _très_ mal placé pour lui donner des leçons. Alors si tu veux bien foutre le camp avant que je t'en colle une maintenant ?

Suga sentit une bouffée chaude lui descendre dans tout les muscles. Il aurait voulu que Butterscotch le morde encore une fois pour se rendre compte qu'il ne rêvait pas. Takeshi tourna les talons, et disparut aussi vite qu'il n'était apparut. Mais Suga ne pensait plus du tout à l'homme, focalisé sur les paroles de Daichi.

_Je ne compte pas le faire souffrir._

Il savait donc qui était l'homme maintenant. Mais plus important, il n'avait aucunement réfuté le fait qu'ils sortaient ensemble ? La partie rationnelle et peureuse de Suga pensait que c'était du bluff, rien que pour chasser son ex, mais une petite voix lui soufflait que non. Il sentit ses joues se colorer de rose, alors que la certitude de ses sentiments envers Daichi le poignarda encore agréablement.

_Oh mon dieu je suis vraiment amoureux de lui_.

Que faire de cet amour débordant ?

Daichi se retourna brusquement vers lui, l'air inquiet et .. _Embarrassé_ ?

\- Suga, ça va ? Désolé si je me suis mêlé de ce qui ne me regardait pas mais de le voir te parler comme ça, ça m'a rendu din..

Il fut coupé net par la bouche de Suga qui fondit doucement sur la sienne, ses deux mains empoignant le col de sa veste, impétueuses. Un baiser chaste, qui ne dura que 3 secondes à peine, le temps que Suga se rende compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. _Enfin_. Il avait trouvé le courage de le faire.

Le corps de Daichi était ferme et chaud contre le sien. Ses lèvres étaient un peu rêches mais loin d'être désagréables, l'odeur mentholée de son après rasage flottait autour de lui avec une fraicheur rassurante. Il sentit ensuite ses mains se poser dans le bas de son dos avec sureté.

Il aurait voulu rester comme ça toute sa vie, dans ses bras, le temps coupé. Il prit la parole le premier, regard fixé sur le sol, demandant d'une petite voix :

\- .. Tu pensais ce que tu lui as dit ?

Il redressa la tête. Daichi l'observait intensément, joues rouges, avant de sourire tendrement, yeux bruns brillants.

\- Je pense toujours ce que je dis.

Le cœur de Suga s’envola. Il sourit comme il n'avait pas sourit depuis .. Des siècles. Il se sépara à regret de lui. Les mains de Daichi glissèrent de ses hanches vers ses avants bras, geste rassurant. Suga demanda, désirant chasser le peu d'incertitude qu'il restait en lui.

\- Je vais y aller .. Tu seras toujours là ?

Daichi lui caressa la joue, murmurant doucement, comme par peur de le brusquer :

\- Je bouge pas .. J'ai hâte de vous voir.

Suga lui tira la langue d'un air joueur.

Il était plus que jamais prêt à faire le show.

Ils se tenaient tout les quatre derrière le rideau, certains à pied, d'autres à cheval. Oikawa avait les mains devant sa bouche, le regard brumeux, menaçant de faire couler des stries de mascara sur son visage.

\- Tu l'as _embrassé_ ?! Omg Suga-chan je vais pleurer. Je suis tellement fier de toi. 

Akaashi lui foutu un coup de cravache sur la cuisse, qui le fit geindre pitoyablement. Kenma lui sourit, pouce en l'air. Akaashi reprit ensuite, sourcil froncé :

\- Je me demande quand même ce que cet enfoiré venait faire là .. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Suga acquiesça, son sourire quittant son visage pour redevenir sérieux. Le petit nuage sur lequel il se trouvait ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'éprouver lui aussi un certain malaise. Takeshi n’agissait jamais pour rien, c'était un calculateur né et un manipulateur certain. Il devait surement vouloir le reconquérir, mais pourquoi ? Suga n'avait plus rien à lui offrir, ou bien espérait-il toujours le faire changer d'avis ?

\- Keiji, laissons ça pour un autre moment et concentrons-nous plutôt, Kenma coupa ses pensées d'une voix calme et lucide, qui leur fit du bien à tous.

Suga lui fit un clin d’œil en acquiesçant, avant que les premières notes de leur musique commencèrent doucement.

_Agujerito del cielo_   
_Cuelando el brillo de Dios_   
_Un rayo cayó en tus ojo'_   
_Y me partió el corazón_

Kenma surgit en premier, doucement, à pied, Butterscotch en liberté près de lui. Le blond portait une combinaison burgundy en tissu souple dévoilant son dos, lui permettant de bouger librement, tout en mettant sa taille fine en avant. Il fit quelques mouvements gracieux autour du petit poney qui s'était assis face au public, crinière tressée décorée de lys blancs et de camélias roses poudrés. Kenma avait également une dans la couronne tressée autour de sa tête.

_Agujerito del cielo_   
_Díctame por dónde ir_   
_Para yo no equivocarme_   
_Y así ver mi porvenir_

Akaashi apparut ensuite, tenant El Sueño aux longues rênes, exécutant un pas espagnol pour rejoindre Kenma. L'étalon noir était tressé avec un ruban doré dans la crinière et la queue, alors que Akaashi portait un ensemble orangé, faisant ressortir ses cheveux noir et la monture à ses côtés.

_When you're done with me_   
_I see a negative space_   
_What you've done for me_   
_You need to lose some day_   
_Who needs to pray?_   
_Who needs balance? I'll see you every day_

Suga s'élança finalement à son tour, Oikawa à ses côtés. Ils étaient tout deux torses nus sur leurs chevaux respectifs, simplement vêtus d'un surfait de voltige et de tapis de selle bordeaux en pointe. Leurs corps étaient peints de motifs, arabesques mordorées zigzagant aléatoirement. Ils partirent chacun d'un côté au petit galop, se mettant à genoux et exécutant un étendard parfait.

_Barefoot in the park_   
_You start rubbing off on me_   
_Barefoot in the park_   
_You start rubbing off on me_

Il jeta un coup d’œil dans le public. Il vit de suite Bokuto qui faisait de grands signes de mains en criant, avant de recevoir une claque de la part d'Iwaizumi, qui lui chuchota quelque chose qui le fit se calmer (sans doute qu'il allait faire peur au chevaux et qu'Akaashi lui en voudrait), avant de se retourner d'un air concentré vers eux. Kuroo lui était perché sur la barrière, sourire en coin sur le visage. Et puis ..

_Daichi_.

Le cœur de Suga se gorgea de chaleur. Daichi lui souriait tendrement malgré la distance. Il leva une main, les doigts croisés.

_Ya tengo to' lo que quiero_   
_Ya no puedo pedir má'_   
_Cuando te tengo a mi la'o_   
_Lo pasa'o se queda atrá'_   
_Si estas faltando en mi era_   
_Y te tuviera encontrar_   
_Hasta yo te encontraría_   
_Como el río va a la mar_

Il vit Oikawa tourner la tête vers lui, souriant. Ils se mirent debout, après avoir effectué un moulin. Les deux chevaux se rejoignirent finalement, en botte à botte, et les deux hommes mirent chacun un pied sur le cheval de l'autre, Oikawa dos à lui, et levèrent les mains en cœur. Akaashi hocha la tête en les regardant, aussi calme qu'à son habitude.

_Barefoot in the park_   
_You start rubbing off on me_   
_Barefoot in the park_   
_You start rubbing off on me_

Ils reprirent leur place et s’élancèrent au galop en suivant, toujours debout sur leur monture, tournant autour de Kenma et son poney qui continuaient leur danse au sol. Akaashi les avait rejoint, balançant sa veste dans le public avant de courir à côté de l'étalon noir et de sauter sur son dos. Le hasard fut qu'elle atterrisse sur la tête de Bokuto. 

_Silence starts turning off between_   
_Sky's looking up I think_   
_I call off the chase_   
_Who needs balance? I'll see you everyday_

Suga sentit un immense calme en lui. En équilibre sur le dos de Nuvem, il leva le bras en rythme avec ses amis, tournant autour de Kenma et son poney, réduisant progressivement l'écart entre eux. 

_Barefoot in the park_   
_You start rubbing off on me_   
_Barefoot in the park_   
_You start rubbing off on me_

Ils se stoppèrent à la fin de la musique, descendant brusquement pendant que les chevaux s’arrêtèrent net, effectuant une révérence en face du public. Ils saluèrent à leur tour, essoufflés et luisants de sueur. Suga leva les yeux vers le public, clignant des yeux bêtement.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de cris les acclamèrent. Les juges s'étaient mis debout, sous le charme. La voix du présentateur retentit, exprimant à quel point leur reprise avait été subjuguante, et autres qualificatifs admirables, qu'ils étaient probablement les favoris pour gagner cette première manche.

Mais Suga n'écoutait pas. Il était trop occupé à regarder Daichi se jeter au dessus de la barrière, courant vers lui accompagné des autres hommes. Son cœur se gorgea de bonheur, alors qu'il se redressa rapidement pour se jeter dans ses bras, son propre rire résonnant dans ses tympans.

Goûtant enfin au bonheur qu'il méritait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .. J'AVAIS DIS SLOW BURN LES GARS HEIN.  

> 
> Chanson utilisée pour la reprise : [James Blake - Barefoot In The Park (feat. ROSALÍA)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lnvobi3ctsE)  



	7. Mélodie sentimentale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand un conseil menaçant peut s'avérer très utile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme take the right part of the song  
We could sing the same words if you want  
But show me the limit to your love  
The limit to your love
> 
> [YellowStraps - Goldress](https://youtu.be/MpdnQmLSNJE)   


\- T'es chaud Sawamura, c'est cool ! 

Kuroo avait sa grimace habituelle, bière à la main derrière le bar où il n'avait sûrement pas sa place, mais Bokuto était trop occupé à faire l'inventaire de sa prochaine livraison pour s'en préoccuper.

Daichi ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, tout en accordant les cordes de sa guitare d'un mouvement expert. 

\- Après la prestation de nos amis, pas de raison qu'on reste à rien faire ..

Le vétérinaire arrêta net le verre qu'il portait à sa bouche, air hagard tombant lentement sur son visage.

\- On .. ? 

L'ancien capitaine de volleyball eut un rictus menaçant. 

\- Oui on .. Pas de raison pour que je sois le seul à jouer, tu ne penses pas ? 

Bokuto du l'entendre, car il choisit pile ce moment pour sortir de la réserve avec deux bacs sous le bras (Daichi se demandait parfois s'il n'était pas tombé dans la Potion Magique étant gamin), et son éternelle aura joyeuse inonda instantanément la pièce.

\- Hey hey hey, je suis le seul à penser que tu veux former le groupe à nouveau ?? Hot hot hot !! 

\- Laisse tomber, j'ai vendu ma basse y'a un an, grommela Kuroo tout en se détournant d'eux faiblement.

\- Menteur, elle est exposée dans la salle d'attente de ton cabinet, rétorqua Iwaizumi d'un ton calme, assit un peu plus loin au bar, focalisé depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes sur son portable.

Kuroo déglutit péniblement. Daichi les regarda avec tendresse.

Ils continuèrent de harceler le vétérinaire pendant quelques minutes encore, avant que le téléphone d'Iwaizumi ne sonne. Il décrocha, son ton sérieux se teintant d'une douceur inhabituelle, presque imperceptible pour quelqu'un qui le connaitrait à peine, mais Daichi sut immédiatement qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'Oikawa. Son expression s'illumina un bref moment :

\- Oh, c'est génial ! Oui .. Oui, au pub, on va carrément fêter ça. Ouais, à tout de suite, bye.

Il raccrocha, semblant avoir difficile de contenir un rictus victorieux de dévorer son visage. Les autres le regardèrent avec intérêt, lorsque Kuroo, la tête coincée en dessous du bras de Bokuto, lui demanda avec une fausse ingénuité :

\- Oya, Oikawa as trouvé un kit de BDSM pour pimenter vos nuits~ ?

La porte d'entrée du pub s'ouvrit justement sur un Oikawa énergétique, arrêtant à temps le meurtre et les dégâts qu'Iwaizumi s'apprêtait à commettre avec le tabouret sur le quel il était précédemment assit.

\- Les gars ont va passer à la télé !! 

Le cœur de Daichi fit une pirouette lorsqu'il il vit la chevelure argentée juste derrière lui. Suga lui sourit timidement, joues légèrement rosies. 

Ça faisait une semaine qu'il l'avait soudainement embrassé. Daichi avait une furieuse envie de recommencer.

Les deux hommes s'attablèrent près d'eux. Oikawa sortit pompeusement un papier de sa poche, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge avec faux sérieux, masquant mal sa fébrilité. 

\- Notre Ken-chan a reçu une demande d'interview sur notre site internet, concernant les finalistes du concours .. Ils viendront nous filmer ici dans deux semaines !

Bokuto relâcha Kuroo (qui s'effondra presque par terre à cause du manque d'oxygène), yeux dorés presque exorbités sous l'excitation.

\- C'est génial, ça !! On va vous voir partout dans le pays !

\- Et sans compter sur le fait qu'ils font un genre de reportage terroir, précisa Iwaizumi, qui semblait déjà bien au courant.

\- Attends, genre, comme pour l'Eurovision ?

\- _Qui_ regarde encore l'Eurovision .. ?

\- Tu n'es pas un gay digne de ce nom si tu ne regardes pas l'Eurovision, pointa un peu trop fièrement Oikawa.

Daichi se détourna de la bande en souriant.

Son regard tomba alors sur Sugawara, qui avait pris silencieusement un siège à côté de lui. Il sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé lors de l’altercation avec celui qu'il avait présumé être son ex-entraineur, et surtout _ex_, sentimentalement parlant. Daichi avait agit sur un coup de sang, et il savait pertinemment que Suga l'avait embrassé sous le même élan de fièvre. Non pas que leur baiser ne voulait rien dire, Daichi était peut-être lent mais avait suffisamment d'instinct pour avoir sentit la façon dont son corps avait cherché le sien, la manière dont ses yeux pétillaient ..

Non, Sugawara avait _quelque chose_ pour lui, il en était convaincu. Mais il commençait à le connaitre, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas être ensemble, du moins officiellement, tout de suite. Il était trop farouche, Daichi devait prendre le temps de l'amadouer, d'y aller doucement, pour ne pas lui faire peur .. Il lui fallait un plan d'action, dans les règles de l'art du parfait séducteur.

\- Hum .. Tu te remets à jouer ?

La voix timide de Suga le fit sourire.

_Mignon._

\- On pense à faire revivre le groupe que l'on formait à l'adolescence, à vrai dire, grimaça joyeusement Daichi.

\- QUOI, vous étiez un _boysband_ ?!? Oikawa s'exclama, les yeux en cœurs rivés sur Iwaizumi.

\- Comme dans l'Eurovision ?

\- Oh pitié ..

Sugawara eut un petit rire, tout en prenant volontiers la bière que le brasseur lui tendait. Il jeta en suite un coup d’œil curieux aux partitions gribouillées en face de Daichi. Ce dernier lui tendit, pendant que Suga les scruta avec l'air d'un archéologue déchiffrant des hiéroglyphes.

_Super mignon_.

Bouffée de courage, il se décida alors à gratter quelques notes, fredonnant une mélodie sans paroles d'une voix grave, concentré sur son voisin, qui le regardait bouche bée.

Daichi joua tout en s'imagina passer la main dans ses cheveux, l’attirer à lui, sentir son corps s'imbriquer parfaitement contre le sien comme cette fois-là, il s'imagina capturer à nouveau ses lèvres avec les siennes, pour un baiser un peu plus approfondit, et ..

Et Daichi se demanda s'il goûtait comme la vanille, la cigarette et le café.

Quand il s'arrêta finalement, il se rendit compte que tout le monde s'était tu autour de lui, mais il resta pleinement focalisé sur Suga, qui avait toujours l'air de tomber des nues et Daichi se sentit soudainement gêné, peut-être que c'était vraiment nul, en fait ?

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, un ricanement lointain de Kuroo lui fit noter de bien de lui faire payer par la suite, il lui demanda alors faiblement :

\- Qu'est .. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Oui, il lui fallait un plan de séduction, le genre de plan béton.

\- C'est _parfait, _murmura Suga, les yeux brillants, poignardant agréablement son cœur au passage.

Ça tombait bien car Daichi _avait_ un plan.

\- Alors .. Si je comprends bien, tu es venu me demander conseil pour séduire Koushi.

Kenma ne se détourna pas un seul instant de son ordinateur, continuant de taper rapidement sur les touches, laissant Daichi perplexe et bête derrière lui.

Il occupait une petite pièce à côté du salon de Suga, plongée dans l'obscurité, du genre remise. Vision plutôt comique, il travaillait coincé entre des livres et des bocaux de légumes. Un canapé longeait le mur, Daichi n'eut aucun mal à l’imaginer dormir dedans. Il soupira, tout en s'asseyant lourdement dessus.

\- Pas vraiment, mais si tu as quelque chose à me dire, je suis toute ouïe.

Kenma ne daigna toujours pas se tourner vers lui, se contentant de saisir un pot de ramen instantanée, portant les baguettes à sa bouche avec un _slurp _qui sembla durer une éternité_. _Il parla brusquement, alors que l'ex-capitaine allait perdre patience.

\- Tu as rencontré son ex.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Daichi le regarda un peu surpris. Il acquiesça, le blond continua, toujours sans se retourner.

\- J'aurai souhaité que Koushi te rencontre, avant de le connaître. Il était totalement différent avant, tu sais ? Beaucoup plus .. Humm. Enfin bref, il a vraiment morflé dans l'histoire. Tu es la première personne à qui il s’intéresse depuis sa rupture.

Daichi l'écouta sans rien dire, mais il sentait ses poings se serrer sur ses cuisses, rage sourde lui brulant l'estomac.

_J'aurai du lui en foutre une quand j'étais devant lui_.

\- Koushi a totalement perdu confiance en lui depuis lors, or .. Il a quand même fait un pas vers toi. Plusieurs, en réalité, ce qui prouve que tu en vaux vraiment la peine à ses yeux. Cependant ..

Kenma se retourna enfin vers lui. Ses prunelles dorées luisaient d'une lueur inquiétante, et Daichi n'aurait jamais pu se douter qu'il aurait, un jour, un frisson devant ce jeune homme réservé d'1m69.

\- Tu dois _vraiment_ y mettre du tien. Parce que si tu le laisses faire tout le boulot, ça va pas le faire. Il va se sentir à nouveau incapable, comme la machine à névrose qu'il est, et tu vas le perdre. Et si tu le perds, tu le blesses. Et si tu le blesses ..

Daichi sentit le sang quitter son visage. Parce que la lueur dans les yeux de Kenma ne pouvait dire qu'une chose.

_Je te tue_.

Alors que Daichi allait probablement faire une attaque, il se retourna mollement vers son écran, comme si tout était normal.

\- Bref, que voulais-tu à part ça ?

Il lui fut plusieurs minutes pour calmer les battements de son cœur, et dire, d'une voix enrouée :

\- Je .. Je suis venu te soumettre mon idée. Je pense que c'est à toi que je dois en parler en premier, car c'est tout qui t'occupe de tout ce qui est technique pour vos reprises ?

Kenma se tourna à nouveau vers lui, avec un air légèrement intéressé cette fois-ci, au grand soulagement de Daichi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes, concrètement ?

Daichi prit une grande respiration.

\- Un partenariat.

Lorsque Daichi sortit de la maison, soulagé d'avoir échapper à une mort certaine, la voix d'Oikawa lui fit relever la tête.

\- _Ce week-end ?_

Le brunet avait un air ennuyé, alors qu'il s'arrêta un instant de panser Furioso, face à Akaashi qui haussa les épaules d'un air neutre.

\- Pas le choix, ils sont fermés jusqu'à date indéterminée après ça, à cause d'un décès je pense. J'ai eu la patronne en ligne, elle me proposait de faire livrer gratuitement pour s'excuser, mais j'ai peur de les recevoir dans un mauvais état ..

\- Akaa-chan, tu stresses trop !

\- Je te signale que si le matériel est bousillé ou perdu, tu peux dire adieu à tout ce qu'on a mis en place jusqu'à présent.

Suga se tenait près d'eux, tirant sur une cigarette pensivement. Daichi s'avança vers eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

L'ancien écuyer lui montra son téléphone, sur lequel une commande manuscrite était attachée en pièce jointe d'un mail.

\- J'ai fait commander des harnachements sur mesure dans un atelier avec lequel on a l'habitude de travailler. On devait aller les chercher fin de semaine prochaine, mais on doit aller impérativement ce week-end, ce qui ne nous arrange absolument pas. Ce n'est pas la porte à côté, en plus.

\- J'ai le maréchal qui vient, et Akaa-chan a rendez-vous avec le technicien pour le plan des lumières. On abandonne Kenma, il n'a pas le permis.

\- Je peux y aller moi.

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers Sugawara, qui affichait un air complètement innocent. Daichi ne s'attendait sûrement pas à la réaction combinée d'Oikawa et Akaashi, qui crièrent presque à l’unisson :

\- NON.

L'homme allait ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, mais fut directement interrompu par la véhémence de son ami :

\- Suga-chan, la dernière fois qu'on t'a fait aller quelque part _seul_, tu as mis 3h avant d'arriver, alors que la destination se trouvait littéralement à 20 minutes ! Et tu avais un GPS !!

Akaashi acquiesça, sourcils froncés. Suga fit la moue un instant, comme un gamin a qui on aurait refusé une glace, ce qui fit sourire Daichi. Il repensa soudain à ce que Kenma lui avait dit plus tôt.

_Tu dois vraiment y mettre du tien_.

La phrase sortit de sa bouche avant qu'il aie pu réfléchir :

\- Et si je l’accompagnais ? J'ai un excellent sens de l'orientation.

Oikawa écarquilla les yeux, alors que Suga s'empourpra légèrement. Daichi bredouilla, tout en levant ses deux mains, comiquement gêné par son auto-proposition.

\- Si .. Si ça ne t'ennuie pas bien sûr ?

\- Non, non, avec plaisir !

Sugawara répondit avec trop de vivacité, Daichi nota un gloussement de la part d'Oikawa.

Daichi sentit ses nerfs se détendre, alors qu'Akaashi posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, air sérieux et souverain, comme s'il avait accepté de sauver la galaxie pour lui.

\- Tu nous sauverais la vie, Sawamura-san.

\- Vous devriez rester dormir une nuit sur place, ça serait trop fatigant de faire tout en une fois, même si vous conduisez à deux, Oikawa lui fit un clin d’œil pas vraiment discret.

Akaashi s'empressa de confirmer le mail, une expression soulagée prenant place sur son visage fatigué, alors qu'Oikawa retourna vers Furioso, lui chuchotant à l'oreille, des choses que Daichi n'avait pas vraiment envie de connaître. Il se tourna vers Suga, éclatant comme un rayon de soleil.

\- Merci Daichi, vraiment. Tu vas voir, c'est loin mais la région est magnifique !

\- Oui, j'ai un ami qui a vécu là-bas, c'est assez touristique. D'ailleurs, j'ai une idée, attends ..

Il s'éloigna, sortant son téléphone de sa poche, alors qu'il sentait le regard curieux de Sugawara sur lui. Il ne chercha pas bien longtemps dans la liste de ses contacts, avant d'hésiter subitement.

Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis ce jour-là.

_Oh et merde, c'est pas moi le fautif dans l'histoire !  
_

Daichi appuya sur le bouton appel sans d'avantage de cérémonie, malgré sa gorge nouée. La voix répondit après plusieurs secondes, ton légèrement interpelé et .. Inquiet ?

« _Daichi .. ?_ »

Daichi sourit, sentant sa confiance revenir quand il posa les yeux sur Suga, réchauffant l'intérieur de son corps comme jamais.

\- Salut Hayato. J'aurai une faveur à te demander ..

Et il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas le droit de refuser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ça fait une éternité depuis la dernière update, je n'ai aucune excuse.  
Veuillez vous adressez à ma procrastination légendaire pour toute réclamation. \o/  



	8. Virée océanique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand nos désirs surpassent toutes nos incertitudes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny how they think us naive when we're on the brink  
Innocence was fleeting like a season  
Cannot comprehend, lost so many men  
Lately, all the ghosts turned into reasons and excuses
> 
> [Grimes - Delete Forever](https://youtu.be/Tw4w0Qh-d08)   


\- Voilà !

Sugawara finissait enfin de boucler son sac, tout en jetant un coup d'œil condescendant au petit paquet qu'Oikawa avait glissé 'discrètement' dans la pochette arrière. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'ouvrir pour savoir ce qu'il renfermait. Il déglutit faiblement, brusque montée d'anxiété, mélangée à une fébrilité certaine.

_Je vais passer une nuit seul avec Daichi._

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, lorsqu'il entendit un coup de klaxon dans la cour. Il se déplaça jusqu'à la fenêtre. Daichi était arrivé, et bavardait avec Akaashi. Suga passa la sangle sur son épaule, et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il fit un signe de la main à son voisin, qui lui répondit, visage souriant. L'ancien écuyer continua de lui parler sans se soucier de sa présence, feuilles en main :

\- .. Et donc si tu vois que Sugawara-san décide de s'arrêter parce qu'il a vu une boutique ou un bar, tu ne le laisses _surtout pas_ faire.

Suga grogna, alors que Daichi éclata de rire. Pendant qu'il ouvrit la porte arrière du véhicule pour y déposer ses affaires, Akaashi lui donna un plan de route ainsi que des papiers à remettre à l'artisan, ainsi qu'une belle bouteille de 150cl de bière brassée par les soins de Bokuto, en cadeau.

\- Aller, bon voyage et prudents, vous avez quand même 6h de route à faire .. Murmura Akaashi.

Il lui fit une brève accolade, avant de prendre place derrière le volant du pick-up, Daichi montant du coté passager. Il mit le contact, avant d'enclencher la première et de quitter la fermette, le sentiment d'être un gosse partant en classe verte martelant gaiement sa poitrine.

Ils roulèrent une petite demi-heure avant d'entrer sur l'autoroute, il n'y avait pas trop de trafic pour le week-end, heureusement. Il entendait Daichi siffloter tranquillement à côté de lui, il lui dit qu'il pouvait changer la radio s'il se souhaitait, mais il déclina en souriant, apparemment ils avaient les mêmes goûts musicalement parlant. Suga continua :

\- Tu as presque fini notre chanson il parait ?

Daichi se tourna vers lui, rougissant à la vue de sa mimique joyeuse. Il acquiesça, tout en lui expliquant qu'il avait fallu littéralement attacher Kuroo a sa basse pour réussir à le faire jouer de nouveau, avec l'aide de Kenma qui le tenait d'une main de fer, et que c'était assez folklorique à voir. Suga ria, tout en imaginant la scène. Daichi se tut soudainement, tout en demandant, curieusement :

\- Dis-moi Suga, Kenma a travaillé dans un cirque, c'est ça ?

Sugawara huma derrière le volant, hochant la tête pensivement.

\- Oui .. Il s'occupait des animaux, mais il a eu également un rôle de lanceur de couteau !

Daichi blêmit instantanément, pendant qu'il continua gaiement sans s'en apercevoir :

\- Des gens du voyage lui ont appris, d'ailleurs Kenma est un peu devenu leur fils adoptif, comme il a perdu ses parents très jeune .. C'est d’ailleurs pour ça que personne ne lui a jamais chercher misère ! Ne, Daichi, ça va ?

Il s'arrêta, devant le manque de réaction de son voisin, en train de se faire un signe de croix d'un air vitreux :

\- Je suis content de t'avoir connu, Suga ..

\- Heiiin ?

Ils arrivèrent dans la région un peu plus tôt que prévu, Suga ayant alterné sa conduite avec Daichi, leur permettant de se reposer chacun à leur tour sans altérer leur rythme. Le paysage plat et sablonneux qui s'offrait à leurs yeux changeait des contrées vallonnées et boisées auxquelles ils étaient habitués.

\- Ah Daichi, regarde ! Des Camarguais !

Sugawara avait la joue collée à la vitre passager, pointant quelque chose au long. Daichi suivit sa direction. Perdus au milieu des marais, un troupeau de chevaux immaculés galopait placidement, envoyant des embruns partout autour d'eux dans un nuage aqueux. Il sourit, déclarant qu'il ressemblaient à Nuvem. Suga acquiesça, ravi.

Une fois la digue longée, ils arrivèrent dans un ancien village fortifié, érigé tout de pierres immaculées elles aussi sous le soleil, toits rougeâtres contrastant joliment avec ces dernières. Suga indiqua à son voisin où il pouvait garer son véhicule, à l'ombre d'une muraille, près d'un bosquet de tamaris.

Daichi s'étira lorsqu'il sortit du véhicule, semblant heureux d'être enfin arrivé. Le cavalier observa sans un mot la manière dont ses trapèzes tendaient le tissus de son t-shirt. Il s’imaginait comment ses muscles pouvait bouger lorsqu'il ..

\- Ça va Suga ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, tu veux manger un morceau avant ?

Suga déglutit faiblement, l'expression de Daichi était tellement innocente qu'il se flagella mentalement. Il déclina, car ils allaient plus que probablement se faire offrir l'apéro chez le sellier. Il se saisit de la bouteille, rangeant les papiers dans la poche arrière de son jean, sortant son paquet de cigarette de l'autre, en allumant une pour la route.

Ils descendirent la rue, s'engageant dans une petite ruelle étroite. Il remarqua le regard attentif de Daichi, notant l'architecture avec appréciation.

\- Ça fait des années que j'ai pas mis les pieds dans cette région, mais c'est toujours aussi beau, commenta-t-il alors.

\- Tu es déjà venu dans ce village ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas .. Après c'était il y a une bonne douzaine d'année, mais je m'en serais souvenu. Le père de mon ami était producteur d'huitres dans la région.

Suga l'écoutait, attentif. Il était toujours désireux d'en apprendre plus sur Daichi. Ce dernier lui demanda alors comment lui-même avait connu l'adresse, et le jeune homme lui avoua avoir grandit de ses 8 à 13 ans dans ce village, ses parents qui étaient cadres voyageant dans tout le pays. Daichi hocha la tête, prenant note mentalement de l'information.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une façade très étroite mais haute, où une enseigne de fer pendait au dessus de la porte :

_Le Corbeau, Sellier & Maroquinerie_

Ils poussèrent la porte, la cloche d'entrée clinquant au passage. Ils furent accueillit par une odeur de cuir frais et de cigarette, alors que l'homme qui se tenait au comptoir releva la tête du journal, cheveux blonds retenus en arrière par un élastique, écrasant son mégot dans le cendrier débordant tout comme le sourire qui déborda de son visage.

Sugawara s'élança vers lui pour le saluer, le commerçant l’attrapa grossièrement tout en ébouriffant les cheveux argentés avec une poigne franche. Daichi étant resté poliment en retrait, Suga ayant finalement réussi à échapper à la poigne de fer avec un rire se tourna vers lui, en annonçant :

\- Daichi, voici Ukai Keishin, le sellier avec qui on travaille depuis la montée de notre troupe. Ukai-san, voici Sawamura Daichi, mon voisin.

Daichi lui serra la main, Ukai le dévisagea avec une curiosité non cachée, avant d'avoir son regard s’illuminer :

\- Sawamura .. Ne me dis pas que tu es _le_ Sawamura, l'ancien capitaine de Karasuno ?!

Il le fixa avec stupeur, avant soudain de demander, d'une voix fébrile :

\- Ukai .. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes familles avec Ukai Ikkei ?!

Suga les regarda s’extasier avec un sourire. Il savait que le grand-père du sellier avait été entraineur de volleyball professionnel, mais il ne se doutait pas qu'il avait pu coacher l'équipe de Daichi avant sa retraite.

Ukai les amena vers la réserve, tout en continuant à parler à l'ancien athlète, celle-ci ouvrait sur une petite court

\- Il n'est malheureusement pas là aujourd'hui, merde, si Sugawara m'avait prévenu .. Mais le beau-frère de ma mère est décédé, et il est parti porter ses condoléances avec ma grand-mère jusqu'à la capitale.

\- Ce n'est rien, vous lui remettrez mon bonjour !

Le sellier les attabla immédiatement à longe table sur laquelle était déjà disposée saucisson fraichement coupé, de la fougasse fraiche, des olives et autres tapenades, du pistou, rillettes de thon et anchois à l'huile d'olive. Une énorme bouteille de pastis trônait au milieu, et Suga grinça, car il détestait ça.

\- Sugawara-kun !

Un petit homme vêtu d'un tablier vert surgit de la cuisine ouverte. Ses courts cheveux noirs bouclés et ses grosses lunettes lui donnait un air scolaire, et Suga lui présenta comme Takeda Ittestu, le compagnon d'Ukai. Ce dernier arriva enfin avec des verres, ayant ouvert la bouteille de bière au soulagement de Suga. Ils s'assirent tout en les invitant gaiement à se servirent, ce qu'ils firent bien volontiers, le départ très matinal et la route les avait littéralement affamés.

Le cavalier mordit dans un morceau de pain, tout en fermant les yeux, satisfait. Il entendait distraitement parler Daichi et Ukai, alors que Takeda se pencha vers lui tout en chuchotant d'une voix amusée :

\- Hé bien, je suis heureux de voir que tu es retombé sur tes pieds, comme on dit !

Sugawara écarquilla les yeux vers lui, tout en rougissant. Il comprit alors que l'idée d'amener son voisin avait été très mauvaise, car l'homme le fit se lever, prétextant lui montrer quelque chose dans la cuisine. Suga soupira, car il savait pertinemment qu'il allait devoir _tout_ lui raconter. Et il savait qu'Ukai allait faire mijoter Daichi de son côté.

Il eut néanmoins un sourire, car les deux hommes étaient comme des parents pour lui, les siens trop occupés par le boulot pour s'occuper de lui, et cela lui faisait plaisir de les voir s'impliquer comme ça, malgré les années et malgré la distance. Takeda sortit une bouteille de porto avec un clin d’œil et un doigt sur les lèvres, s’affalant dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Il pointa alors triomphalement le goulot vers lui, en chuchotant :

\- Aller, je veux _tout_ savoir !

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit que Daichi leur avait réservé pour la nuit, après être restés 3 bonnes heures à bavarder et à s'empiffrer chez le sellier. Suga gara son véhicule sur un emplacement prévu à cet effet le long de la digue, le matériel étant resté finalement en sécurité chez Ukai, il le reprendrait en repartant vers le départ. Il n'était pas mécontent d'arriver, car il était premièrement claqué, puis il se sentait un peu vaseux à cause de l'alcool et de la chaleur, et puis ..

Ukai en avait bien sûr profité pour raconter toutes les anecdotes possibles et gênantes sur lui à Daichi. Le sellier lui avait expliqué qu'il lui avait apprit à jouer au volley, ce qu'il avait réussi à cacher à Daichi jusque-là, et puis ça avait été l'escalade de questions. Suga avait vu un pan entier de sa misérable vie être étalé comme du lingue sale au soleil, des cours que Takeda lui avait donné jusqu'aux entrainements sportifs d'Ukai. Mais toutes ces choses qui le rendaient mal à l'aise, au contraire, semblaient perçues comme des reliques pour Daichi. 

Il s'était alors tourné vers lui, avec un sourire qui l'avait à nouveau, fait fondre comme neige au soleil :

«  _Tu voudra bien me faire une passe un de ces quatre ? _ »

Suga avait répliqué qu'il acceptait, à une condition, celle de lui apprendre à jouer de la guitare. Et Daichi, à l'étonnement général, avait bredouillé, le pastis semblant lui donner du courage :

« _Seulement si tu m'apprends à tenir sur un cheval. _»

Ukai et Takeda avaient éclater de rire, et Suga avait eut un sourire sadique, car Daichi n'avait pas la moindre idée de la situation dans laquelle il venait de se mettre. Puis Ukai avait raconté la fois où il était monté sur un jeune camarguais non-débourré et ..

Il fut tiré de ses souvenirs par la voix de Daichi à ses côtés, lui indiquant qu'ils étaient bien arrivés. Levant les yeux, il en eut le souffle coupé :

\- Oh .. !

La maison de pêcheur donnait directement sur l'océan, perdue au milieu des roches et des dunes de sable. Le soleil de fin de journée se perdait sur l'eau, teintant le ciel d'orange et de rose, touche d'aquarelle colorée dans le décor qui était, définitivement ..

_Super romantique._

Suga se tourna vers Daichi, tout en notant une aura de fierté tout autour de lui. Il le suivit jusqu'à l'entrée, grimpant les trois marches donnant sur la terrasse, avant d'entrer par la porte vitrée. L'intérieur n'était pas très grand, pas de pièces mais un espace tout ouvert, une cuisine semi-équipée longeant l'un des murs, séparée du reste par un muret faisant office d'îlot, un petit salon devant un poêle à pellet, et un lit d'à peine 1m20 à côté d'une porte qu'il devina être une pièce d'eau rudimentaire.

Suga sentait son cœur battre un peu plus vite, tout en admirant la vue implacable au delà des vitres. Il observa Daichi déposer leurs affaires, et ne put s'empêcher, rictus et mine malicieuse pour cacher son trouble, de lui demander :

\- Sawamura Daichi, je pourrais croire que vous essayer de me charmer avec tout ça ..

Sa remarque fit mouche, les joues de l'homme se teintèrent immédiatement de cramoisi, alors qu'il balbutia immédiatement :

\- Suga, je ne voudrai pas, si tu n'es pas à l'aise .. Je vais dormir sur le canapé, fini-t-il alors, son intonation mourant avec un peu de fatalité.

Mais Sugawara le regarda alors, les yeux voilés d'une douce ironie.

\- Daichi, si j'ai accepté que tu m'accompagnes, c'est que j'en ai accepté les possibles conséquences, tu sais ..

_Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas envie de ça._

_Ce n'est pas comme si Oikawa ne m'avait pas fourré une boite de préservatifs et du lubrifiant dans mon sac._

Daichi le fixa alors, le regard s'assombrissant étrangement, quelque chose qui fit remonter un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se sentit soudain prit au piège comme une proie devant un prédateur, et l'atmosphère s'était comme brusquement tendue, et encore une fois, il se sentait bloqué sans savoir quoi faire.

_Je suis super mauvais à ce jeu-là putain._

Dans un feuilleton, il serait probablement censé se rapprocher lascivement de l'autre, de passer une main sur son torse, de murmurer quelque chose de sexy en attendant que Daichi le prenne dans ses bras et le jette sur le lit.

Mais ils n'étaient pas dans les Feu de l'Amour, même si le scénario était possiblement tout aussi mauvais, Suga était un plus mauvais acteur encore. Il était très fort pour tendre la perche, mais perdait tous ses moyens après ça.

Il chercha une issue, tout en regardant autour de lui, avant que ses yeux ne trouvent la diversion parfaite :

\- Daichi, regarde !

Une guitare acoustique était posée dans un coin près d'un fauteuil. Ils se dirigèrent vers celle-ci, Suga s'asseyant dans le divan, alors que son voisin s'accapara l'instrument, lui demandant avec un sourire s'il voulait qu'il joue quelque chose, ce à quoi le cavalier répondit positivement, excité à l'idée que Daichi ne lui chante une quelconque sérénade. Il passa quelques minutes à l'accorder, avant de commencer de gratter quelques notes et de chanter avec sa voix profonde :

_I know you want me_   
_Every day, not only when you're lonely, yeah_   
_You see, you think you know me_   
_But you don't even know nothing about me, yeah_

Suga reconnu immédiatement la chanson qui passait en boucle depuis le début de l'été, et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire car c'était _carrément_ une sérénade, et s'il avait un jour imaginé se faire courtiser à la guitare devant une mer et un coucher de soleil, il aurait certainement trouver l'idée hyper ringarde, mais c'était _Daichi_, et tout ce que Daichi pouvait faire allait droit au but.

_You see my thick thighs_   
_Lost when you look into my brown eyes_   
_See, my strong waist can make you switch sides_   
_You never know the devil in the disguise_

Il cacha sa bouche pour étouffer son rire, Daichi ayant subtilement modifié la troisième ligne pour que cela corresponde parfaitement à sa propre description physique. Il souriait tout en chantant, encore plus lorsqu'il le vit se tordre sur le divan, avant de continuer, un peu plus sérieusement :

_So why don't you stand up, baby, and_   
_Tell me, tell me, tell me do you want me on top?_   
_So let me show you, show you, show you, I don't need to back it up_   
_Don't wanna hold ya, mold ya, scold ya_

Suga rougit, parce que maintenant la voix de Daichi était comme du miel et _oooh_ ..

_Split you in half with my heart_   
_I just wanna love on you, trust in you, honour you_   
_Please do the same on your part_

Daichi entama le refrain, paroles pleines de sens se perdant en écho doux entre les murs de bois. Et Suga se rapprocha alors de lui, s'installant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, à quelques centimètres à peine de lui, l'observant d'un air faussement ingénu, le coude posé sur le dossier et la tête posée sur ce dernier.

_Be honest (be honest)_   
_You want this (you want this)_   
_But I can be heartless_   
_Regardless of my conscience_   
_Be honest (be honest)_   
_You want this (you want this)_   
_But I can be heartless_   
_Regardless of my conscience_

Il sentit une bouffée de tendresse monter en lui. Car il savait aussi que, à côté de l’aspect séducteur, il y avait cette part de lui qui avait été blessée et qui lui demandait d'être indulgent avec lui. Il se permit de passer des doigts légers dans ses courts cheveux bruns foncés, remettant les mèches dérangées par la moiteur du temps correctement. Daichi fredonna la suite, dans un calme serein qui était totalement apaisant pour tout les deux.

Suga continua son geste distraitement, caressant maintenant la base de sa nuque sans même s'en apercevoir. Daichi s'était rapproché à son tour, de sorte à ce que son dos touchait le torse de l'autre homme, Suga l'enlaçant doucement. Il avait toujours été tactile avec lui, et il réciproquait de bon cœur. C'était comme s'ils s'était connu depuis toujours, et ça rassurait énormément Sugawara, qui avait pu avoir l'impression d'être un handicapé sentimental de première vu sa dernière relation.

Mais non. Pas avec Daichi.

Les dernières notes moururent comme les vagues sur la plage. Suga siffla comme pendant les concerts, se retenant d'applaudir, car ce serait retirer sa main des mèches épaisses. Daichi lui demanda s'il voulait qu'il en joue une autre. Ses yeux étaient noyés dans les siens. Il se sentit très calme, brutalement, sa nervosité disparaissant avec le soleil. Il hocha la tête négativement. Daichi posa la guitare, avant de s'appuyer à nouveau contre lui, la tête nichée dans son cou, contre sa jugulaire, et il se demanda s'il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur comme lui les entendait dans ses tempes.

\- Suga .. Je suis heureux que tu aies accepté que je vienne.

\- Ça me fait plaisir puis ça nous fait des petites vacances, répondit-il automatiquement.

_Puis j'avais envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi pour moi tout seul_.

Daichi rit doucement, acquiesçant sur le fait que leurs amis respectifs pouvaient se montrer _beaucoup trop_ envahissants. C'est sûr qu'ils étaient perpétuellement interrompus au village, l'un ou l'autre apparaissant toujours avec le plus mauvais timing. Suga éclata de rire lorsque Daichi lui expliqua que Bokuto, Kuroo et Oikawa ( Hanamaki et Matsukawa, ainsi que Nishinoya s'étaient ajoutés d'ailleurs ?!) avait créé un chat sur lequel ils s'échangeaient des informations sur eux.

Suga dit que justement, il recevait beaucoup de texto de Noya ainsi que d'Hinata, les jeunes gens l'ayant immédiatement adoptés la premières fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Daichi huma, semblant satisfait de la chose. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, le souffle de l'ancien capitaine chatouillant doucement ses clavicules. Daichi releva alors les yeux vers lui, alors qu'il sentit sa main libre être couverte par la sienne.

Suga sentit une décharge électrique parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant frisonner. Et ce n'était certainement pas à cause des 24 degrés qui régnaient dans la pièce. Son voisin sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, Sugawara le nota à son froncement de sourcil caractéristique, et il attendit patiemment. Leurs lèvres n'étaient séparées que de quelques centimètres, et Daichi n'attendit pas d'avantage pour les combler, semblant préféré l'action à la parole.

Le baiser était chaste à nouveau, comme celui qu'il avait lui-même posé sur ses lèvres la première fois. Mais il dura un peu plus longtemps, l'odeur de son après-rasage se mélangeant agréablement à celui, légèrement salé, de la transpiration moite de sa peau. Suga avait toujours la main dans ses cheveux, agrippant doucement ses cheveux. Daichi rompit le premier le contact, cherchant dans ses yeux une confirmation silencieuse de si il voulait continuer ou pas.

\- Suga je .. Tu m'attires_,_ _énormément_. Je voulais que tu le saches. Je voulais également que tu saches que je ne veux pas aller trop vite pour toi.

Daichi déglutit, sa confession attendant ou pas une réponse. Il se contentait de caresser doucement sa paume, et Suga sentit une chaleur presque insupportable descendre jusqu'à ses orteils. Ce fut comme une étincelle qui l'embrassa entièrement, et il décida alors, une bonne fois pour toute, de clore ce débat.

\- Daichi .. Je suis pas en sucre et j'attends _littéralement_ que ça, donc je t'en supplie _vas-y_.

Il ne lui en fallu pas plus. Le dos de Suga fut brusquement descendu de son siège pour atterrir à cheval sur les genoux de Daichi, alors qu'il bloqua ses hanches d'une poigne ferme mais douce. Sa bouche s'écrasa à nouveau sur la sienne avec cette fois-ci une violence teintée de tendresse.

_Enfin._

Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent directement, lui laissant accès à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il le laissa capturer rapidement sa langue fine, récoltant rapidement un gémissement rauque de sa part, mains larges malmenant son bassin, ses propres mains ravageant ses cheveux sombres.

Suga y goûtait enfin, _vraiment_, et c'était bien plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer dans ses fantasmes les plus fous.

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, un peu maladroitement, morsures de lèvres, mains fébriles agrippant tout ce qu'elles pouvaient agripper. Ils se séparèrent un instant, bouffée d'oxygène comme après être resté un long moment sous l'eau. Le regard de Daichi s'était une fois encore assombrit, et il sentait le désir le bloquer sur place, comme peur d'aller trop fort, attendant. Suga déglutit, laissant l'envie prendre le dessus sur sa timidité qui s'était complètement volatilisée.

\- Lit .. Murmura-il d'une voix rauque.

Gestes gauches pour se débarrasser de leur vêtements, Suga tirant sur le t-shirt de l'autre homme, le coinçant à son cou, avant qu'il ne recapture ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, se cognant contre le peu d'objet qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin. Daichi avait entreprit de parsemer sa peau claire de marques, Suga rit car il était super chatouilleux, sentant les callosités de ses doigts se creuser dans le bas de son dos.

Il sentit sa colonne se fondre contre le matelas, Daichi s'étant arrêté un moment, le contemplant comme si c'était la toute première fois qu'il le voyait. Suga en profita pour en faire de même, admirant la saillie de muscles tannées au dessus de lui, se mordant la lèvres inférieur tout en caressant d'un geste hésitant les pectoraux fermes, ses caresses descendant dangereusement de ses abdominaux jusqu'à la lisière de son boxer.

Il sentit Daichi frémir, et il n'eut pas le temps de laisser son sourire satisfait apparaitre à la vue de l'autre qui était aussi tendu que lui-même, car ses lèvres furent une nouvelles fois volées, et il se laissa instantanément ravager par cette bouche, descendant sur sa jugulaire, plus bas encore, suçant et mordant délicatement, laissant apparaitre un jardin de roses écarlates sur la terre immaculée qui lui servait de peau.

Il comprit ce que Daichi allait faire bien trop tard, lorsqu'il embrassa la bosse au travers de son boxer. Il lui adressa tout de même un regard interrogatif, voir si tout était ok, et Suga ne distinguait même plus l'iris de ses pupilles. Il ne distinguait plus grand chose en fait, son esprit se noyant dans une torpeur qui ne le laissait conscient que de la vague de plaisir qui l'inonda lorsque Daichi le prit en bouche.

Il se laissa submerger, tout en tremblant, contre celui sur lequel il avait eu un véritable coup de foudre des mois plus tôt, donnant ce qu'il lui restait à donner, la tendresse des gestes de Daichi surpassant la rudesse de la passion, le faisant se sentir important et aimé, après des mois plus tôt où il pensait n'être pas assez bien pour quiconque.

Peut-être était-ce parce que Daichi était lui-même un naufragé amoureux, peut-être parce qu'il comprenait ce que Suga avait vécu, peut-être juste parce que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu plus tôt les destinaient à se rencontrer. Peut-être qu'ils étaient censés se guérir mutuellement, et faire naitre quelque chose de sain et de fort.

Et si c'était cela, alors Suga se dit que cela vallait la peine d'avoir eu le cœur et la confiance brisée.

La nuit ne venait que de naitre, la lune pleine éclairant leur corps nus d'une lueur laiteuse, et Sugawara sentait qu'il était un vrai carnage de rougeur et de sueur, le manque physique de ces derniers mois se réveillant brusquement en lui, et il avait déjà jouit deux fois lorsque Daichi décida de faire une pause, aussi essoufflé que lui. Il lui demanda s'il voulait de l'eau, ce à quoi il répondit par l'affirmative, mordillant son oreille et continuant de frotter ses hanches contre lui pour lui dire de se dépêcher, ce qui fit rire Daichi contre ses lèvres lorsqu'il l'embrassa.

Il se redressa un peu en attendant, sentant ses muscles trembler (il allait le sentir le lendemain matin, il le savait) et sans regarder la table de chevet, prit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main pour essuyer son estomac, avant que son amant ne lui souffle, voix encore rauque :

\- Suga .. Tu viens d'utiliser la feuille de route d'Akaashi.

Il le fixa en clignant des yeux d'un air hébété et de fixer le papier qui était à présent dans un _mauvais_ état, avant de sentir sa bouche se tordre dans un rire non contrôlé, que Daichi rejoint rapidement. Il l'embrassa sur le dessus du crâne, tendrement, la main passée dans le bas de son dos, lui tendant le verre qu'il but goulument, avant de s'allonger tout contre lui, leurs souffles saccadés se mêlant une énième fois, mais Suga sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes, et Daichi avait couvert leurs corps de la couverture, et Daichi était chaud et confortable et ..

Il sentit ses bras autour de lui et qu'il lui murmura quelque chose, mais il ne comprit pas quoi, et ce fut la dernière chose qu'il pensa avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

_Je t'aime .. ?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .. oups. ( ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡° )
> 
> Chanson de Daichi : [Jorja Smith - Be Honest (feat. Burna Boy) Acoustic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5I0NhU2Blr0)


	9. Confession manquée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand un seul contretemps peut tout faire valser en éclat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, you love me  
You tell me I'm special, so special  
I know you love me  
'Cause you want the best
> 
> [Allie X - Love Me Wrong](https://youtu.be/nEpHfZYzkoQ)

\- Avec ceci ?

La voix chantante de la jeune boulangère sortit brusquement Daichi de ses pensées, ainsi que de son état vaguement somnolant. Il cligna des yeux, assimilant doucement les mots qui lui étaient adressés, se frayant un chemin dans son esprit embrumé. 

Il n'avait dormi que 3h, après tout. 

_ Parce que Suga et moi avons .. _

Ses joues devaient êtres aussi rouges que la tarte aux cerises sur laquelle il louchait depuis 5 bonnes minutes, le souvenir bien trop récent de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille l'ayant déjà harcelé toute l'aube, il n'allait pas en plus l'accabler maintenant, si ?!

\- Me .. Mettez-moi la brioche .. Et, ça ? C'est de la fougasse sucrée ?

Il tenta de se distraire en se focalisant sur les pâtisseries. Il n'était que 7h du matin lorsqu'il avait finalement décidé que cela ne servait à rien continuer à ruminer dans le lit, même si le corps tiède de Sugawara contre lui était la meilleure excuse du monde pour y rester, il s'était dit que c'était l’occasion parfaite d'aller chercher le petit-déjeuner, avant le jeune homme ne se réveille.

La jeune fille lui tendit un morceau pour lui faire goûter, et là Daichi se rendit compte qu'il était affamé, le goût chaud et sucré fondant sur sa langue. Il en eut presque un soupir de satisfaction.

Il était fatigué parce qu’il n’en avait pas fermé l’œil de la nuit, et surtout_ physiquement _ parlant, son corps lui faisait un subtil rappel de certains muscles qu’il n’avait plus utilisé depuis un certain temps, ou du moins, pas de cette manière _ là _ .. 

_ Tu parles d’un ancien sportif, j’ai l’impression d’avoir 60 piges _.

Ok, depuis le départ de Yui et lors de sa dépression, il n’avait pas vraiment eu l’envie ni ressenti le besoin de combler son manque physique, puis il n’était pas du genre à faire des rencontres sans lendemain, après tout Daichi était un romantique, et ce n’était pas juste pour du sexe qu’il avait été attiré par Suga, et puis surtout ..

_ Je lui ai dit que je l’aimais_.

Il déglutit faiblement. Il l'avait dit sans réfléchir, sur le feu du moment, parce que c’était quelque chose de tout à fait normal pour lui à déclarer après ou pendant, et parce que si Daichi n’avait pas de sentiments aussi intenses, il n’aurait jamais couché avec Sugawara Koushi.

Il repensa à lui, à sa manière solaire de lui sourire, à la façon qu’il avait d’avoir toujours ses cheveux ébouriffés de manière ridiculement sublime, ses yeux noisettes qui pétillaient dès qu’il expliquait quelque chose qui le passionnait, sa douceur avec les chevaux.

La manière dont il avait balbutié son nom, haletant, en dessous de lui .. La force presque désespérée avec laquelle il avait noué ses jambes à ses reins, ses ongles creusant des chemins sinueux dans la peau de son dos. 

La façon dont il s’enroulait dans les couvertures en dormant, son froncement de sourcil lorsqu’il rêvait, ses grincements de dents. Le fait que son corps se lovait parfaitement contre le sien, comme s’il avait été conçu spécialement pour lui .. 

Daichi avait simplement envie de vivre ces instants-là tous les jours. Il était affamé de Sugawara, de ses manies, de sa personnalité. Chaque jour passant, il avait l’impression de découvrir une nouvelle chose, un nouveau trésor ..

_ J’ai envie de passer le reste de ma vie à ses côtés. _

\- Si vous me disiez plutôt les goûts de votre partenaire pour que je vous fasse un mélange ?

L'ancien capitaine la regarda un instant sans comprendre. La jeune femme écarquilla ses grands yeux noisettes, avant de continuer, un brin confuse, en pensant avoir été trop loin avec sa remarque :

\- Oh, excusez-moi, j'ai cru ..

\- Il aime la vanille. Et le citron. Pas de chocolat.

Daichi l'avait immédiatement coupée, un sourire naissant sur le visage. La jeune femme lui rendit, gentiment. Pendant qu'elle s’affairait, il lui demanda tout de même, curieux, comment elle avait su. Cette dernière le regarda un instant, replaçant une mèche acajou dans sa tresse, avant de développer :

\- Hé bien, généralement quand un homme vient aux aurores rechercher des viennoiseries, c'est de un qu'il travaille (je ne pense pas que ce soit votre cas comme nous sommes dimanche), de deux pour sa famille (pas de pains au chocolat, donc non plus), et de trois ..

Un sourire moqueur fendit son visage en forme de cœur.

\- Vous avez un _ énorme _ suçon dans le cou.

Daichi eut le réflexe de porter sa main à son cou, récoltant un éclat de rire de la part de la boulangère. Elle posa le sachet sur le comptoir, alors que Daichi allait sortir sa carte, elle rajouta un petit paquet de sablé avec un clin d’œil :

\- Cadeau de la maison.

Daichi la salua avant de sortir, jetant tout de même un coup d’œil dans la vitre avant de continuer son chemin entre les ruelles désertes.

Il avait, _ effectivement _, un énorme suçon dans le cou.

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard à la cabane, ouvrant la porte précautionneusement pour ne pas réveiller le cavalier, qui à première vue, n'était plus dans le lit. Daichi se dit qu'il était soit en train de prendre une douche (il n'entendait cependant pas l'eau couler) ou bien en train d'en griller une (il ne l'avait pas aperçu sur la terrasse). Étrange.

Il posa ses commissions sur l'îlot, avant de regarder au percolateur. Il entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir en grand, et un cri l’accueillir d'une voix paniquée :

\- Daichi !!

Suga semblait complètement affolé, ce qui lui fit littéralement lâcher la tasse qu'il avait en main pour se précipiter vers lui. Son amant se jeta alors dans ses bras, le serrant avec désespoir contre lui. L'ancien capitaine, perdu, lui rendit son étreinte, avant de comprendre brutalement.

\- Je .. Pardon, j'aurai du te laisser un mot ..

Suga s'était réveillé ce matin.

_ Seul. _

Après avoir passé sa première nuit avec lui.

Sugawara Koushi, qui avait été blessé dans sa dernière relation, qui avait perdu confiance en lui, s'était retrouvé seul.

_Pas étonnant qu'il ait paniqué_.

Daichi se sentait vraiment con. Son téléphone était resté dans son sac bien sur, il n'avait plus de batterie, comme toujours.

Lui qui avait voulu la jouer romantique, pour le coup, c'était gagné.

\- Je ne t’abandonnerai pas, je te le promets .. Aussi longtemps que tu voudra de moi, je serais là. Je ne bouge pas, Suga. _ Jamais_.

Il passa une main dans les mèches argentées, tout en lui murmurant ces mots tendres dans le creux du cou.

C'est là qu'une violente douleur lui pinça les côtes. Il releva la tête médusé. Suga venait de lui donner un coup avec le plat de sa paume. Il le fixait à présent avec un regard noir, qui après réflexion, était plutôt comique :

\- J'espère que l'odeur que je sens va suffire pour te faire pardonner !

Il se détacha de lui, non sans l'embrasser rapidement au passage, avant de se diriger vers l'îlot en sifflotant. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de la vision divine qui lui était offerte.

Il était tout juste vêtu du t-shirt de Daichi qui flottait sur ses cuisses nues, embrassé dans la lueur crue du soleil à peine levé sur la mer, les joues rondes remplies du morceau de fougasse, et ..

Et Daichi commença à accepter doucement que cela n'était pas un rêve.

Que Sugawara tenait autant à lui, qu'il avait envie de l'inclure dans sa vie lui aussi. Que ce n'était pas une histoire sans lendemain, qu'il n'allait pas se réveiller seul et triste dans son lit froid. Qu'il allait enfin pouvoir être heureux, même s'il ne devra pas oublier de prévenir lorsqu'il va chercher le petit déjeuner.

Il s'installa à côté de lui, passant son bras tendrement contre sa taille, et en profita pour mordre dans sa pâtisserie. Suga hurla la bouche pleine, d'un air très outré :

\- Mwéééé m'on m'rceau !!

Daichi éclata de rire, il s'était dépêché d'engloutir son morceau, et avait à présent des bajoues digne d'un hamster. Il déglutit difficilement, attrapant son mug à deux mains pour le vider d'une traite, avant de le suivre dans son fou rire. Daichi l'observa avec amour.

Le Suga timide et anxieux qu'il avait rencontré s'était doucement transformé en un être plein de vie et de caractère, et il en était profondément heureux. 

Il s'embrassèrent, doucement d'abord, avant que, il ne sache pas trop comment, Sugawara se retrouve perché au dessus de lui, ses mains avides se glissant sous le tissu pour caresser les muscles chauds de son dos. Daichi sourit contre ses lèvres, sa rationalité combattant avec l'envie de retourner au lit avec lui :

\- Suga .. On doit pas trainer, tu sais bien.

\- Humm .. On a pas encore pris de douche façon.

Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement, les yeux du cavalier pétillants d'une lueur taquine. Daichi passa alors ses mains en dessous de ses cuisses pour le soulever, alors qu'il avait enchaîné ses mains à son cou, et le porta ainsi jusqu'à la salle de bain sans perdre de temps.

Ils allaient donc lier l'utile à l'agréable.

\- Alors votre première nuit .. Y'a eu pénétration ou pas ?

Daichi recracha sa gorgée de bière en plein sur le visage de Kuroo, qui ne se défit nullement de sa poker face.

\- Alleeeeeeeer quoi, j'ai parié 50€ avec Matsukawa !

L'ancien capitaine se prit la tête entre les mains, regrettant immédiatement d'avoir accepté de donner un coup de main pour la récolte des fraises d'Iwaizumi. Il se retrouvait à présent coincé sous le soleil brulant entre le vétérinaire, Bokuto, et les deux aides de l’agriculteur qui devaient probablement être, les _ pires _ :

\- Ça fait une semaine, tu penses bien que Daichi a trempé son biscuit depuis le temps, ricana Hanamaki

\- Tu penses ? Après tout Daichi est particulièrement lent, il n'a peut-être pas compris comment faire ?

\- Ou bien il a été voir des tutoriels sur internet du genre _ "Le Sexe Gay Pour Les Nuls" .. _

_ \- _ Heureusement que Sugawara a l'air plus réveillé .. Hééééé mais si ça se trouve, c'est _ Suga-kun _ qui lui a mi..

\- _ Stop. _

Daichi n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir Asahi a ses côtés, surtout lorsqu'il prenait la voix qu'il avait habituellement sur le terrain, son physique de gentil géant se transformant en une sorte d'ogre très intimidant. Même si cela ne durait jamais très longtemps, ça eut au moins le mérite de calmer les furies. Du moins pour le moment.

Bien-sûr, en temps normal, il se serait défendu sans peine, mais il était perturbé par une seule chose, car depuis leur retour ..

\- Je .. Je lui ai dis que je l'aimais.

Un silence des plus étonnant tomba sur l'audience, alors que l'ex-capitaine avait à présent la même couleur que la récolte à l'intérieur de son panier en osier.

\- Félicitation gros.

Bokuto lui tapa dans le dos, alors que les autres le fixaient avec un air tendre, satisfaits. Daichi les regarda bêtement, tout en clignant des yeux.

\- Mais .. Je crois qu'il dormait, parce qu’il ne m'en a pas reparlé depuis ..

Un ange passa. L'expression de fierté s'était à présent transformée en un mélange curieux de fatigue et de désabusement. Si Daichi aurait voulu un super pouvoir, c'était _définitivement_ celui de pouvoir disparaître sous terre.

Asahi posa sa main sur son épaule, l’air plus ou moins sûr.

\- .. redis lui alors ?

\- Bah ouai, t'attend quoi ?!

\- Puis c'est pas qu'il te reste que deux chapitres ..

\- De quoi tu parles Maki ?

Kuroo acquiesça vivement, alors que Bokuto lui proposa même de leur ouvrir le bar le soir de la fermeture. Matsukawa lui dit de lui offrir les fraises, alors que Hanamaki sourit en sous-entendant qu’il n’aurait qu’à s’allonger nu couvert uniquement des fruits, avec un _ je t’aime _ écrit sur le torse avec de la chantilly ..

Son téléphone bipa, les arrêtant dans leur délire. Daichi lut silencieusement le texto de Suga, avant de dire, d’un ton incertain, comme pour demander leurs avis :

\- .. Il m’invite à souper chez lui ce soir ?

\- Parfait, dis-lui ce soir alors ! 

\- Et tiens-nous au courant, on aimerait savoir qui de nous tu vas choisir pour être ton témoin !

Ses amis le regardaient avec un sourire. L’ancien champion sentit une boule de chaleur naître dans son ventre. Ils pouvaient être les pires, comme ils pouvaient être les meilleurs, toujours là pour lui.

Il acquiesça, sa résolution grondant dans son cœur. Il allait lui dire qu’il l’aimait, qu’il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec lui. 

Tout allait bien se passer.

Pas vrai .. ?

Daichi se tenait devant la porte avec un mélange d'impatience et d'angoisse.

Le bas de sa chemise était froissé à force de l'avoir trituré nerveusement, ses mains étaient moites, l'anse du sac en plastique lui lacérant le creux du coude.

Comment allait-il amener le sujet ? Devait-il balancer la phrase en mode posé, entre le fromage et le dessert ?

« _ Hé au fait, tu te souviens pas quand on a fini nos cochonneries, tu t'étais déjà endormi mais je t'ai dis que je t'aimais, en fait ? _ »

Nan, définitivement pas.

Devait-il le faire de manière officielle, en mettant un genou à terre et en lui présentant la bouteille de vin en guise de bague ?

« _ Je t'aime, épouse-moi ? _ »

Non plus.

Il allait juste lui dire qu’il l’aimait, et il attendrait la suite. Il ne voulait pas le stresser d’avantage. Même si la certitude de vouloir passer sa vie avec lui était là, il ne savait pas ce qu’il en était pour le cavalier. 

« _ Je t'aime et je voudrais passer l’éternité à tes côtés. Tu veux bien te faire appeler Sawamura Koushi ? _ »

La porte s'ouvrir brusquement, le faisant sursauter. Suga le regardait avec un air amusé, cheveux encore humides sur un polo corail et un pantalon slim beige.

\- Ben quoi Daichi, tu rentres pas ?

L'ancien capitaine bredouilla un bonjour, avant de franchir le seuil de la porte. Sugawara avait déjà le nez dans son sac, retirant sans ménagement la bouteille de Pouilly-Fumé de 2012 avec une exclamation émerveillée.

_ Bon ben c’est fichu pour le plan B_.

Daichi le suivit silencieusement jusqu'au salon, la table ronde dressée d'une nappe en coton écru, assiettes assorties et couverts argentés, chandelier de bougies carmines allumées en plein centre. Des pétales de roses frais étaient disposés entre tout les éléments.

\- Y'a pas que toi qui a le droit d'être romantique ..

Suga lui fit un sourire un brin moqueur, qui le fit rougir de l'intérieur.

Ils s'installèrent, alors que son voisin lui raconta avoir passé la journée entre calmer Oikawa qui avait décrété que son costume n'était pas assez moulant, redessiner le plan de la scène qui allait les accueillir, et préparer le dîner.

Kenma avait filé chez Kuroo, et Akaashi donnait soit-disant un coup de main au brasseur pour finaliser une grosse commande. Ils avaient donc la soirée pour eux tout seuls.

Daichi déboucha la bouteille d'un geste expert, tout en expliquant (en évitant les détails sur sa confession bien-sûr) s’être fait harceler par les autres, puis s'être fait largement engueuler par Iwaizumi car ils n'allaient pas assez vite. Suga éclata de rire, au moins ils avaient le dessert gratos.

Ils burent un verre tout en grignotant un peu de charcuterie et fromage, puis le cavalier alla dresser les assiettes dans la cuisine. Il revint après quelques instant et plaça devant lui un appétissant magret de canard accompagné d'asperges vertes et d'une sauce à la framboise. Daichi les resservit, et ils commencèrent à manger dans un silence confortable.

\- C'est délicieux.

Il venait tout juste d'avaler une première bouchée, mais rien que l’odeur avait suffit à lui faire rendre son verdict. Son voisin lâcha alors un sourire de soulagement en souriant, ça faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas préparé ce plat, qui est originalement une recette de sa grand-mère. 

Sugawara cuisinait très bien, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il lui faisait à manger à lui ou bien aux autres après tout, mais il pouvait sentir que ce dîner était particulier. La présentation était raffinée, les ingrédients haut de gamme, oui, tout ça faisait que c’était ..

_ C’était un vrai dîner entre amoureux. _

Daichi sentit ses joues se colorer agréablement. Il ne devait pas être inquiet de la réponse de Suga, car il savait au fond de lui-même qu’il partageait ses sentiments. Il devait prendre son courage à deux mains à présent. 

Il s’éclaircit la gorge, une fois qu’ils eurent fini de manger.

\- Au fait Suga .. Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose.

Le cavalier le regarda, s’étant levé pour débarrasser. Il reposa son assiette, tout en se dépêchant de se rassoir, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Oh, si c'est à propos du plan pour le groupe, je peux te ..

\- Non non, ce n'est pas à propos du groupe.

Il se calma, alors qu’il le regarda d’un air interrogateur. Daichi sentait son cœur danser la samba dans sa cage thoracique. Il but une gorgée de vin, trouvant brusquement qu’il faisait très chaud dans la maison.

\- Je .. Je dois te dire quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important.

Un silence tomba sur les deux hommes. Suga le regarda d’un air incertain, une légère ombre inquiète voilant son visage. Daichi comprit directement que cette phrase pouvait être angoissante pour lui, rappelant peut-être quelconque souvenir douloureux. 

Il lui prit alors la main dans un geste rassurant, souriant gauchement pour lui indiquer la positivité de ce qu’il s’apprêtait à lui confier tout en rassemblant sa résolution pour continuer.

_ Aller Daichi, pense que tu es sur le court ! _

Mais un craquement sourd se fit entendre dehors. Suga redressa alors la tête, plissant les yeux vers la fenêtre. Daichi fit de même, retenant son souffle. Après quelques secondes, le cavalier se retourna vers lui, s’excusant avec un sourire confus. Il n’avait pas lâché sa main, la serrant avec un peu plus de force qu’auparavant.

Essayant de puiser un peu de bravoure contre ses longs doigts fins.

\- Suga, voilà, je voulais juste te dire que je .. je .. je t’..

Un hennissement bruyant le coupa cette fois-ci, alertant définitivement les deux hommes, qui se levèrent instinctivement, pour se diriger vers la fenêtre.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils aperçurent les flammes baignant la cour de lueur apocalyptiques qu'ils comprirent ce qu'il se passait.

_ Un incendie _.

Daichi se rua vers la sortie en jurant, Suga sur ses talons. Le feu avait pris dans l’entrepôt du foin en face de la maison, juste à côté du box des chevaux. Ces derniers n'étaient pas encore en danger, mais la fumée commençait à devenir importante, qui sait depuis quand ça brulait !?

Sugawara commença par ouvrir le premier box, celui de Furioso, attrapant une corde, le cheval paniqué manquant de le renverser en sortant. Il cria de faire de même à Daichi, de laisser les autres le suivre. Il ouvrit alors sans mal celui de Sueño et de Butterscotch qui suivirent immédiatement au grand trot, celui de Nuvem étant le dernier.

Le cavalier avait réussi à les faire entrer dans la piste plus loin à l’abri, alors que Daichi lui hurla de prévenir les pompiers. Il s’acharna sur la porte du box, l’étalon se cabrant tout en hennissant désespérément, les émanations épaisses s’engouffrant entre les barreaux dangereusement.

\- Putain, pourquoi j’arrive pas à .. !

C'est alors que Daichi se rendit compte avec effroi que le verrou avait été forcé, _ mal forcé _ même, se retrouvant bloqué dans le bois et l'empêchant d'ouvrir la porte. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il tira de toutes ses forces, jeta un coup de pied rageur contre le métal afin d'essayer d’en dévier la course.

L’adrénaline décupla ses forces, il sentit tout de même les vielles blessures de son épaule malmenée se rouvrir, alors qu’il grinça des dents sous la douleur, des étoiles dansant devant ses yeux. 

Un chuintement se vit entendre, alors que la porte se défit de ses gonds, l’envoyant valser à l’autre bout du box. Il sentit son corps tomber lourdement contre le macadam paillé, se roulant en boule entre les pieds de Nuvem pour se protéger, mais le cheval l’esquissa souplement, lui sautant par dessus pour sortir, apparemment sans le toucher.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir, car en levant les yeux, un nouveau grincement retentit et il vit la charpente du toit s'affaisser au dessus de lui.

La dernière chose que Daichi entendit fut le cri de Sugawara, avant de sentir quelque chose tomber sur lui, et il perdit connaissance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry Daichi.)
> 
> OUI JE SAIS IL NE RESTE QU'UN CHAPITRE ET VOUS VOULEZ TOUS MA PEAU.  
And I regret nothing~


	10. Première danse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand on apprend a danser pour la toute première fois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a chance on all the things you can't see  
Make a wish on all that lives within thee  
If you're foolishly in love with me  
It's a fine day for sure  

> 
> [FKA Twings - Sad Day](https://youtu.be/gnmDMAVdaPc)

\- Toujours pas de changement .. ?

Les yeux gonflés de Suga mirent un moment à se tourner vers la porte d'entrée de la chambre, où Kuroo se tenait, un sac plastique à la main, et un air exténué sur le visage. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sans son rictus cassé, et ça lui fit mal, de savoir à quel point ça lui manquait, ça et ses éternelles vannes douteuses.

Il posa les commissions sur la table d'appoint, tout en sortant une bouteille d'eau et un dagobert. Ce n'était apparemment pas celui de la cantine, où les feuilles de salade déjà un peu brunâtres se collaient au cellophane, ici le pain était frais, il avait certainement dû aller le chercher à la sandwicherie, plus loin et plus cher, mais cent fois meilleur.

Suga sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il lui tendit gentiment.

\- Faut que tu manges, Sugawara.

Il semblait le fixer avec une certaine pitié.

_ Non, il est juste aussi triste que moi. _

\- J'ai pas faim.

Sa voix était enrouée, à force de ne plus parler, à force d'avoir trop pleurer. C'était faux bien-sûr, son estomac le lui faisait durement comprendre, mais il n'avait juste pas la force de manger. Il n’avait plus vraiment de force pour rien en fait.

\- Tu sais que Sawamura n'aimerait pas te voir comme ça.

Suga se tendit brusquement. Kuroo avait visé un point juste, puisqu'il se saisit en tremblant du sandwich. Il mâcha la première bouchée difficilement, c'était bon, c'était ..

Les paramètres des machines autour du lit faisaient toujours le même bruit redondant.

_ Bip Bip. _

La trotteuse de l’horloge continuait sa route comme à son habitude.

_ Tic tic. _

Ça faisait 3 jours que Daichi était dans le coma.

_ Snif Snif. _

Ses yeux se remplirent une nouvelle fois de larmes. Il avait envie de vomir maintenant.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers le lit.

Étendu entre les draps blancs stériles, Daichi semblait dormir. Rien n’avait changé depuis son admission, depuis sa sortie de salle d’op’. Quelques brûlures au second degré et un choc sur la tête, ainsi qu’une fracture au tibia.

Le chirurgien l’avait traité de miraculé.

Mais est-ce qu’un miraculé reste inconscient aussi longtemps .. ?

Le vétérinaire tira l’une des chaises pour s’assoir à ses côtés. Il força un sourire sur son faciès, et commença à parler doucement :

\- Hé Sawamura, ça va .. ? J’ai nourris ton mec encore une fois au fait. Tu me devra beaucoup de choses quand tu te réveillera, tu sais .. Genre, payer mon ardoise chez Bokuto pendant un an. Ou bien chanter une chanson de Green Day à poil, j’hésite encore .. 

Sa voix forçant l’humour se brisa tout de même sur la dernière phrase :

\- .. enfin. Traîne pas trop, parce que ça devient vraiment lourd pour nous, putain d'égoïste.

Suga sentit son cœur se pincer lorsqu’il aperçut une larme rouler sur l’une de ses joues. Il passa une main consolante dans le dos de Kuroo, qui s’appuya faiblement contre lui.

Ils restèrent comme cela un long moment, dans un silence lourd uniquement perturbé par le bruit des machines.

\- Il m’a dit qu’il m’aimait, ce soir-là ..

Kuroo redressa un œil vitreux vers lui. Les lèvres de Sugawara étaient pincées, alors que le peu de sang avait quitté son visage.

\- Le soir de l’incendie .. ?

\- Nan, avant. Lorsqu’on a passé notre première nuit ensemble.

Le cavalier déglutit difficilement, ses doigts se crispant contre le tissu de la veste du plus grand.

\- Il pensait que je dormais .. Mais je l’ai entendu. Et tu sais le pire ? C’est que j’ai jamais eu les couilles de lui répondre ..

Sa voix craqua, misérablement. Son ami l'étreignit faiblement, pendant que Suga étouffait ses sanglots dans sa nuque.

Daichi lui avait dit qu’il l’aimait.

Et il n’avait pas pu lui répondre.

_Et maintenant, c’était peut-être trop tard._

Quelques instant plus tard, on frappa à la porte, alors que la voix exaspérée de Oikawa retentit :

\- Purée, si j’avais su que c’était ce gorille d’Ushiwaka qui suivait Sawa-chan, j’aurais ..

\- Tu n’aurais rien fait _Shittykawa_, parce que tu sais aussi bien que moi que c’est le meilleur neurologue de la région.

La voix sèche d’Iwaizumi claqua, calmement mais sans laisser d’autre possibilité de lui répondre. Ils entrèrent tous deux, alors que le fermier se dirigea immédiatement vers le lit, tandis que le brunet s’assit lourdement à côté de Suga, le sandwichant entre lui et Kuroo. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, tout en se penchant gentiment vers le lit :

\- Dépêche-toi de te réveiller Sawa-chan, Kuro-chan est en train d’essayer de voler ton dû !

\- Comme si j’oserai tiens. Sugawara me botterait le cul, et j’ose même pas penser à Kenma ..

Suga eu un petit sourire malgré lui, les deux hommes essayant tant bien que mal d’alléger l’atmosphère. Il leur en fut reconnaissant, ça, ainsi que tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour lui.

Iwaizumi se racla la gorge, avant de parler, détournant son attention de Daichi vers eux :

\- Il parait que les flics ont trouvé quelque chose. Kyoutani me tient au courant ..

Les autres levèrent les yeux vers lui. Suga déglutit faiblement. 

Le toit de l’écurie s’était effondré sur Daichi, les pompiers étaient arrivés quelques minutes après fort heureusement, mais rien ne pouvait présager un incendie. Suga fumait, mais jamais à moins de 3 mètres des boxs ou du moindre brin de paille. 

Ils avaient donc conclu que c’était d’origine criminelle, après avoir prélevé un peu d’essence le long de l’allée. Mais qui, bon dieu _ qui_, aurait pu vouloir faire ça ?!

Était-ce lui qui était visé ? Les chevaux ? Ou bien était-ce Daichi ?

Daichi n’avait pas d'ennemi.

Tout le monde aimait Daichi.

_ Sauf peut-être une personne_.

Sugawara trembla à cette simple pensée.

_ Impossible. _

_ Il ignore où j’habite_.

Des hurlements stridents se firent soudain entendre dans le couloir, alors qu’un brouhaha terrible suivit, des cris colériques mêlés à des rires, qui firent se dévisager les quatre hommes. Kuroo annonça d’une voix perplexe, après un instant :

\- On dirait les voix de ..

Ils se levèrent en chœur, bien décidés à éclaircir leur doute. Oikawa ouvrit la porte, tombant nez-à-nez sur un jeune homme un peu plus petit au terrible regard noir, cheveux décolorés et allure de délinquant qui contrastait comiquement avec son uniforme de policier.

\- Yo. Je pense qu’on a trouvé votre pyromane. 

Kyoutani Kentarou leur adressa ensuite le même regard noir, avant qu’une voix exaspérée ne retentisse derrière lui :

\- Kyoutani, ne dévoile pas des éléments de l'enquête à ses fous dingues putain ! 

Yahaba Shigeru, même tenue mais cheveux châtains clairs impeccables, s’avança vers Iwaizumi en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Iwaizumi-san, j’ai besoin que tu vérifies les dire de tes _ crétins _ d’aide s'il te plaît.

Il pointa deux sièges, où étaient respectivement assis Matsukawa et Hanamaki, qui rigolaient tout deux comme des perturbés. En face d’eux, une infirmière rentrait un lit où un homme était allongé en geignant de douleur. Suga sentit son sang se figer lorsqu’il le reconnu. Mais Oikawa s’exclama avant lui :

\- Qu’est-ce que ce _ connard _ fout ici ?!

Yahaba se tourna vers lui, un calepin en main, lui demandant s’il reconnaissait l’individu. Suga répondit alors, voix trop calme, dissimulant le calme avant la tempête.

\- C’est Suguru Takeshi. Mon _ ex_.

_ C’était donc ça. _

Il était bien décidé à lui pourrir la vie jusqu’au bout. 

Iwaizumi se dirigea vers les deux hommes, leur demandant ce qu'il s’était passé. 

Matsukawa se gratta l'arrière de la tête, tout en expliquant qu’il était caché derrière leur fumier lorsqu’ils l’avaient aperçu. Yahaba le regarda ensuite avec doute.

\- Et je suppose qu'il est tombé le cul sur la dizaine de plomb qu'une infirmière est en train de lui enlever .. ?

Hanamaki eut un rictus.

\- Quoi, j'ai cru que c'était un sanglier qui venait ravager nos récoltes ..

Oikawa huma de contentement à l'idée que l'agriculteur avait tiré sur son ex, que Suga partageait largement. Il aurait même carrément aimé pouvoir le faire lui-même. Iwaizumi décréta que de toute façon, il avait son port d'arme et le policier agita la main d'un air excédé, car au final, c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Car il était, comme tous, inquiet pour Daichi. Il annonça qu'ils allaient le mettre en garde à vue, et voir s'il avouerait de son plein gré. Ils ajouta au groupe de se tenir à carreaux pendant ce temps.

Les policiers tournant les talons, Oikawa se retourna vers Suga, air furibond défigurant son visage :

\- Suga, je vais le _ tuer une bonne fois pour toute _ ce type.

Le cavalier n’eut pas le temps de répondre qu’ils pourraient probablement ensevelir le corps dans le fumier pour l’éliminer, qu’une voix mélodieuse les coupa, mélodie étrange retentissant dans le couloir :

\- Tuer, _ tuer_, tuer nananan~

Ils se retournèrent vers un infirmier au cheveux rouge dressé sur le crâne, contraste un peu trop fort avec son uniforme pristrine. Derrière lui, un médecin imposant au regard olive neutre, et Oikawa grimaça de plus belle à sa vue :

\- _Uuuh Ushiwaka _ !

\- Bonjour Oikawa. Tu regrettes enfin de ne pas être venu à Shiratorizawa ?

Iwaizumi dû presque l'empoigner pour ne pas qu’il lui saute à la gorge, toutes griffes dehors, lui hurlant que, de toute manière, c'était ses parents qui l'avaient forcé à entreprendre un an en médecine, et blablabla. Ushijima Wakatoshi, le neurologue qui s’occupait de Daichi, e l'écoutait déjà plus, et regarda le groupe calmement.

\- Nous allons réveiller Sawamura-san.

Suga se redressa immédiatement, oubliant immédiatement Takeshi, et suivit ses pas jusqu’à la chambre de Daichi. Le neurologue observa les constantes, tout en hochant la tête d’un air satisfait, alors que le groupe se tenait en retrait, retenant son souffle. Suga eut tout de même le courage de s’approcher un peu plus, espoir fébrile lui coupant la gorge.

\- Satori.

\- _Aye aye~_

L’infirmier apprêta une seringue, qu’il injecta calmement dans l’un des tubes reliant le baxter, avant de le rebrancher. Ils firent ensuite sortir le groupe, l’opération de réveil devant se dérouler dans le calme. Ushijima eut cependant pitié de Sugawara, et l’autorisa à rester dans la chambre. 

Il le remercia, son cœur se serrant. 

\- Ça risque de prendre du temps, on l’a tout de même laissé un moment dans cet état .. N’hésite pas à biper Satori au besoin.

La pièce se plongea dans un silence blanc, alors que Suga se saisit en tremblant de la main de Daichi.

Il se refusa à regarder l’heure, au fil du temps qui passait, l’anxiété grandissant dans son torse, comme un lierre grimpant dont les tiges se refermeraient autour de ses poumons, les contractant de plus en plus. Ses pensées s’emmêlaient, de plus en plus confuses.

Et si cela ne fonctionnait pas ?

Et si il ne se réveillait jamais ?

Et si il allait planter une paire de ciseau dans le cœur de Takeshi ?

Et si il allait en prison ?

Et si Oikawa s’occupait de Nuvem ?

Et si ..

Il sentit une pression infime autour de ses doigts. Il cligna des yeux, se demandant s’il ne l’avait pas imaginé. La chambre était à présent plongée dans une semi-obscurité, le soleil ayant disparu derrière l’horizon. Il refusa toujours de regarder l’heure, tout en sachant que la soirée était déjà avancée.

Il serra la main de Daichi, et ses mots sonnèrent comme en écho dans la pièce silencieuse :

\- Daichi .. Je t’aime. 

Espérant que, comme dans les films, l’homme qui l’aimait allait ouvrir les yeux, comme par enchantement. Cela ne marcha pas, bien sûr. Il lui jeta un regard hagard. Peut-être devrait-il l’embrasser ? Plonger sa main dans son pantalon ? Il ne savait pas.

Mais la pression sur sa main réapparut, et il la sentit plus fort, cette fois, il n’avait pas rêvé, et il se pencha vers Daichi, à l'affût, le cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine.

_ Oui. _

_ Vas-y. _

_ Reviens. _

_ J’ai besoin de toi. _

Les sourcils bruns se froncèrent imperceptiblement, alors que ses paupières se mouvaient doucement. Daichi était en train de se réveiller, et le soulagement découlant en lui fut tellement intense que les larmes retenues coulèrent enfin sur ses joues, rivières silencieuses ayant franchi le barrage de sa retenue.

La main bougea à nouveau dans la sienne, et le jeune homme entrouvrit les yeux, s’ajustant un moment à son environnement, reconnaissant son voisin, avant d’ouvrir la bouche, voix graveleuse à force de n’avoir plus parler :

\- .. ça .. ça .. va .. Nuvem ?

Suga éclata de rire entre deux sanglots, ce qui fit un bruit mouillé étrange. Il lui dit que oui, grâce à lui. Daichi eut un sourire, serrant avec un peu plus de force la paume de son voisin, qui s’excusa en pleurant, expliquant, c’était Takeshi, c’était de sa faute, celle de Suga aussi par la force des choses, et il aurait pu mourir, et qu’est-ce qu’il aurait fait s’il était ..

\- .. viens .. pas dire .. me quitte .. pour ça.

Daichi le coupa, sourire cassé sur le visage, sa main libre essuyant les larmes coulant toujours en torrent sur ses joues. Il comprit ce qu'il voulait dire, et il n’attendit pas d’avantage pour faire sa déclaration :

\- Daichi .. Je voulais te le dire ce soir-là mais j'ai pas pu .. Oh bon sang Daichi, _ je t'aime_.

Sa voix se brisa une nouvelle fois, alors que ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle. Comment un corps pouvait-il évacuer autant d'eau ? Il gémit faiblement, se ratatinant pitoyablement contre son torse :

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'ai..

\- .. aussi.

Le cavalier cligna des yeux. La main de son voisin était toujours posée sur sa joue, pouce caressant, et il l’attira doucement à lui pour l’embrasser. Sugawara gémit douloureusement contre ses lèvres, pour ensuite plonger la tête dans son cou, deux bras musclés le cerclant dans une étreinte rassurante.

Ils restèrent ainsi, longtemps, si longtemps que lorsque Satori revint, il les trouva dans la même position, Daichi posant son index sur ses lèvres, alors que Suga dormait tout contre lui. L’infirmier eut un sourire, vérifia rapidement ses constantes qui étaient satisfaisantes, avant de jeter une couverture sur leur deux corps.

Il était trop tard pour les renvoyer chez eux, de toute manière.

\- Daichi, tu es _ vraiment _ sûr de toi .. ? 

Suga regarda avec inquiétude son voisin, se déplaçant habillement sur ses béquilles vers le lit. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire radieux, avant de s’échouer lamentablement sur ce dernier. 

\- Tu rigoles, j’ai pas composé _ exprès _ pour toi pour pas jouer le jour J hein ! 

Le cavalier sentit la bouffée de chaleur descendre dans tout son corps. Il lui ouvrit les couvertures, le laissant ramper jusqu’à lui. Daichi se tourna finalement sur le dos, soupirant de satisfaction entre les deux oreillers moelleux.

Cela faisait tout juste une semaine qu’il était sorti de l'hôpital, et Sugawara avait dû insister lourdement pour qu’il reste chez lui le temps de sa convalescence, s’inquiétant trop pour le laisser seul après ce qu’il s’était passé.

Takeshi avait été relâché bien-sûr, mais sa plainte avait abouti à une restriction du juge de ne pas l’approcher à moins de 10 mètres. Le jugement se ferait d’ici un mois, et il comptait bien rester sur ces gardes d’ici-là, malgré les menaces de mort proférées à son égard par Oikawa et Kenma, ainsi que la carabine de Hanamaki qui ne manquerait pas de viser autre chose que son postérieur s’il le revoyait dans les environs.

Il voulait protéger Daichi.

Il _ devait _ protéger Daichi.

\- Ça va aller, tu sais.

Le jeune homme le regarda avec sérénité. Il leva le bras qui se trouvait de son côté, et Suga se glissa tout contre lui, appréciant la chaleur de son corps fraîchement lavé, et ce malgré la torpeur de la pièce. Daichi embrassa doucement le haut de sa tête, une mèche argentée lui chatouillant les narines.

\- Tant que tu es à mes côtés, tout ira bien.

Le cavalier sourit, tout en plongeant la tête dans son cou.

_ C’est l’inverse, plutôt. _

Daichi avait sauvé la vie de son cheval, au péril de la sienne. Il savait qu’il le ferait encore, qu’il donnerait tout ce qu’il possède afin que plus rien ne le blesse.

Parce que Daichi l’aimait, et qu’il ferait tout pour lui.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps devant eux. Les mains de Daichi caressaient innocemment son dos, mais il sentait un frisson agréable lui parcourir l’échine. Il déglutit faiblement.

Il se redressa soudainement, l'envie prenant le pas sur son hésitation, alors que Daichi le regarda d’un air interrogateur, avant de rougir brusquement lorsque le cavalier l’enjamba sans davantage de cérémonie. 

Suga eut alors un petit sourire cynique. Il parla d’une voix douce mais enjouée, l’une de ses mains s’aventurant négligemment sur le bas ventre en dessous de lui, soulevant légèrement le t-shirt alors que l’un de ses doigts joua avec le cordon de son short :

\- Maintenant que j’y pense .. Tu n’as pas encore été récompensé pour ton courage .. ?

Daichi le regardait bouche bée, la rougeur de ses joues lui donnait envie de continuer à le chambrer un peu, mais son voisin reprit trop rapidement ses esprits, souriant à son tour, l’expression s’assombrissant un peu, avant de lui répondre d’une voix grave et assurée qui lui glissa délicieusement sur la peau :

\- Je ne l’ai pas vraiment fait pour ça, mais si tu insistes, ce serait impoli de refuser .. ?

Suga sourit de plus belle, avant de se pencher vers lui doucement, et d’unir leurs lèvres avec amour. Les mains de Daichi cerclèrent son visage avec une adoration dont il ne se lasserait jamais, et leurs langues se lièrent avec paresse, lui arrachant un soupir de satisfaction, alors que ses hanches se mouvaient déjà d’elles-mêmes contre le corps en dessous de lui.

Il faisait très lourd dans la pièce, malgré les fenêtres ouvertes, le peu d’air avait du mal à circuler, et ils furent rapidement à bout de souffle, la moiteur de leur deux corps se mélangeant sans pudeur. Des gouttelettes de sueur perlaient sur le torse nu de Daichi, et c’était sans doute la chose la plus sexy, ça et les deux larges mains qui lui agrippaient les hanches avec véhémence, comme pour le forcer à bouger encore plus vite au dessus de lui.

Suga était en nage, t-shirt relevé au niveau des pectoraux, l’esprit se perdant encore un peu plus dans un brouillard de plaisir, alors qu’il laissa son corps agir de lui même avec instinct, roulant au dessus de Daichi comme sur un torrent qui l’emporta rapidement, le fauchant sur place dans un glapissement libérateur.

Il s'écroula presque sur l’autre, les muscles de ses cuisses tremblant presque douloureusement, les bras musclés le calquant confortablement contre lui, alors que Daichi embrassa ses clavicules tendrement, et qu’il s’y blottit encore plus, tout en lui murmurant d’une voix encore à bout de souffle.

\- Bon sang Daichi .. Je ne veux plus passer une seule nuit sans toi.

\- Emménageons ensemble alors.

Suga cligna des yeux. Daichi le regardait, yeux bruns encore un peu hagards, mais le sourire qu’il affichait était sûr, et Suga ne pu s’empêcher de sourire à son tour, parce que c’était une décision qui n’était pas à prendre à la légère et à laquelle il n’avait jamais pensé, mais c’était _ Daichi _ et putain, il le suivrait certainement jusqu’au bout du monde alors ..

\- D’accord.

Ils rirent contre la bouche de l’autre, s’embrassant maladroitement, une chaleur sans nom brûlant dans leur poitrine, et Suga n’avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie, ici, dans cette chambre trop chaude, collé contre le corps de l’homme qui l’aimait à quelques heures à peine d’un moment crucial de sa carrière mais il s’en fichait.

Tous les prix qu’il avait pu remporter n'égalaient en rien la victoire de se savoir être aimé par Sawamura Daichi.

Et il savait que l’inverse était réciproque.

La voix excitée d'Oikawa, accompagnée d’un bruit de casserole claquées l’une contre l’autre retentit brusquement dans les escaliers, les faisant sursauter tout deux.

\- Aller les loveurs, on va être en retard !!

Suga jeta un coup d’œil à l’heure, avant que Daichi ne l’embrasse une dernière fois, murmurant des mots d’encouragement tout contre ses lèvres. Suga hocha la tête, avant de se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bain, nouvelle résolution coulant fièrement dans ses veines.

5h du matin, et ils étaient déjà partis.

\- Omggg tout les gens !!

\- Calmos, Bokuto-san.

Suga tressait les crinières des chevaux d’un ruban rouge, alors que Akaashi tentait de rattacher correctement le blaser écarlate de Bokuto, qui gesticulait dans tous les sens. A côté de lui, Kuroo et Iwaizumi, dans la même tenue, ajustaient leurs instruments avec calme.

Ils passaient dans une bonne heure. Tout était parfaitement coordonné, il n’y avait pas vraiment de raison de stresser, même si l’enjeu était peut-être trop important pour être pris à la légère.

\- Suga .. 

Il se retourna vers un Daichi empourpré, qui portait également l’habit, blaser sur une chemise noire de jais, et un pantalon gris perle, chaussures de cuir noirs vernies. Il était très classe, et Suga en profita pour glisser le lys blanc que Aakashi avait apprêté à son attention dans la poche près du cœur, mouvement tendre dans la cohue environnante.

\- Regarde-toi, un vrai mannequin ! Rit-il, afin de détendre l’atmosphère.

\- Non, c’est toi qui est .. magnifique.

Daichi le reluquait sans pudeur, et le sourire de Sugawara s’agrandit.

Les cavaliers eux, étaient vêtu d’un veston noir, sur une chemise rubis, pantalon noir et bottes de cuirs cirées. 

\- Et tu n’as pas vu l’accessoire choc !

Il se retourna, avant d’enfiler un loup vénitien en métal noir très travaillé, et les joues de son voisin étaient à présent plus cramoisies que son veston.

\- C’est sexy, hein Daichi ? 

\- Promet-moi que lorsqu’on rentrera, tu ne portera que ça sur toi .. 

Daichi s’était rapproché de lui, l’étreignant tendrement de sa main sans béquille, tout en lui murmurant ces mots dans le cou qu’il embrassa. Suga frissonna, avant de l’embrasser, et il devait admettre que c’était une idée ..

\- Koushi, on va s’échauffer.

La voix morne de Kenma les interrompit, et ils se séparèrent à regret. Ils lièrent une dernière fois leurs doigts, comme pour se transmettre un peu de force, un peu de courage. Suga ancra ses yeux dans les siens. 

\- Rendez-vous sur la piste, Murmura-il, tout en pressant un peu plus sa main.

\- Rendez-vous sur la piste, Lui sourit un Daichi plein d’assurance. 

Ils se séparèrent, Suga rejoignant les cavaliers, Daichi se dirigeant vers la piste avec l’aide de Bokuto. Le cavalier harnacha Nuvem, admirant encore une fois la bride au frontal espagnol cascadant de pom-pom vermeils et la selle à piquet noire et incarnat décorée de piques dorés fabriqués par les bons soin d'Ukai, avant de se diriger vers la piste d’échauffement.

Ils s’échauffèrent avec les autres concurrents, Suga écoutant d’une oreille distraite les derniers mots d'Oikawa, tous les quatre derrière la piste principale, attendant que les derniers préparatifs du groupe soit terminés.

\- Bon, comme d’hab' mes chéris. On donne tout ce qu’on a !

\- Tooru, ne te donnes pas trop quand même, tu sais comment ça fini après ..

\- Oikawa-san, ne fais rien de lubrique parce que Iwaizumi-san est là s’il te plait.

\- Oikawa, fais pas ta pute.

Le brunet les regarda avec un air blessé, et ils ne purent s’empêcher d’éclater de rire en chœur, déchargeant la tension qui planait sur eux, de plus en plus présente.

Le technicien leur fit signe que tout était prêt, et ils prirent place, sérieux revenant en un claquement de doigts. Suga expira calmement, Oikawa avait les yeux fermé à ses côtés.

Au milieu de la piste, une scène de bois noir avait été montée, assez grande pour accueillir la batterie d'un Bokuto jubilant au fond, Kuroo qui râlait à gauche, Iwaizumi sérieux-mort à droite, et au centre avant, Daichi, assis sur une chaise de fortune, ajustait le micro à sa hauteur avec un sourire.

Les cavaliers et la foule retenaient leur souffle, avant que le musicien ne s’approche du micro, doigts près à claquer sur les cordes, et qu’une déferlante de notes n’inonde la piste.

_I woke up to a message of love_   
_Choking up on the smoke from above_   
_I'm obsessed with the poison and us_   
_What a mess? Because there's no one to trust_

Ce fut le signal d’entrée, et ils débouchèrent au trot allongé deux par deux en diagonale.

C’était la première fois qu’ils avaient l’occasion de faire une reprise avec les musiciens _ directement _ au cœur du spectacle, et c’était terriblement _ fun_, la manière dont les pulsations des baffes résonnaient dans ses tympans, glissaient sur sa peau, et il sentait Nuvem frémir lui aussi, le cheval un peu plus excité que d’habitude, comme au printemps, lors des premières prairies.

_Huh uh, come on, honey_   
_Huh uh, count your money_   
_Huh uh, what's so funny?_   
_There's a riot living inside of us_

C’était frais, c’était neuf, c’était quelque chose qui aurait pu durer des siècles sans qu’il s’en lasse, et il ressentait dans l’air ambiant la joie de ses compagnons, même Kenma avait un sourire sur ses lèvres lorsqu’il passa à côté de lui, Bokuto riait derrière sa batterie, et la ferveur de leur public, lorsque Daichi, le pied dans le plâtre, les faisait taper dans leurs mains en rythme.

Il capta le regard de son voisin, lorsqu’il passa juste à côté de lui, et il lui fit un sourire triomphant, comme s’il savait qu’ils allaient gagné, ou du moins, qu’ils auraient chacun gagné quelque chose, lors de cette représentation.

_I'm impressed with the presence of none_   
_I'm possessed from the heat of the sun_   
_Hurry up 'cause I'm making a fuss_   
_Fingers up 'cause there's no one to trust_

Qu’ils avaient chacun gagné quelque chose lors de ces mois passés ensembles, que ce soit une reconnaissance, une amitié, et surtout, beaucoup d’amour.

_Huh uh, come on, honey_   
_Lying in a bed of blood and money_   
_Huh uh, what's so funny?_   
_We are rivals in the riot inside us_   
_Huh uh, come on, honey_   
_Lying in a bed of blood and money_   
_Huh uh, what's so funny?_   
_We are rivals in the riot inside us_   
_Uh huh, yeah_

Les dernières notes moururent après le dernier refrain, et les applaudissement qui en découlèrent, il n’avait jamais connu ça, même lorsqu’il avait gagné les nationaux, les gens hurlaient dans le public, alors qu’ils saluèrent tous à leur tour, énormes sourires dévorant leurs visages.

_ La troupe des Passeurs de Lumières et The Captains, _ annonça le présentateur, alors que les cavaliers mettaient pied à terre, et que Suga lâcha tout pour aller se jeter sur Daichi, le faisant tomber de son siège, alors que leurs rire se mêlaient à leur lèvres, et que plusieurs poids leur tombèrent dessus, le rire de Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kuroo, Kenma, Bokuto et Akaashi virent s’ajouter au leur, avant d’entendre Daichi geindre :

\- Putain les gars, vous m'étouffez !!

Les rires redoublèrent, alors qu’ils se relevèrent, reprenant leur chevaux et instruments, et quittèrent la piste, l’adrénaline faiblissant dans leur corps. Daichi fut hissé sur Nuvem avec l’aide de Kuroo et Bokuto, et Suga unit ses doigts au siens, les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

\- C’était pas mal hein, pour une première danse ..

Daichi se pencha pour embrasser sa tempe, avant de lui murmurer avec un sourire doux :

\- Oui. J’espère en connaître encore beaucoup avec toi ..

Les autres sourirent.

_ Oui. _

On était jamais sur de rien dans la vie, mais ils se donneraient chacun les moyens pour y parvenir.

Quelques mois plus tard.

Daichi ne savait pas quoi faire de ses jambes, ballotant mollement contre les flanc de Nuvem. Ça faisait à peine 15 minutes qu’il était en piste, et son corps lui hurlait déjà sa douleur. Il gémit faiblement, avant qu’une voix autoritaire ne claque comme un fouet :

\- Daichi, pour la 10ème fois, _ baisse _ tes maiiins !

Suga se tenait au milieu de la piste, droit et sec comme un militaire. Ses cheveux avaient bien poussé jusqu’à ses épaules et il pouvait à présent les attacher en une queue sur sa nuque. Il s’en plaignait souvent, mais comme Daichi trouvait ça sexy, il avait décidé de les garder encore un peu après leur dernière représentation.

\- Tu pourrais être plus gentil avec ton fiancé, Grommela-t-il

\- Au paddock tu es mon élève et je déteste le favoritisme. Un tour de trot sans étrier pour ta punition !

Daichi souffla, en s’exécutant tout de même. L'étalon était confortable, heureusement, son assiette s’étant améliorée depuis le début aussi, et il fut soulagé lorsqu’il arriva à nouveau à la lettre A, et repassa au pas, exténué.

Sugawara l'observa laissant le sourire qu’il retenait depuis le début s’épanouir sur ses lèvres. Il avait fait des progrès, puis il était volontaire, et Nuvem l’aidait beaucoup, le cheval s’étant autant attaché à lui qu’à son propriétaire.

Le cavalier quitta la piste un instant, laissant le jeune homme récupérer son souffle. Il revint un instant plus tard, Furioso harnaché en main. Son voisin cligna des yeux, perplexe. Suga lui sourit de plus belle, en chantonnant :

\- Tu as mérité une pause, on va faire un tour !

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient côte à côte sous les arbres d’un bosquet. Le printemps était déjà doux, les cerisiers remplis de fleurs blanches éclairaient le feuillage sombre.

Daichi appréciait l’instant, un peu de calme entre leurs concerts et les reprises, cela faisait du bien. Surtout un peu de temps seul avec Sugawara. Ils revenaient à peine de leur tournée en Europe après tout, ils avaient décidé de faire une pause. 

Puis ils devaient préparer leur mariage, aussi.

Suga l’observait en souriant. Il savait que cela lui faisait du bien. A lui aussi, d’ailleurs. Un peu de temps pour se retrouver, ainsi que préparer la naissance qui allait arriver.

\- Le vétérinaire vient demain, tu t’en rappelles ?

Daichi hocha la tête d’un air outré.

\- Comment tu penses que j’oublie mon Estrela ?! L’étoile de mes nuits, la crème de mon café, la ..

\- Nan, l’oublier tu risques pas, elle va bientôt venir dormir avec nous à ce train-là ..

Ils éclatèrent de rire sous le faux air jaloux du cavalier. Daichi se pencha pour entourer l’encolure forte de Nuvem, en lui murmurant d’une voix puérilement fière :

\- Moooh tu vas être papa Nuvem ! Papa !

L’étalon redressa les oreilles au son de sa voix, et Suga ne pu empêcher le frisson d’amour qui le parcourut à la vue de son fiancé qui devenait complètement gaga pour ses chevaux. Estrela était une brave petite jument grise truitée que Akaashi lui avait trouvé pour Daichi. Elle poulinera en mai, et c’est comme si c’était leur bébé, à Daichi et lui.

_Sol si c’est un mâle._

_Lua si c’est une femelle._

Suga huma sur ses pensées, avant de se tourner vers son fiancé avec un sourire taquin :

\- Bon, on galope ?

Il passa devant, et en une fraction de seconde, ils étaient partis.

Perdus entre les champs, leurs rires s'écoulaient comme une rivière dans l'air.

Savourant le vent contre leur peau, le contact avec les chevaux qu’ils aimaient tant.

Et la présence de l’un et de l’autre, cerise sur le gâteau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis pas super satisfaite de ce chapitre mais bon, c'était la dernière et je dois dire que j'avais pas super envie de la finir du coup .. ? é-è
> 
> (Je pense que j'ai utilisé 10 synonyme de rouge, au moins !)
> 
> Chanson de la reprise : [Green Day - Father Of All](https://youtu.be/eXv00PJ9IQM)

**Author's Note:**

> Voilààà c'est terminé ..
> 
> Un touuut grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me lire, en espérant que ça vous aie plus ou au moins diverti, sans trop faire grimper votre indice glycémique parce que GOSH LA GUIMAUVE DANS CE TRUC ?? Abusé.
> 
> J'hésite fortement à faire une séquelle dédiée à Akaashi/Bokuto, Oikawa/Iwa-chan, etc .. Parce que cet univers m'a vraiment beaucoup amusée, et j'ai pas envie de finir. 
> 
> Donc peut-être à bientôt pour la suite ??


End file.
